El pianista
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Naruto es un prodigio con el piano pero con un pasado que lo abruma constantemente... hasta que una noche es llevado a la mansión de Uchiha Sasuke que será su nuevo Amo. Sasunaru- Yaoi -Completado
1. Mi nuevo Amo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 1: **_**Un nuevo amo**_

"La función de hoy será a las ocho, asegúrate de tener todo listo para entonces"

El chico rubio detestaba que le dieran ese tipo de órdenes, y más cuando Deidara estaba de mal humor

"Sai aún no tiene listas mis partituras…"

"Pues que se apresure!"

"Hmph, díselo tú entonces!"

Odiaba tener que involucrar a su compañero de celda en la furia de Deidara, pero aun así, sería muy raro que alguien se salvara de ella.

El circo comenzó el show con la misma rutina de siempre y la misma cantidad de gente de siempre, que es muy poca. "Las tres kunoichis" eran la razón del prestigio del circo ya que eran fantásticas como trapecistas y bailarinas, "El fantástico Rock Lee" era un malabarista habilidoso con perfecto dominio y coordinación con su cuerpo, pero también un joven con grandes sueños; por último, Sai maravillaba al público con sus dramatizadas lecturas como poemas y reflexiones. El domador de leones y dueño del circo así como maestro de ceremonias era "Deidara el explosivo" conocido así por su peculiar uso de la pirotecnia que presentaba en los momentos menos esperados del espectáculo, claro, también estaba el pianista que permanecía anónimo detrás del telón… bueno… permaneció anónimo hasta esa noche…

Pero el circo tenía otra cosa que lo caracterizaba y a la vez, explicaba la escaza audiencia. El circo tenía "en venta" a sus integrantes solamente por una generosa cantidad de dinero, y muchos de ellos ya habían sido comprados. Un ejemplo fue cuando un solitario y rico magnate de una villa compró y se llevó a la ilusionista Ino por su extraordinaria belleza.

Al final de la función, la carpa se estaba levantando y el personal regresando a sus celdas (que eran más bien, una especie de jaulas). Mientras que en una cabina, Deidara disfrutaba de un exquisito vino… cuando recibió la visita de aquel hombre…

/

Ya era medianoche y Sai en compañía del pianista contaban las estrellas como en todos sus viajes.

"Sinceramente, a veces pienso que cada estrella que contamos es un año más que estaremos aquí-ttebayo"

"No puedes ser tan pesimista. Algún día saldrás de aquí y…"

"¿Y qué?"

"Bueno, podrás compartir tu talento con el mundo"

"Talento…mundo…ya te dije que no me interesan ninguno de los dos. Mírate Sai, fuiste despojado de tu familia cuando empezaste a trabajar con Deidara y cuando salgas irás a verlos…"

"El hecho que no la conozcas no significa que no tengas una familia"

"Pero tú tienes algo por qué salir-ttebayo! Tienes una razón. Yo, por otro lado, no la tengo…"

"¿Y entonces te conformarás con quedarte aquí para siempre?"

"No! Sólo… sólo espero que algo pase en mi vida, algo allá afuera, algo por qué vivir"

Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por Deidara que abrió la celda de golpe. Era difícil descifrar si estaba eufórico de enojo o de alegría, pero cuando él mismo abría la celda sabían qué significaba, estaba feliz porque había recibido una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de alguno de los integrantes del circo.

"Tienes quince minutos, pianista" le ordenó el dueño para acto seguido abandonar el lugar.

Era la primera vez que el rubio pianista veía llorar a su compañero de celda.

/

"Tómalo. Como un recuerdo de nosotros"

El reloj de bolsillo de Sai era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su familia y lo guardaba como un tesoro secreto.

"No. Es de tu familia"

"Tú eres mi familia Naru-"

"No lo digas! Por favor…"

Sai sonrío levemente y suspiró

"De acuerdo. Buena suerte, pianista"

Sus ojos azules no podían estar más humedecidos; sin embargo, el pianista se había aguantado las ganas de llorar desde que tenía cinco años. Sus pasos eran lo único que se oía además de los grillos nocturnos. Al fin, llegó a la cabina privada de "el explosivo" y lo vio conversando con una chica pelirroja vestida de maid.

"Muy bien pianista, cuida tus modales! No estoy dispuesto a dar ningún reembolso! En fin, irás con esta señorita".

La joven lo vio de pies a cabeza y sonrió de manera dulce.

"Vamos, el carruaje esta por allá"

El chico rubio la siguió dando un último vistazo a las celdas que dejaba atrás donde se podían divisar manos a través de las rejillas agitándose, despidiéndose de su famoso pianista".

/

"No… ¿no tienes ninguna pertenencia?"

La chica pelirroja rompió el incómodo silencio dentro del carruaje en movimiento, ya llevaba rato observando al rubio detenidamente.

"Eso depende. ¿ Me despojarán de ella?"

Ella se rio suavemente.

"No, descuida. Nuestro Amo no es ese tipo de persona"

El chico la miró dudando

"En serio"

Siguió dudando. Aun así, no quería mostrarle a nadie su más reciente tesoro, justo como Sai lo hacía.

"Bueno, me rindo. ¿Y cómo te llamas?"

"Amm… disculpa…"

"Karin. Mi nombre es Karin"

"Claro. Karin, amm… ¿ por qué haces tantas preguntas-ttebayo?"

"En realidad solo han sido dos, pero lo siento si te incomodé. Lo que pasa es que me emociona tener un nuevo huésped en la mansión desde hace tanto tiempo. Ah… espera, ¿qué significa –ttebayo-?"

"Ahh… es que…yo siempre hablo así…"

Karin miró por la ventana y se sobresaltó emocionada.

"Oh! Ya llegamos. La mansión es muy grande pero acogedora. Así que… bienvenido a la mansión Uchiha"

El chico pudo divisar una gran construcción blanca que tenía algunas fuentes adornando el camino de la entrada. Por lo que pudo ver, se encontraba en medio del bosque. Por un momento se sintió aliviado, siempre había querido visitar un bosque, pensó que viviendo ahí tendría una oportunidad de explorarlo; claro, si su "Amo" se lo permitía.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de "Amo" tendría. ¿Sería como Deidara? ¿O algún vejete desquiciado? O… ¿sería una mujer? No lo sabía pero la ansiedad se comenzaba a sentir en el estómago, además del hambre que tenía (no había comido en todo el día como castigo de Deidara por haberle gritado antes de la función).

Al fin el carruaje se detuvo en frente de la entrada de la mansión y Karin bajó de un salto y miró expectante al rubio como hacía lo mismo.

"Vamos"

Abrieron la gran compuerta para toparse con un gran salón blanco y escaleras a los extremos que llevaban hacia un pasillo en la parte de arriba lleno de puertas.

"Muy bien. Quédate aquí, el vendrá por ti"

"¿Él?"

"El Amo"

Dicho esto Karin le guiñó un ojo dulcemente y desapareció por una puerta lateral.

El chico rubio giró lentamente sobre su lugar admirando el minucioso tallado de las blancas paredes y la grandeza que mostraba el salón; hasta que su vista se posó en algo que no podía creer que había pasado por alto y se acercó a él lentamente.

Solamente había podido imaginárselos, pero nunca había visto un piano negro tan hermoso como ese. El contraste de las teclas negras y blancas resaltaba de manera maravillosa. El chico se perdió en aquel instrumento contemplándolo por un momento y luego pasó sus dedos casi por instinto por las teclas acariciándolas, sintiéndolas e imaginándose produciendo hermosos sonidos con ellas.

"Lindo ¿cierto?"

Salió de sus pensamientos y giró para ver al dueño de la grave voz que lo había sobresaltado.

Se quedó congelado al ver aquel hombre de piel casi tan blanca como las paredes pero con ojos y cabello oscuros como las pequeñas teclas del piano.

"Yo… nunca había visto un piano así-ttebayo. El que yo solía tocar era viejo y café. Este parece… como si fuera hecho especialmente para algo… o para alguien"

El azabache esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Si usted fue quien me compró, Deidara debió habérselo dicho"

"En efecto lo hizo. Pero quiero escucharlo de ti"

El rubio se preguntó sobre las intenciones del dueño de la mansión

"Me llaman El pianista"

"¿Por qué no te gusta tu nombre?"

Sus ojos azules reflejaron desesperación por un momento, odiaba que le preguntaran su nombre.

"De acuerdo. Yo me presentaré primero y después lo harás tú" condicionó el azabache. El pianista bajó la mirada como señal de resignación.

"Soy Uchiha Sasuke y seré tu Amo a partir de hoy"

El chico levantó una ceja, suspiró, y por fin… abrió sus labios para hablar con voz casi inaudible

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hn. Bien Naruto, ven conmigo."

**Hola, qué tal? Éste es el primer capítulo de una grandiosa historia (espero :3 MUAJAJA) Por favor dejen sus reviews y espero seguir publicando capítulos frecuentemente (ya tengo el siguiente elaborado, pero me gustaría que me dijeran como les pareció este primero, porfavoor) Nos vemos! ^_^**


	2. Las rosas del Amo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 2: _Las rosas del Amo_**

"Esta será tu habitación"

Fue desconcertante para Naruto el encontrarse en una habitación tan amplia y elegante, contaba con una cama grande en una esquina y un ropero muy sofisticado en la otra. Al ver esto sonrió sarcásticamente, cosa que Sasuke notó.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Estas bajo un hechizo o algo así?"

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja con la extraña pregunta.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Esto me es familiar con un cuento que me contaron-ttebayo."

"¿A si? ¿Cuál?"

"La Bella y la Bestia."

El azabache bufó ante tal ocurrencia.

"¿Qué sigue? ¿El piano está encantado también y se hará mi amigo-ttebayo?"

"¿ttebayo?"

"Amm… sí… así hablo yo."

El caballero pudo notar que la mejillas del rubio estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, pero también notó otra cosa ahí. Así que avanzó hacia el rubio hasta tocar su mejilla con su pálida y fría mano causando un sobresalto en éste.

"¡¿Q-qué hace?!"

Naruto sintió como Sasuke acariciaba con su pulgar su mejilla y asustado cerró los ojos.

"Qué curiosas marcas, casi parecen bigotes de gato"

"Huh?"

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otro par frente a él; no los había visto tan de cerca, pero eran negros como el vacío en el que cayó después de verlos; era como estar en una oscuridad de algún modo… reconfortante.

Por fin se alejó de él.

"Ya es tarde, es mejor irse a dormir"

El caballero dio madia vuelta para irse.

"Ah- espere!"

"¿Qué es?" lo miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Por qué… por qué estoy aquí?"

El Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente.

"No necesitas saberlo… por ahora."

Dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta dejando detrás a un ojiazul realmente confundido. Se tocó la mejilla recordando la caricia del azabache hace unos momentos y se recostó en la cama realmente cansado.

Por otro lado, Uchiha Sasuke se alejó unos pasos de la habitación y suspiró conmocionado_. –Realmente son unos hermosos zafiros los que tiene en lugar de sus ojos-_ pensó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Amo, ya está listo el té que pidió en su estudio."

El llamado de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero ella pudo notar la sonrisa de su Amo. Una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Realmente es un huésped especial. ¿No es así Amo?"

"Hn. Ya lo creo Karin."

Naruto despertó con el canto matutino de los pájaros y uno se posaba en el marco de su ventana. Se acercó a él lentamente con la intención de espantarlo pero se sorprendió cuando en vez de volar, se posó en su hombro. Era un lindo pájaro azul.

"Pfft, ¿Ahora qué soy? ¿Cenicienta?"

No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que había visto a ese pájaro antes.

Esta vez el ave voló al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

"Amm… Naruto, el desayuno está listo."

Esa era la voz de Karin

"Si, ya voy!"

"¡Oh! En el closet hay ropa que el Amo le consiguió."

_-Ese Amo parece ser muy amable, sospechosamente amable- _pensó mientras abría el closet donde, en efecto, habían algunos pantalones y camisas impecables, incluso había unos cuantos pares de zapatos. Él nunca había usado zapatos.

La cocina no era tan grande en comparación al salón o a su habitación, además contaba con una mesa redonda de mediano tamaño que era el comedor, y ahí se encontraban unos cuantos platillos que eran para él.

Karin estaba acomodando los trastos cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio ahí.

"¡Oh! Naruto. Siéntate, tu desayuno es ése."

"Sí, gracias."

Demasiadas cosas eran nuevas para él: una enorme casa, un buen trato, una gran habitación, una cama, un closet, ropa nueva, zapatos y ahora, una comida decente. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso, siempre pensó que aquellos que se habían ido del circo tenían un destino como esclavos o algo así.

Se percató de que no había otro desayuno para el dueño de la mansión.

"¿Y el teme no vendrá?"

"¿El qué?" Respondió Karin confundida

"Perdón, ¿tu Amo no vendrá?"

"No, él se levanta muy temprano y ya desayunó."

"¿Y dónde está-ttebayo?" preguntó con el primer pedazo de comida en la boca.

"Está en su paseo matutino."

"¿Paseo matutino?"

"Si, si lo deseas puedes ir a verlo. Está en el jardín."

Al principio trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no le importaba, pero la curiosidad era una de sus muchas cualidades; así que terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al jardín.

Al llegar se sentía como en un laberinto, había pasadizos por doquier con muros de arbustos y diferentes tipos de flores. Naruto empezó a recorrerlos al azar y al fin llego al centro que era un círculo de rosas rojas con una fuente en medio, donde Sasuke estaba sentado leyendo muy concentrado.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas-ttebayo?"

El azabache cerró su libro y se levantó para ver a Naruto.

"Es el resultado de mucho tiempo de cuidado."

"¿Por quién? ¿Por ti, la reina roja?"

"Hn, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero sí me interesa saber… por qué relacionas todo con cuentos de hadas".

"Eran uno de mis pasatiempos en el circo. Crecí con ellos-ttebayo."

"Ya veo. ¿Y el piano?"

"El… ¿el piano qué-ttebayo?"

"¿Cuál es tu historia con él?"

Sus ojos azules parecieron opacarse por un momento antes de responder con tono seco.

"No tengo ninguna historia con el piano."

"Alguien tuvo que haberte enseñado."

"…Deidara… el sólo me enseñó a leer las partituras."

Sasuke le prestaba mucha atención

"Pero… yo siempre he tocado el piano-ttebayo."

Naruto se sentó en el borde de la fuente cabizbajo y haciendo círculos en el cemento con su dedo, mientras que Sasuke suspiró y se giró hacia los arbustos.

"Me enamoré Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Me enamoré de tu música, y… posteriormente… de ti."

Naruto observó estupefacto a Sasuke quien le daba la espalda y acariciaba los pétalos de sus rosas, como si le estuviera hablando a ellas.

"Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Apenas me conociste ayer-dattebayo!"

"Hn, no. Yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Qué… ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No necesitas saberlo, por ahora."

Lo último hizo enfurecer al rubio.

"¡No! ¡Necesito que me lo digas ahora teme!"

"Pftt, ¿a quién le dices teme?"

"¡Por supuesto que a ti Uchiha Sasuke!"

Los dos se paralizaron después de eso.

"Me gusta que digas mi nombre, Naruto."

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. La historia va bien, creo; muchas gracias por seguirla! Estaré subiendo capítulos cada semana, espero. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

***Pone carita de perrito tierno al estilo Bolt XD* Por favor dejen reviews, se les aprecia mucho, toooodos los leo. :3**


	3. El nuevo huésped del Amo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 3: _El nuevo huésped del Amo._**

Era la primera vez desde aquella función que Naruto se daba realmente un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había acontecido desde entonces. Siempre tenía presente esa sensación de que todo era un sueño, que todo había sucedido tan rápido que simplemente no podía ser real, además de ser increíblemente extraño.

Muchas cosas no concordaban es su cabeza: Quién era en realidad Sasuke Uchiha, qué quería con él. Al confesar sus sentimientos el rubio no pudo evitar escapar y llegó directamente a refugiarse en su habitación; ya era de noche y se había saltado la comida por lo que tenía mucha hambre, pero su orgullo le impedía bajar por un bocadillo; no era tanto orgullo, era más temor de encontrarse con el azabache.

No pudo resistir más. Se levantó de su cama (donde estaba meditando) y entreabrió la puerta sigilosamente para comprobar que no hubiera nadie; y en efecto, no se oía nada. Así que bajó las escalera de puntillas y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entró en ella no vio a nadie, suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a la alacena a buscar un bocadillo.

"Mira que eres realmente travieso." se escuchó la voz de Sasuke quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observando a un sorprendido Naruto.

"Sólo buscaba un bocadillo…"

El rubio formó en su rostro un adorable puchero mientras desviaba la vista hacia algún lugar en el suelo. El Uchiha sonrió y cerró la alacena.

"¡O-oye! ¡Quería comer algo-ttebayo!"

Acto seguido el dueño de la mansión sacó una cajita de un cajón y se la extendió a Naruto que estaba confundido.

"Aquí hay galletas y chocolates, sólo tengo este tipo de bocadillos."

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y tomó la cajita. Cuando la abrió, pudo notar que había unos deliciosos caramelos junto con algunas galletas y chocolates, pero todos estaban envueltos. Miró confuso al Uchiha.

"¿Están nuevos?"

"Digamos que no me gustan las cosas dulces."

Naruto los miró detenidamente.

"Gracias…ttebayo."

"Sí…"

Sasuke dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina pero se detuvo.

"¿Estás seguro que quedaras satisfecho con eso? No me molestaría prepararte algo…"

Naruto lo miró dudando.

"Tranquilo, te prometo que no diré nada extraño de nuevo." declaró el azabache frotándose la cabeza, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho en el jardín

"Mmmm… está bien."

Realmente no pensaba que Sasuke cocinara, su idea del Uchiha era la de un niño completamente mimado y que le hacían todo. Sin embargo comprobó que estaba totalmente equivocado al probar su comida.

"Realmente está muy bueno-ttebayo."

"Hn."

Mientras degustaba la cena, Naruto observaba cómo el azabache bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos.

"Deberías irte a dormir-ttebayo. No me importaría comer solo."

"Estoy bien."

En realidad quería que se marchara, convivir con él era bastante incómodo después de lo que pasó.

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Naruto? ¿Cómo te conozco?"

Naruto dejó de comer y le puso mucha atención a Sasuke.

"Sí."

Sus ojos negros parecieron reflejar por un momento temor y nerviosismo. Así que se limitó a cerrarlos y suspirar para empezar a hablar.

"Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero antes de que entraras al circo yo…"

"¡Amo! No debería estar despierto tan tarde"

Karin interrumpió un momento realmente importante.

"Oh… lo siento. ¿Interrumpo algo?"

Sasuke gruñó algo molesto.

"¿Qué sucede Karin?"

"Le llegó correspondencia."

"Déjala en mi escritorio. La leeré mañana."

"Señor…"

El Uchiha miró a Karin temiendo su respuesta.

"Es de **_él_**…"

"Tsk" Se levantó casi de golpe de la mesa y miró a Naruto algo frustrado.

"Lo siento, continuaremos después Naruto."

Agarró la carta que estaba en la bandeja de plata que sostenía Karin y cabizbajo salió de la cocina.

Para variar, Naruto estaba confundido de nuevo y miró a Karin quien se mostraba un poco triste.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Karin?"

"Ammm… sólo es una ocurrencia pero… creo que mañana tendremos otro huésped…"

El ojiazul durmió como un bebé, había sido un día muy largo y muy raro; sin embargo aún no quería levantarse, pero su hambre lo traicionó como la noche anterior.

Al salir de la habitación el sonido que escuchó lo envolvió de inmediato. Era una canción de alguna manera nostálgica, una canción casi mágica porque… fue la primera que aprendió a tocar. La reconoció en seguida… _-Para Elisa- _de Beethoven.

Como un sonámbulo se dirigía a donde provenía el sonido. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo grande. Era del piano del salón que estaba siendo tocado por un hombre que no había visto nunca, o eso creía…

Se parecía bastante a Sasuke, sólo que su cabello era un poco más largo y en su rostro habitaban unas ojeras. De pronto el hombre se detuvo y miró al rubio que iba bajando las escaleras.

"¡Vaya, Naruto! Cuánto tiempo…"

"¿Q-qué?"

El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

"¿M-me conoces-ttebayo?"

Sasuke apareció en el encuentro y se veía en verdad furioso.

"¡Itachi!"

De alguna manera el simple nombramiento le causó escalofríos al rubio.

"Sasuke… ¿quién es él-ttebayo?"

Sasuke finalmente contestó con voz algo quebrantada.

"Es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha."

Y luego, Itachi habló dirigiéndose al ojiazul.

"Te diría _–mucho gusto en conocerte- _… pero ya me conoces, Naruto."

Su voz le traía vagas imágenes a la mente, sabía que ya lo conocía pero realmente no lo recordaba.

Ahora se encontraba tras la puerta del estudio de Sasuke escuchando su conversación con Itachi; realmente no debería hacerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que tal vez le daría alguna pista sobre su pasado… sobre su familia.

"No entiendo ¿qué pasa con Naruto, Sasuke? Él no era tan pequeño como para que no me recuerde."

Sasuke en verdad se tardaba en responder.

"No lo recuerda Itachi. Ni siquiera me recuerda a mí, o a su familia."

"¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?"

"… _Akatsuki_…"

Itachi puso una cara de asombro.

"El circo… ¿el circo _Akatsuki_? ¿Es en serio?"

Sasuke guardó silencio en modo de afirmación.

"Tal vez haya sucedido por lo que pasó con Minato y Kushi…"

"Más importante Itachi, ¿por qué estás aquí? Llegar de la nada sin previo aviso no es tu estilo."

"Bueno, vine a invitarte a un evento…"

"No me interesa."

"Espera, espera; déjame terminar."

Itachi aclaró su garganta antes de continuar.

"Es un baile, organizado para las grandes familias del condado. Y ya que somos la familia Uchiha…"

"O lo que queda de ella…"

"¡Espera, déjame terminar!... Ya que somos los representantes de la familia Uchiha nos vemos en la necesidad de ir."

Sasuke se sentó en su escritorio y recargó su boca en sus manos entrelazadas mientras cerraba sus ojos. Suspiró pesadamente como si se estuviera preparando para lo que iba a decir.

"Puedes ir tú. Por algo somos dos."

"Exacto. No es para que uno vaya y el otro se quede; es porque somos un equipo y nos apoyamos."

"Hn, un equipo ¿eh? ¿Y qué opina Konan de esto?"

"No metas a Konan en esto Sasuke. Sabes que ese no es el punto."

"¿No es el punto? Dejamos de ser equipo cuando construiste tu propia mansión y te casaste con ella."

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

_-Esto ya se puso tenso-ttebayo, mejor averiguo más después- _pensó Naruto antes de irse.

"De hecho…" prosiguió Itachi "Konan está de viaje visitando a su familia lejos del condado."

"Y como no la tienes para ir al baile viniste a buscarme a mí, ¿no es cierto?"

"Me conoces querido hermano. Pero además de venir a convencerte que vinieras al baile quería ver si me podía quedar como huésped tuyo por unos días más."

"Hn, no lo creo."

"Ohhh vamos… mi mansión se siente muy solitaria sin ella, Sasuke."

"Ya te dije que no. Además si te sientes tan solo por qué no…"

"Además veo que necesitas ayuda."

"¿De qué hablas?"

Esta vez Itachi sonrió con algo de malicia.

"Naruto. No te está yendo muy bien con él, ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué te refieres? Llegó apenas hace dos días…"

"¡Vamos, Sasuke! Desde que tengo memoria siempre has estado enamorado de él."

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"¡N-no necesito tu ayuda! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!"

"¿Hacer qué, Sasuke-kuun?"

Su orgullo de hermano menor le decía que no debía dejar que Itachi se burlara de él.

"¡O-olvídalo! No quise decir…"

"¡Conquístalo Sasuke-kun! ¡Ve por él! Y déjame decirte que el baile sería una excelente oportunidad…"

Dicho esto, Itachi estaba a punto de abandonar el estudio.

"¡Itachi!"

"¿Sí?"

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y habló serio.

"No le digas nada a Naruto de su pasado, por favor. Aún no está listo."

Itachi no veía a su hermano preocuparse realmente por algo o por alguien desde…

… desde aquél incidente…

"Realmente no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que pasa con él; pero no diré nada. Te lo prometo Sasuke."

Ahora sí abandonó la estancia dejando a Sasuke pensando.

Por fin, se le ocurrió algo.

"¡Karin! ¿Puedes venir por favor?"

Casi instantáneamente la mucama apareció en el estudio

"Necesito pedirte un favor…"

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza! (Un día de retraso XD SÍ! Para mí eso es tardanza) tuve bastante tarea y no pude subir el fic hasta ahorita :3**

**Qué les pareció el capítulo? Al fin apareció Itachi! X3. Por favor dejen sus reviews! **

**Muchas gracias por leer! Actualizo cada semana (si puedo, claro). Hasta la próxima! :D**


	4. La propuesta del Amo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 4: _La propuesta del Amo._**

"Gracias por ayudarme Naruto-kun, es muy amable de tu parte."

"No hay problema jeje, ¡me encanta ayudar-ttebayo! ¿Eres la única que se encarga de toda la limpieza en la mansión? ¿El teme no te ayuda en nada?"

"Bueno… el Amo tiene su propio trabajo."

"Pero no por eso tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola, deberías pedirle que contrate a alguien más para que te ayude."

"Está bien, en realidad puedo manejarlo."

"Bueno… si tu lo dices-ttebayo…"

Después de 15 minutos ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Era simple, Karin lavaba los trastos y Naruto los secaba y los acomodaba en su lugar. Después de haber escuchado parte de la conversación de Sasuke con su hermano, Naruto no sabía qué hacer para pasar el tiempo, por un momento pensó en tocar el piano pero lo creyó muy precipitado aún, así que decidió ir a la cocina por un bocadillo pero terminó ayudándole a la mucama con los trastos.

"Por cierto, Naruto-kun… no te molesta que te llame así, ¿verdad?"

"No, para nada."

"De acuerdo. Quería preguntarte si…bueno… ¿te gusta bailar?"

El rubio dejó de secar un plato y miró a Karin extrañado por la pregunta.

"Ahh… no lo sé, bueno… me gusta la música pero nunca he bailado, no sé hacerlo. ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan de repente?"

Karin lavaba una copa mientras recordaba sus recientes instrucciones…

*Flashback*

"Necesito pedirte un favor…"

"Ahh… sí, por supuesto."

-_Qué raro… él nunca usa la palabra favor para referirse a una orden…-_ pensó Karin al ver la mirada seria pero decidida de su Amo.

"Cuando tengas la oportunidad, pregúntale a Naruto si le gusta bailar."

"Ahh… sí,claro."

"Y cuando te responda, vienes en seguida conmigo y me dices su respuesta, ¿entendido?"

"De acuerdo, pero… bueno… no quiero sonar descortés Señor, pero ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted?"

"Hmphh…" El Uchiha hundió un poco su rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas y desvió la mirada, parecía un poco molesto, pero quien lo conociera por mucho tiempo como Karin sabía que más bien su expresión reflejaba timidez o vergüenza. Karin no pudo evitar soltar una risilla comprendiendo un poco la situación y considerando lo que debía sentir Sasuke respecto al rubio.

"Está bien. No se preocupe Amo, lo haré."

Dicho esto sonrió y se retiró de la estancia para ir a la cocina a lavar los trastos.

*Fin del flashback*

"Amm… simple curiosidad…"

"Oh bueno. Pues… la verdad creo que me gustaría aprender..."

Naruto continuó secando el plato y esta vez fue Karin quien se detuvo para verlo.

"Pero depende quién me enseñe! Eso sí, dattebayo!"

"Ohh… ya veo. ¿Y quién quisieras que te enseñara?"

"Humm… bueno, no lo he pensado realmente pero me gustaría que fuera alguien que realmente tuviera experiencia."

La mucama sonrió y volvió a su tarea comprendiendo de qué se trataba lo que el Amo le había pedido. Tal vez él quería enseñarle a bailar a Naruto, así que decidió ayudarle un poco.

"¿Sabes? El Amo sabe bailar muy bien…"

"¿Ah sí?" Naruto pareció sorprendido "El teme no parece tener ningún tipo de pasatiempos-ttebayo, siempre se ve muy amargado… no creí que supiera hacerlo…"

La mirada de Karin se tornó un poco melancólica y cerró la llave del agua, ya que habían acabado de lavar todos los trastos y se recargó en el lavamanos para hablar casi susurrando.

"La Señora le enseñó cuando era niño, aun cuando él no quería…"

Naruto la vio con atención y confundido.

"¿_La_ _Señora_-ttebayo?"

"La madre del Amo."

"Ohh… y… ¿dónde está?"

Karin lo miró con duda, no sabía si decirle a Naruto sobre los padres de Sasuke, no sabía si él lo permitiría. En primer lugar, no debió haberlo mencionado.

"¡Oh¡ Lo siento, olvidé que tengo que decirle algo al Amo, ya vuelvo."

"Ahh… está bien-ttebayo…"

Karin salió de la cocina a paso veloz dejando a Naruto con la duda.

Sasuke estaba leyendo un libro en su estudio cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

"Adelante."

"Amm… ya le pregunté a Naruto, Amo." dijo Karin cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Vaya… eso fue rápido. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Bueno… dijo que le gusta la música pero nunca ha bailado, no sabe hacerlo."

"Ya veo…"

"Y después agregó que le gustaría aprender, pero depende de quién le enseñe."

Sasuke la miró algo nervioso

"Y… bueno, disculpe si hablé demás pero le comenté que usted baila muy bien."

"Hmph, de hecho me ahorraste un paso Karin…"

"¿Eh? No entiendo…"

"Hn, descuida no importa. ¿Y qué te dijo al respecto?"

La mucama jugó con sus manos antes de contestar, pensaba que debía decir exactamente lo que dijo el rubio pero con más sutileza, no quería herir los sentimientos de su Amo.

"Bueno… dijo que no creía que usted tuviera pasatiempos o que usted bailara…"

"Hmph, supongo que es de esperarse. ¿Y qué le dijiste?"

Karin recordó que mencionó a la _Señora_ pero decidió callárselo. Era un tema delicado después de todo.

"Nada, eso fue todo. Vine en cuanto antes."

"Entiendo…"

Sasuke cerró los ojos concentrado y duró varios segundos así. Karin se sintió incómoda, sabía que su Amo estaba pensando profundamente, así que no sabía si esperar a una nueva orden o dar por terminada su tarea y retirarse.

De repente Sasuke se levantó de su silla rápidamente causando un sobresalto a la mucama.

"Iré a hablar con él. ¿Dónde está, Karin?"

"Ahh… en la cocina, estaba ayudándome con los trastos."

"Muy bien."

Abrió la puerta del estudio de golpe y se dirigió decidido a la cocina dejando a la mucama observando cómo se iba y sonriendo con ternura.

"No estaba pensando profundamente, más bien estaba reuniendo valor… ¿no es así Amo?" susurró para sí.

"¡Rayos! ¿Ya no habrá más-ttebayo?"

Al irse Karin, Naruto recordó su objetivo principal de ir a la cocina y comenzó a buscar alguna otra cajita de bocadillos en el cajón de donde el Uchiha había sacado una la otra vez.

"¡Oe, Naruto!"

"¡WAAAA! Ah-Sasuke- temeee! ¡No me asustes así dattebayo!"

El Uchiha sonrió con sorna.

"Hn. Al parecer siempre te agarro desprevenido en la cocina. Y además, si no mal recuerdo, te dije cuando nos conocimos que sería tu Amo, deberías dirigirte a mí como tal."

"Cierto, debería-ttebayo."

"Pero no lo harás."

"No lo haré, Sasuke." sonrió el rubio desafiante.

"Eso creí. Escucha… tengo algo que preguntarte."

"Ah?"

El aura del moreno cambió completamente y Naruto lo notó, se veía ansioso o… ¿nervioso? No supo descifrarlo bien.

"Te… hmphh… bueno, yo…"

Naruto se sorprendió. –_Es… ¿es eso un sonrojo-ttebayo? ¿Tan nervioso está?- _pensó al notar que el moreno desviaba la vista y titubeaba un poco al hablar.

Al fin respiró hondo y habló rápido y claro, como si no fuera a repetirlo otra vez.

"Naruto, ¿te gustaría ir a una baile conmigo?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Por eso enviaste a Karin a preguntarme si me gustaba bailar-ttebayo?"

Sasuke realmente no veía esa venir, pero se calmó un poco.

"¿Te lo dijo ella?"

"No. Yo solo me di cuenta."

"Fue muy obvio ¿no?"

"Sí, sí lo fue-ttebayo…"

"Ya veo…"

A Naruto le causó un poco de gracia la todo el alboroto del moreno sólo para eso.

"…"

"…"

"… sí."

" S-sí qué?"

"S-sí iré al baile contigo-ttebayo…"

Al siguiente día…

El salón era bastante amplio, el piso era de madera y dos ventanas grandes lo iluminaban, solamente habían dos sillas y el piano que anteriormente estaba en el gran salón a la entrada de la mansión. Naruto no había encontrado ese salón en el segundo piso, se propuso a sí mismo explorar la casa más a fondo algún otro día; por ahora, se preguntaba por qué Sasuke lo había llevado hasta ahí y cómo el piano había llegado hasta ahí también.

"Itachi me ayudó a subirlo en la mañana, si es lo que te preguntas." le dijo Sasuke como si hubiera leído su mente.

"Se levantaron muy temprano, teme."

"O tú eres muy dormilón y te levantas muy tarde. Y por cierto, deja de decirme teme."

"No lo haré, _teme_ te describe a la perfección-ttebayo!"

"Hn, dobe."

"¡¿Qué dijiste, teme?!"

"Dobe también te describe a la perfección."

Naruto frunció el ceño e iba a continuar peleando verbalmente con Sasuke pero éste avanzó hacia el piano y se sentó frente a él dejando al rubio confundido.

"Mejor empecemos, te enseñaré a bailar, Naruto."

"Humm… está bien." Contestó el rubio no estando muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

"De acuerdo, entonces, empezaré a tocar y te iré diciendo cómo moverte."

"Pero… ¿cómo se supone que debo sujetar a la dama?"

"Ahí hay una muñeca, si quieres puedes practicar con ella."

Naruto desvió la vista a una vieja muñeca de trapo encima de una de las sillas y luego la regresó incrédulo al moreno.

"No pienso practicar con una muñeca-ttebayo!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no tiene sentido! ¡Prefiero practicar con alguien de verdad, con una dama real! ¿Dónde está Karin? ¿Puedes llamarla-ttebayo?"

"Salió al pueblo para hacer unas compras."

El rubio tragó saliva nervioso, si no había nadie más con quién practicar… tendría que hacerlo con _su Amo_. Se sonrojó con sólo pensar en eso.

El azabache se levantó y avanzó peligrosamente al rubio acorralándolo contra la pared.

"Si quieres practicar con alguien real, sólo estamos tú y yo…Naruto."

Su corazón empezó a palpitar de manera sorprendentemente rápida al oír la ronca voz del azabache y al observar su rostro cada vez más y más cerca del suyo. Cuando de repente le llegó una idea a la cabeza.

"¡I-Itachi-san! ¡Voy a llamarlo ttebayo!"

Dicho esto, salió corriendo del salón dejando a Sasuke algo desilusionado que suspiró al ver sus planes frustrados.

"Es por este tipo de cosas es que no quería a mi hermano aquí…"

**Holaaa, qué les pareció el capítulo? Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en publicarlo pero la escuela ha estado muy pesada y seguirá pesada -_- pero al menos tuve un tiempesito para escribir, así que aquí está :D Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz-dattebayo! :3 Seguiré con la historia aunque la escuela quiera impedírmelo, MUAJAJA :3**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews! Hasta la próxima! (que espero sea pronto) :D**


	5. El Amo me enseña a bailar?

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: _¿El Amo me enseña a bailar?_**

Cinco minutos después de salir corriendo, Naruto entró a la estancia atrás de Itachi, como si lo estuviera usando de escudo humano. Los hermanos Uchiha notaron esto.

"A-aquí esta Itachi-san ttebayo, puedo practicar con él, ¿cierto?"

Itachi vio que Naruto estaba un poco sonrojado y nervioso, así que miró a su hermano menor que le hacía mala cara.

"¿No le hiciste nada raro, verdad Sasuke?"

"¡Cállate nii-san!"

Resulta que el aura imponente del dueño de la mansión desaparecía cuando su hermano estaba cerca, o al menos en ese momento lo hizo.

"Muy bien Naruto…" dijo Itachi colocándose en frente del rubio "Estás buscando a alguien con quien practicar, ¿cierto?"

El rubio asintió nervioso.

"De acuerdo, les ayudaré. Pero lo haremos a mi manera."

"… qué… ¿qué significa eso-ttebayo?"

"Que si necesitas a alguien para practicar…" Itachi empujó a su hermano hacia Naruto y se sentó en frente del piano "…puedo asegurarte que no hay mejor pareja que mi tonto hermano menor."

"Oe!" gruñó Sasuke a Itachi por la referencia.

"¡Rayos! Ustedes dos son iguales, dattebayo!"

"Por algo somos hermanos." Declaró Itachi mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa, como una insinuación de lo que le había dicho el día anterior en el estudio.

_"Además veo que necesitas ayuda." _Recordó las palabras de Itachi sobre su situación con Naruto, antes creyó que estaba bromeando pero al parecer no lo hacía, su hermano mayor en verdad pensaba ayudarlo.

"Muy bien, empezaré a tocar y ustedes se irán moviendo."

"Sigo sin saber cómo sujetar a la dama-ttebayo…"

"Sasuke te mostrará. ¿Sasuke?"

El azabache miró serio a Naruto que a la vez lo miraba nervioso. Suspiró y habló ronco.

"No voy a hacerlo si no quieres, Naruto."

El ojiazul lo pensó un momento. No sabía si quería que Sasuke lo tocara o no después de lo que había pasado hace cinco minutos, pero pensó que sería una buena forma de averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

"Está bien-ttebayo, muéstrame."

Sasuke asintió y se acercó al rubio.

_No tengo porqué ponerme nervioso-ttebayo! No es que me guste o algo así, así que no tendría que importarme… ah? …_

La seguridad de Naruto sobre lo que sentía por Sasuke (nada, según él) se desvaneció por completo al sentir la mano derecha del azabache sostener su mano izquierda y con la otra sujetar su cintura a la vez atrayéndolo más hacia él.

"Naruto, tu mano derecha en mi hombro."

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Así?"

Debido a la poca distancia que habitaba entre los dos, Sasuke podía oír la respiración agitada del ojiazul aunque desviara su mirada a otro lado. Eso le dio la pequeña pero acogedora esperanza de que Naruto tal vez le correspondería…

De que tal vez recordaría aquellos tiempos…

Se sintió feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos, o al menos en esa posición; y aunque no lo mostrara, estaba bastante conmocionado mientras su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Volvió a la realidad cuando Itachi carraspeó, sólo él pudo haber notado cuanto tiempo estuvieron los dos en silencio.

"De acuerdo Naruto…" comenzó a indicarle el azabache tratando de hablar lo más tranquilo posible, podía sentir que el rubio estaba tenso pero atento "…cuando sostengas a la dama tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza pero firmemente de esta manera, ¿entendido?"

"S-sí teme…"

"Hn, muy bien. Cuando la música empiece a sonar en el baile, tú vas a tener que guiarla."

"¿Cómo-ttebayo?"

"¿Itachi?" mencionó Sasuke a modo de indicación para que su hermano comenzara a tocar.

La música comenzó a sonar. Era un vals, _Danubio Azul _de Strauss. La canción lleva más instrumentos como violín y flauta, pero Itachi hacía que sonara bien sólo con el piano, a un ritmo claro y fluido.

"Normalmente en los bailes sólo se tocan vals, pero también canciones más fluidas y alegres. Por ahora empezaremos con vals." Siguió explicando Sasuke, y esta vez Naruto lo veía fijamente a los ojos expectante. "Como te dije antes, tú serás el guía, así que sólo déjate llevar y sigue mi ritmo. Observa cómo lo hago."

Sasuke aferró más su mano a la cintura del rubio para moverlo hacia la derecha, provocando un sobresalto en éste.

"Es sencillo Naruto, uno adelante y uno atrás, mientras tanto iremos girando pero no tan rápido…"

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Itachi tenía razón, Sasuke bailaba muy bien. Podía sentir cómo lo jalaba con gentileza hacia distintas direcciones a la vez marcando la pauta; pero también estaba bastante distraído, se sentía nervioso y muy tenso, se movía rígidamente con la cabeza gacha mirando fijamente ambos pares de pies moviéndose, cosa que causó que se mareara un momento y dio un pisotón a Sasuke; sin embargo éste sólo hizo una mueca y siguió moviéndolo.

"¡L-lo siento teme, no entiendo esto-dattebayo!" exclamó el rubio avergonzado y desesperado.

"Dobe, si miras los pies todo el tiempo no podrás bailar y se marearán tanto tú, como la dama."

"¡Oye! ¡No me digas dobe, teme!"

"Sólo concéntrate…"

"¡No puedo-ttebayo!"

"Naruto…"

El rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los profundos y negros ojos de Sasuke observándolo.

"En el baile, debes mirar a tu pareja a los ojos, nunca esquivándola. Ahora, debes concentrarte."

Fue demasiado para Naruto.

_Sus ojos… su voz… ¡no puedo! ¿¡Por qué me siento así!? Está demasiado cerca-ttebayo! _–pensó el rubio cerrando sus ojos casi al instante.

"¡S-si me miras así mucho menos puedo concentrarme-dattebayo!"

Hubo un silencio súbito entre los dos y abrió los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir sin mirar a Sasuke; mientras éste se detuvo para desafiarlo con la mirada.

"¿Por qué dices eso Naruto?"

"Yo…" Naruto cerró su puño con fuerza sobre el hombro de Sasuke arrugando su abrigo. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, porqué se había sentido así.

"Ejem, disculpen…" habló Itachi cesando el sonido del piano "¿debo continuar?"

"Sí, sigue." habló Sasuke sin quitar la vista del rubio. Acto seguido soltó la cintura del rubio para posicionar suavemente su mano sobre su cálida mejilla.

"¡Qué…! Qué estás haciendo-datteba.."

"Cierra los ojos…"

Temeroso, hizo un puchero y los cerró.

_Nunca resulta nada bueno de hacerlo… _\- dijo para sus adentros recordando la primera vez que Sasuke le había tocado la mejilla.

"Ahora, confía en mí."

Naruto asintió.

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero sí sabía que estaba bailando. No veía nada, pero confiaba en Sasuke, confiaba en que no lo soltaría. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando, sólo él y Sasuke. Se dejó llevar y apretó su agarre al azabache mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo. Se movían al compás de la música en perfecta armonía y sincronización, giraban y giraban envueltos solamente en la presencia del otro. Por inercia, Naruto fue recargando poco a poco su cabeza al pecho del Uchiha aún con los ojos cerrados y pudo escuchar su corazón; era arrullador y constante, un sonido fuerte pero no veloz, su corazón bailaba junto con el suyo.

Siguieron así durante un buen rato, sin pensar, sin estar conscientes de su alrededor.

Hasta que Itachi llegó a un determinado momento de la canción donde vagas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Naruto:

**_"¿Me prometes que te quedarás?"_**

**_"Sí. No me iré a ningún lado…"_**

**_"Tu corazón se oye feliz…_**

**_…Sasuke"_**

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla y una punzada de dolor atacó su cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y lo último que Naruto vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a Itachi tocando esa pieza con una mirada de melancolía y una lágrima resbalando por su ojo derecho.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba ya en su habitación acostado en su cama, y a juzgar por la nula iluminación en ella (más que de la luz de la luna), poco a poco fue procesando que ya era de noche. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, así que supuso que algo debió haberle pasado.

Alzó las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo y comprobó que estaba en pijama, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a Sasuke entrar con una taza de té.

"Vaya, ya despertaste."

"Mnn… ¿qué pasó? No recuerdo nada…" dijo el rubio sentándose mientras se despabilaba y se frotaba los ojos.

"Te desmayaste. Estábamos a medio baile cuando de pronto perdiste el equilibrio y de no haberte sujetado a tiempo hubieras tenido un buen golpe también. Nos diste un gran susto."

"Lo siento, no sé por qué pasó…"

_Creo que yo sí_ – pensó Sasuke mirando fijamente la taza de té y recordando aquella melodía que Itachi tocaba cuando estaban bailando.

"¿Quieres té?" le preguntó el azabache extendiéndole la taza.

"Ahh… sí-ttebayo. ¿Pero no es ese tuyo?"

"No importa, puedo bajar a prepararme otro."

Naruto asintió y aceptó la bebida; después, Sasuke bajó a la cocina y se preparó otro té con mucho cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Era la medianoche e Itachi estaba dormido, y después de mucho insistir, Sasuke logró que Karin lo dejara cuidar de Naruto aquella noche y la mucama se fue a descansar también.

Subió de nuevo y entró a la habitación, no sin antes tocar suavemente la puerta. Encontró a Naruto tomando su té pero con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando profundamente.

Encendió la lámpara que reposaba en el buró al lado de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de ésta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Naruto tardó unos segundos en responder.

"Me duele un poco la cabeza."

"Entonces, iré por algún medicamento…"

Sasuke se levantó pero no pudo avanzar ya que el rubio lo sujetó del abrigo, lo miró confundido.

"Podrías… ¿podrías quedarte un momento-ttebayo?"

Las palabras le salieron con voz casi inaudible. Sasuke lo miró serio un momento y se sentó otra vez.

"Sasuke, mientras bailábamos recordé algo."

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿finalmente habrá recordado algo?

"No sé si son recuerdos o… lo imaginé, pero necesito que me respondas algo."

"¿…qué es?"

Naruto tragó saliva y miró a Sasuke decidido.

"Ya… ¿ya nos conocíamos antes? Quiero decir… antes de que llegara a la mansión…"

**No lo sé pero creo que estuvo un poco raro esta capítulo, ustedes díganme! XD La verdad estuvo un poco apresurado pero me está gustando cómo va. O ustedes qué opinan? Bueno, estaré subiendo un capítulo más seguido, ya que tendré más tiempo libre durante un tiempo (Yeeeei :3) y el tiempo que no use en dormir, lo usaré en escribir ;)**

**Muchas gracias por sus visitas y sigan dejando reviews! Onegaai! **

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	6. El Amo me cuenta una historia

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 6: _El Amo cuenta mi historia_**

"Qué… ¿por qué preguntas eso?"

Naruto guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza.

"Sólo respóndeme…"

Su voz se estaba quebrantando y empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, realmente tenía que saberlo, había esperado tanto tiempo para saberlo.

"¡Necesito saberlo Sasuke, por favor!"

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso?

"Itachi mencionó que ya nos conocíamos cuando lo encontré por primera vez-ttebayo, y siento como si la melodía que tocaba en el salón la conociera desde hace tiempo…"

Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke y la apretó mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"¿Tú sabes algo, Sasuke? ¿Sabes sobre mi familia?... Sobre… ¿sobre quién soy en realidad?"

El azabache no aguantaba verlo llorar, y con su mano libre le limpió las lágrimas y levantó su mentón para que éste lo mirara.

"Lo sé. Eres Naruto Uzumaki… y también sé qué hay detrás de ese nombre…"

Naruto lo miró confundido aún sollozando.

"No… no entiendo, ¿de-detrás de mi nombre-ttebayo?"

"Tu historia, tu pasado… y tu familia."

El rubio lo miró con asombro, al fin encontró las respuestas a lo que había estado buscando.

"Ven, te lo contaré todo."

Sasuke se levantó sin soltar la mano del rubio y lo ayudó a levantarse también. Salieron de la habitación de puntillas y bajaron las escaleras con precaución.

Se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al jardín y Sasuke agarró un abrigo del perchero que estaba colocado junto a ella y se lo puso a Naruto como capa.

"No tengo frío Sasuke…"

"Pero afuera el aire está soplando muy fuerte. Ya que te desmayaste no quiero que ahora pesques un refriado."

El azabache le hizo una seña a Naruto para que lo siguiera con la cabeza y salieron al jardín. Se veía muy lindo de noche, las rosas ya no se veían al rojo vivo, pero la luna les daba un elegante tono guinda. Una vez que llegaron a la fuente que era el corazón del pequeño laberinto, tomaron asiento.

Sasuke respiró hondo antes de hablar, necesitaba aire fresco para poder narrar todo.

"Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?"

"¡Por favor, Sasuke!"

Sus ojos zafiro y todavía un poco cristalinos por el llanto lo miraban suplicante.

"Bien."

Antes de empezar miró al cielo y observó las estrellas, era una vista relajante. Necesitaba relajarse.

"Este jardín… lo cuidamos entre todos. Mis padres, mi hermano, tú, yo y… tus padres."

Naruto le prestaba mucha atención, y por más que estuviera asombrado no interrumpía al Uchiha.

"Mis padres y tus padres eran amigos desde la infancia, crecieron juntos y crearon su fortuna juntos."

"¿Fortuna?" interrumpió por primera vez el rubio.

"Tu familia, al igual que la mía, era sumamente poderosa. " Sasuke hizo una pausa y siguió hablando "La verdad no se veían muy seguido, según lo que me contaba mi madre; hasta que nació Itachi."

El Uchiha sonrió un poco "Al parecer, tu mamá cuando lo conoció se empeñó a cuidar de él junto con mi mamá, así que comenzaron a visitarnos más seguido."

"¿Tú ya habías nacido?"

"No, lo que te estoy contando es lo que me contó mi madre."

Naruto pensó por un momento que Sasuke nunca le había hablado de sus padres, pero decidió dejarlo del lado y seguir escuchando.

"Tu mamá, Kushina-san, tocaba el piano, Naruto. Cuando Itachi tenía siete años, poco antes de que yo naciera… mi hermano le pidió que le enseñara a tocar el piano, en especial una canción."

"Para Elisa…" susurró Naruto recordando la primera vez que vio a Itachi tocar.

"Sí, era la canción preferida de tu mamá; y mi hermano me cuenta que ella tarareaba esa misma canción para arrullarte cuando eras bebé."

"¿En serio-ttebayo?" preguntó entusiasmado pero alzando la voz.

"Shhh, vas a despertarlos…"

"Lo siento-ttebayo. Continúa…"

Naruto parecía un niño pequeño al que le contaban un cuento para dormir. Sasuke sonrió con ternura al pensar en esto.

"Lo que te voy a contar a partir de aquí es lo que yo recuerdo, y también lo que me contaron. "

El rubio asintió atento.

"Un día, tu mamá tocaba el piano en nuestra casa y tú te sentaste junto a ella, para entonces ya teníamos seis años; entonces observabas y observabas el piano y…" La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó un poco más "…y cuando Kushina-san terminó, tú repetiste la canción nota por nota, tecla por tecla, aunque claro, un poco más lento."

Naruto comprendió de dónde empezó a tocar, de su madre.

"Todos nos asombramos mucho, yo estaba ahí. "

"¿Convivía mucho contigo-ttebayo?"

Sasuke miró al rubio y éste estaba levemente sonrojado.

"Éramos mejores amigos, Naruto. Crecimos juntos también, básicamente."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en asombro.

"Bueno, ya que nos visitaban más seguido siempre jugábamos juntos. Era muy divertido. Desde ese día del piano, comenzaste a tocar imitando a tu mamá. Realmente todos estábamos muy orgullosos de ti."

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y se reflejó una inmensa tristeza en sus negros ojos…

"Y llegó ese día…"

"¿C-cuál día? ¿Qué pasó-ttebayo?"

Una vez más, el Uchiha respiró hondo para reunir valor y continuar hablando.

"Era tu cumpleaños número ocho, y celebramos en nuestra casa. Nosotros dos estábamos precisamente aquí en el jardín y nuestros padres junto con Itachi estaban adentro." Frunció el ceño, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar "Era de noche. Y… de repente…"

Naruto se estaba preocupando, pero presentía que ahí se encontraba la respuesta para su falta de memoria.

"…sólo… sólo recuerdo que escuchamos gritos y corrimos hacia adentro. Cuando llegamos… "

"… ¿Qué?"

"Asesinaron a tus padres Naruto…"

Las lágrimas que habían abandonado los ojos del rubio empezaban a asomarse de nuevo.

"... y lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue que alguien me golpeó y perdí el conocimiento… esa fue la última vez que te vi, hasta que llegaste a la mansión hace unos días."

"Pero… ¿qué pasó después? ¿Qué pasó con tus padres-ttebayo?"

"…" le costó mucho explicar eso, le dolía cada palabra, le dolía cada recuerdo y cada pensamiento "Cuando desperté, mis padres y mi hermano seguían vivos, y me dijeron te habían secuestrado; y pocas semanas después, durante la noche, asesinaron a mis padres también."

Esta vez, la voz del azabache era la que se quebrantaba; pero no por llanto, más bien por ira.

"Itachi me despertó y se mantuvo a mi lado hasta que dejé de llorar, y eso fue hasta el día siguiente. Y al final… nunca supimos quién fue el asesino, o la razón de lo que hizo."

"…lo siento teme…"

"Bueno… ahora ya lo sabes Naruto."

"…gracias, por decírmelo Sasuke."

Naruto se limpió las pocas y últimas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y miró a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡Claro que me acaban de surgir muchas más preguntas-ttebayo! Jeje"

El azabache no sabía si Naruto se recuperaba así de fácil o sólo trataba de ser fuerte, pero sí sabía que él siempre había sido sincero.

Ya no dijeron nada más y entraron de nuevo a la mansión. Sasuke lo acompañó hasta la habitación y le deseó buenas noches mientras el rubio entraba. Si fuera posible le gustaría dormir con Naruto esa noche, quería abrazarlo; aunque ahora se preguntaba qué habrá sido exactamente lo que recordó. Se lo preguntaría después, por ahora estaba muy cansado; así que suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación encontrándose a medio camino a Itachi recargado en la pared del pasillo.

"No estuviste espiándonos, ¿cierto?"

"No los seguí, hacía demasiado frío como para salir. Pero los vi por la ventana, sí."

"A veces realmente me das miedo."

"Pero no sé si vi bien o me pareció ver a Naruto llorar mientras tú no parabas de hablar. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"…te lo diré mañana, por ahora estoy muy cansado. Hasta mañana Itachi."

"Que descanses." le contestó observando cómo su hermano menor lo pasaba de largo y entraba a su habitación. Se encogió de hombros y regresó a dormir.

Mientras que en otra mansión ubicada en la misma zona…

"Al parecer habrá un baile próximamente Mi Lord, recibió una invitación esta tarde. Asistirán las más grandes familias de la zona."

"¿Y cuál es la familia anfitriona?"

"Los Hyuga, mi Lord."

"… ¿e Itachi Uchiha estará ahí?"

"Mejor aún mi Lord, tengo el presentimiento de que ambos hermanos asistirán."

"…perfecto."

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN Holaaa! Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algo corto, no? Yo lloré mientras lo escribía :´3 (además yo lloro por todo XD) Pronto se irán incluyendo más cosas sobre la familia de Naruto y entrarán personajes nuevos :D **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus visitas y reviews! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Bye byee! :D**


	7. Aquella fotografía que el Amo guardaba

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: _Aquella fotografía que el Amo guardaba_**

Naruto no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Estuvo sentado en su cama con el reloj de Sai en la mano y mirando la luna a través de la ventana.

Estaba muy confundido, tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos; estaba feliz porque ahora sabe que alguna vez tuvo una familia y un mejor amigo, estaba feliz porque ahora comprendía la procedencia de su historia con el piano, ahora sabía gracias a quién tocaba. Sin embargo, el dolor no abandonaba su corazón ya que no recordaba nada, no recordaba nada sobre Sasuke o sobre sus padres, ni siquiera sobre los padres de los hermanos Uchiha; sólo esa imagen que apareció en su mente mientras Itachi tocaba el piano.

Apretó el reloj contra su pecho decidido sobre lo que haría el día siguiente.

Xlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban tomando el té matutino en el comedor de la cocina y las ojeras de Sasuke no podían ser más notorias bajo sus negros ojos, mientras Itachi lo miraba curioso ya que aún no le había dicho de qué estaban hablando el rubio y él anoche.

"Te ves terrible."

El menor le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo. Pero es la verdad…" dijo Itachi soltando una pequeña risilla y tomando un sorbo de su té.

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y apareció el rubio con oscuras bolsas debajo de sus ojos pero con aire animado.

"Buenos días Sasuke, Itachi-san!"

"Buenos días." Respondió Sasuke algo sorprendido "Te levantaste temprano."

"La verdad estuve pegado a la puerta de mi habitación para oír cuando los dos se levantaran-ttebayo!"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Itachi confundido.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes."

Dicho esto, Naruto tomó asiento en una silla entre ellos dos.

"Me parece fantástico Naruto, pero antes díganme de qué estaban hablando ayer ambos, se veían muy sospechosos en el jardín." le contestó Itachi esperando que alguien respondiera de una vez por todas.

"¿Nos estaba espiando-ttebayo?" habló el rubio dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

"Por la ventana sí, a veces da miedo, será mejor que te acostumbres."

"¿Por qué? ¿Siempre es así de raro?"

"No siempre; a veces es realmente un patán pero…"

"¡Oigan! ¡Sigo aquí!" gritó el mayor llamando la atención de ambos.

Sasuke miró a su hermano y carraspeó.

"Ayer Naruto se desmayó porque recordó algo de su pasado y le expliqué todo, pero… aún no recuerda nada, ¿cierto?"

"Sí-ttebayo…" afirmó el rubio con algo triste pero volvió rápido a su buen humor con el que había amanecido "¡Por eso necesito pedirles algo!"

Ambos hermanos se vieron mutuamente y luego pusieron atención al ojiazul.

"Necesito pedirles que me contesten todas y cada una de las preguntas que tenga; aún tengo muchas, muchas más y sólo ustedes pueden sacarme de dudas."

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó el azabache.

"También quiero que me den un recorrido por la casa hoy-ttebayo."

"No toda…" gruñó el azabache.

"Sasuke…" le habló su hermano mayor con tono preocupado mientras el rubio los veía confundido.

"Hmph, está bien… iré al estudio a revisar unos papeles y luego te mostraremos la casa." declaró Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la cocina.

"Rayos, ¿qué le pasa al teme-ttebayo?"

"No te preocupes, siempre es así." le aclaró Itachi.

"Por cierto Itachi-san…"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Porqué llorabas ayer durante la canción?"

Itachi se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, al parecer lo había visto antes de desmayarse. Sonrió con gentileza y empezó a hablar.

"Ya empezamos con las preguntas, ¿eh? Bueno, me da mucha nostalgia esa canción. Si Sasuke te explicó todo entonces supongo que te dijo sobre Kushina-san."

"Sí, me dijo que le pediste que te enseñara a tocar el piano."

"En efecto, así fue. Después de que aprendí a tocar Para Elisa, le pedí que me enseñara más y más canciones; una de ella fue Danubio Azul."

Naruto le ponía suma atención a cada palabra del mayor.

"A ella también le encantaba esa canción. Después de que me la aprendí, me pedía que la tocara y se ponía a bailar con Minato-san; ella era muy alegre."

"¿Minato-san?"

"Tu padre."

El rubio frunció el ceño pareciendo desesperado.

"En verdad Itachi-san, no tienes idea cómo me duele el no recordar nada…"

Itachi lo miró con tristeza y luego le sonrió gentilmente.

"¿Sabes? Antes solías llamarme Itachi-niisan…"

Naruto lo vio y sonrió, claramente el mayor trataba de hacerle sentir mejor.

"De hecho, creo que tengo algo que te gustará."

"¿Qué-ttebayo?"

"Bueno… tendremos que interrumpir a mi gruñón hermano menor."

xlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlx

Sasuke miraba pensativo la invitación al baile que le había llegado esa mañana. Los Hyuga no han hecho muchos eventos desde el incidente de los Uchiha, tampoco tenían mucho contacto con ellos, pero si los habían invitado debía ser un evento grande.

Pero también se preguntaba si Naruto todavía querría ir al baile con él.

_*toc toc toc*_

La puerta del estudio sonó sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos y rápidamente guardó la invitación en el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio.

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió y su hermano entró junto con el rubio.

"Sasuke, recordé que tú tienes algo aquí que puede interesarle a Naruto."

El menor lo miró confundido.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Itachi avanzó hasta quedar a su lado y abrió el cajón izquierdo viendo que la invitación estaba ahí y le sonrió con sorna a su hermano menor.

"Así que después de todo si te interesa, ¿eh?"

"¡Cállate y apresúrate!" le contestó Sasuke algo sonrojado.

Itachi buscó más en el fondo y al fin encontró lo que quería. Cuando el menor vio qué era, miró expectante al rubio esperando su reacción.

"¿Qué es-ttebayo?"

"Es una foto, la única que tenemos de ustedes como familia."

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó y se acercó a Itachi para tomar la foto. Primero lo miró como si le pidiera permiso y el mayor le sonrió sutilmente; sus brazos se extendieron para tomarla y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. Al fin tomó la fotografía pero no la miró, estaba un poco nervioso y asustado.

"Adelante…" asintió Sasuke con la cabeza dándole ánimos y sonriendo un poco, lo cual hizo que el rubio se sonrojara. Finalmente respiró hondo y miró la foto.

Una mujer pelirroja de largos cabellos y vestido verde sostenía un rubio bebé con marcas en sus mejillas en sus brazos, y atrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda estaba un hombre muy parecido a él, sólo que con un traje azul y el cabello ligeramente más largo, rubio también.

Naruto tardó bastante contemplando aquella imagen y alzó la cara para ver emocionado a ambos hermanos que lo veían felices.

"Minato y Kushina-san te amaban mucho, Naruto." le dijo Itachi como afirmando las esperanzas del rubio.

Naruto sintió como salían lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos color zafiro pero no le tomó importancia, realmente se sentía muy feliz, y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

De pronto sintió otra punzada en la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio, pero Itachi llegó a sujetarlo a tiempo para que no cayera.

"¡¿Naruto?! ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó el azabache que se levantó rápido de su escritorio y se acercó hacia él. Para su fortuna, Naruto abrió los ojos y se sujetó de los hombros de Sasuke mientras Itachi lo soltaba para que su hermano menor lo sostuviera.

"¿Estás bien?" le repitió.

"Yo…" Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y soltó su agarre para rodear por completo el cuello del azabache en un fuerte abrazo, lo cual tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

"¿N-naruto?" habló confundido el Uchiha mientras dudoso correspondía el abrazo por la cintura.

"¡La vi! ¡La vi-ttebayo!"

Ambos hermanos comprendieron que Naruto recordó a su madre y Sasuke posó una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos sintiendo cómo su hombro se humedecía de llanto y el cuerpo del rubio transmitía pequeños espasmos debido a los fuertes sollozos, pero de felicidad, claro.

"¡E-era hermosa, dattebayo!..."

**Holaa! Mi tiempo de descanso se acabó, por lo cual tendré menos tiempo libre T_T Pero seguiré subiendo un capítulo cada 5 días máximo XD **

**Qué les pareció este capítulo? Raro? cortito? Dejen sus reviews sobre cómo les pareció onegaiii :3**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus visitas y nos vemos hasta la próxima! :D**

**Nota: los "xlxlxlxl" son para separar los textos, algo así como un punto y aparte XD**


	8. Qué es lo que siento por mi Amo?

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: _¿Qué es lo que siento por mi Amo?_**

No sabía qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante, pero una poderosa determinación ardía en el pecho de Naruto, una determinación a descubrir más y más, a recuperar los recuerdos de todas y cada una de las sonrisas de su madre como la que apareció en su mente poco antes.

Después de haber llorado cerca de diez minutos todo lo que se había aguantado en años, levantó su cabeza del hombro de Sasuke y se frotó los ojos con su manga para mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Su sonrisa era hermosa! ¡Además tenía el cabello muy largo y rojo-ttebayo! No pude recordar mucho pero sólo apareció en mi mente de la nada. Quiero saber más, cómo era su voz, cómo tocaba el piano, ¡y mi padre! Cómo eran ambos y…"

"Oye, oye con calma." Le interrumpió el azabache sujetándolo de los hombros. "A ese ritmo estarás forzando mucho tu cabeza, mejor hay que ir poco a poco."

El rubio tenía la respiración agitada y trató de regularla.

"Me parece muy bien, pero por hoy nos queda el recorrido por la casa." mencionó Itachi observando a Naruto que sonreía más tranquilo.

"De acuerdo." Habló Sasuke abriendo la puerta del estudio invitando a los otros dos a salir.

"¿Empezamos ya?"

"¡Claro-ttebayo!" exclamó el rubio antes de salir del estudio casi corriendo. Los hermanos se miraron mutuamente y salieron detrás de él.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Es un largo pasillo-ttebayo… ¿no te da miedo en la noche Sasuke?"

"No."

Empezaron el recorrido en el segundo piso, donde la habitación de Naruto se encontraba al extremo de un largo corredor y fueron explorando puerta por puerta.

"Además siempre que se despierta en la madrugada camina medio dormido, hace gestos muy curiosos, deberías verlo alguna vez…" le aclaró el mayor al rubio burlándose de su hermano menor.

"Itachi… te recuerdo que te estás hospedando en mi mansión y puedo echarte en cualquier momento." amenazó el azabache.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me controlaré…"

Al ojiazul le dio gracia la reacción de Sasuke, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de verlo así, se lo agradecía internamente a Itachi.

"Muy bien, éste es el salón, ya lo conociste." Habló Sasuke señalando una puerta y continuó así con las que le seguían.

"Y éste es el cuarto de huéspedes, donde Itachi duerme. Y éste es un baño, éste es un viejo ático y…"

"¡Oh! ¿Habrá más cosas de mis padre ahí-ttebayo?"

Sasuke miró a Itachi quien lo miraba preocupado

"No, pero de nuestros padres sí."

"Ohh… ya veo…" Naruto se sintió incómodo un momento, pero no le dio importancia "¿Y qué es la siguiente?"

"Mi habitación."

Naruto rio malicioso "¿Puedo verla-ttebayo?"

"No."

"¡Vamos! ¿O tal vez ocultas algo?"

"No, pero no me gusta que vean mis cosas personales."

"Tranquilo-ttebayo, en realidad quería averiguar si escondías más bocadillos ahí."

"Hn, ¿te parezco una persona que come mucho como para guardar aperitivos en todos lados?"

"No, pero deberías comer más ¿no crees? Te ves muy delgado-ttebayo…"

"No me has visto bien entonces, dobe." le sonrió Sasuke seductoramente lo cual provocó un notable sonrojo en el rubio.

"¡N-no… es que quiera hacerlo teme!" dijo nervioso y mirando el suelo.

Itachi notó la reacción del rubio y sonrió con ternura. Luego, se le ocurrió dejarlos solos para ver si podía pasar algo. Así que carraspeó atrayendo la atención de los menores.

"En realidad… a mí ya me dio hambre, así que iré a prepararme algo a la cocina."

Naruto asintió confundido por la repentina hambre de Itachi, mientras Sasuke sabía que tenía la intención de hacer algo, la cual descubrió cuando Itachi le guiñó el ojo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

"Vaya… tienes razón Sasuke, a veces es un poco raro…"

"No tienes idea…" dijo el azabache suspirando "En fin, continuemos."

Al final, llegaron donde se divisaba una última habitación para topar con una pared blanca y el pasillo prosiguiera su camino doblando a la izquierda.

"Y ésta es la habitación de Karin…"

"Nee Sasuke, ¿desde hace cuánto Karin está aquí?"

"Llegó después de la muerte de mis padres, Itachi la contrató para que me cuidara, ya que él tuvo que empezar a trabajar y esas cosas…"

"Entonces te conoce muy bien, ¿no es así? Es como una nana para ti…"

"Bueno… algo así. Tiene la edad de Itachi."

Siguieron caminando y doblaron a la izquierda, donde el camino terminaba en un balcón.

"¡Vaya! ¡No lo había visto-ttebayo!" dijo Naruto saliendo al balcón y recargándose en el blanco barandal que tenía vista al jardín donde habían estado la noche anterior.

"Está muy espacioso. ¿Verdad Sasuke?"

"Sí, mi madre tenía una silla y muchos jarrones aquí. Le gustaba venir a leer y a tejer."

Sasuke se recargó en el barandal al lado de Naruto, y éste notó que la mirada del azabache se veía triste. Tal vez hacer todo el recorrido le había traído memorias sobre sus padres. Pensó que le gustaría estar en su lugar, pero movió la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es nada. Pensaba que me gustaría estar en tu lugar Sasuke, recordar todo."

"Créeme, no te gustaría estar en mi lugar, no te gustaría recordar los cadáveres de tus padres."

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso-ttebayo…"

"Lo sé, discúlpame si soné rudo."

Naruto observó un poco sorprendido al Uchiha, todo este tiempo había tenido la impresión de que era un hombre bastante orgulloso, pero en realidad era capaz de disculparse.

"Nee, Sasuke…"

"¿Hm?"

"Aquél día en que bailábamos... bueno, cuando desperté de mi desmayo, te dije que había recordado algo o no sabía si lo imaginé…"

Sasuke lo miró atento mientras el rubio observaba el cielo.

"Lo que vi fue… bueno… era de noche y estábamos recostados en algún lugar observando las estrellas, me parece que era el césped y…"

Esta vez, Naruto lo miró fijamente.

"Me pareció preguntarte si me prometías quedarte, y tú me dijiste que sí, que no te irías a ningún lado…"

El Uchiha lo miró sorprendido y conmocionado, recordaba esa noche perfectamente. Le sonrió con ternura al rubio y un leve sonrojo se notaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

"Luego… luego te recostaste sobre mi pecho, y me dijiste que mi corazón se oía feliz… Naruto."

Naruto sintió de nuevo las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos y sin pensarlo abrazó a Sasuke escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, mientras éste sorprendido, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí.

"Lo siento Sasuke, lo siento mucho… en verdad quiero recordarte…"

Sasuke lo separó un poco para verlo y acariciar su mejilla.

"Me tienes aquí, y ahora Naruto…"

Naruto oyó de nuevo aquél alegre sonido del corazón de Sasuke, que una vez más, bailaba al ritmo del suyo.

"Sasuke… yo…" el rubio cerró sus ojos y súbitamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al azabache y salió corriendo del balcón.

Mientras que el Uchiha, estupefacto, aún sentía la calidez y suavidad de aquellos labios.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxllxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Itachi se encontraba saboreando el último trozo del pastelillo que se había preparado en la cocina y se preguntaba cómo les estaría yendo a los dos menores. Cuando de pronto, vio a su hermano menor entrar en el lugar.

"Vaya, supongo que… ¿eh?"

Itachi notó que su hermano no lo escuchaba, caminaba como un sonámbulo, sólo que con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mirada perdida. Sin ver lo que estaba haciendo, tomó una silla y se sentó mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

"¿Muy bien…? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"

Pero Sasuke seguía sin escuchar, y hundió un poco más su rostro cubriendo con su mano sus labios mientras poco a poco un furioso sonrojo invadía su rostro.

Itachi nunca lo había visto así, obviamente algo había pasado. No resistió más la curiosidad y chasqueó los dedos enfrente de su hermano menor, causando un rápido parpadeo en él.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?"

Sasuke miró a su hermano unos instantes y luego su vista se volvió a perder en algún punto.

"Nada pasó Itachi, sólo me enamoro cada vez más de este hombre…"

El mayor lo miró atento y sonrió gentilmente.

"Ya veo, Naruto siempre ha generado ese tipo de reacciones en ti."

"Lo amo Itachi."

"Lo sé."

Hubo un corto silencio y Sasuke rápido se enderezó en su asiento y suspiró profundamente, volviendo a la realidad y mirando a su hermano mayor realmente desde que entró a la cocina.

"¿Quieres que te haga un pastelillo también?"

Sasuke lo miró dudando.

"Sé que las cosas dulces no son lo tuyo, pero necesitas azúcar para despejarte del shock, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho Naruto."

"… de acuerdo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde aquél momento en el balcón y la mente del rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas, su corazón inquieto y sus ojos brillantes mientras abrazaba una almohada sentado en su cama.

No tenía la menor idea de porqué había hecho eso, sólo sabía que quería besarlo y por un momento pensó en hacerlo en los labios pero el sólo pensarlo le provocaba vértigo y su piel se erizaba.

Sin embargo, empezó a sospechar de algo que tal vez era cierto, muy cierto pero no lo admitiría…

Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer por completo en su cama estirando su cuerpo mientras seguía abrazando el cojín.

¿Sentía esto por él desde que eran niños? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él?

_Cómo… ¿cómo se sentirán sus labios-ttebayo?- _pensó acariciando su mejilla recordando cómo el azabache lo hacía.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sasuke tomaba una taza de té en la cocina acompañado de Karin quien lavaba los platos.

"Hmph, ya comimos y el dobe no bajó. Debe estar hambriento…"

"Bueno Amo, póngase en su situación. Tendrá sus razones para no bajar."

"O el muy cobarde simplemente no quiso…"

Karin lo miró confundida.

"Amo, no sé por qué pienso que está enfadado con Naruto-kun…"

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a enfadarme con él, pero lo estoy. ¿Me da un beso, hace que enloquezca y sale corriendo? Me dejó con deseos de probar sus labios… - _pensaba el azabache frunciendo el ceño y dando el último sorbo a su bebida.

"Karin, ya está anocheciendo ¿cierto?"

"Así es."

"Muy bien." Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta "Iré a tomar un baño."

"Está bien, Amo."

Sasuke subió al segundo piso y miró la habitación del rubio al fondo, pensó en tocar pero no lo hizo y entró al baño. Podía ducharse en su habitación ya que todas tenían su propio baño, pero ése tenía la bañera más grande y quería relajarse ahí.

Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la llave de agua caliente.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí-ttebayo? Necesito ir al baño… - _ pensaba el rubio mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a su baño pero se detuvo.

_¡Oh! Había otro en el pasillo ¿no? Creo que esta vez puedo ir a ése…_

Salió de su habitación no sin antes comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca y se dirigió al baño.

Sasuke estaba despojándose de su camisa cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y se topó con un azabache semidesnudo ante él, y que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

Cuando mencionó que se veía muy delgado estaba muy equivocado. Sus músculos se veían fuertes, su espalda ancha y su pálida piel se veía suave pero cálida, contrastaba muy bien con su negro cabello.

Naruto sintió su rostro arder más que nunca y cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ningún ruido, y una vez cerrada, se deslizó recargándose en la puerta y sentándose en el suelo.

_Qué… ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer-dattebayo?!_

**Holaaaa! Cómo los trata la vida? :3 **

**Antees que nada una disculpa por el retraso, sé que había dicho que estaría actualizando cada cinco días pero… todo cambia! Resulta que me mudaré y mis exámenes finales empiezan esta semana, así que estoy estudiando y empacando :S **

**Eso sí, no voy a dejar este fic y esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! ****w Tambi****én quiero aclarar que Karin es mayor que Sasuke, más o menos de la edad de Itachi en esta historia, sólo me la imaginé así XD Y lamento si no me expliqué bien con eso del pasillo, si puedo les dibujaré un mapa de la mansión y pondré el link en las notas finales de los siguientes capítulos :3**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz! :D**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima! (Que en verdad, en verdad espero que sea pronto :3) Me esforzaré por actualizar pronto!**


	9. Tal vez sí amo a mi Amo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: _Tal vez sí amo a mi Amo _**

La música del piano se detuvo en seco cuando Naruto pisó por quinta vez su pie, realmente estaba muy distraído, ni siquiera intentaba del todo acoplarse al ritmo y temblaba cada vez que Sasuke sujetaba su cintura con más firmeza para guiarlo en los giros; y aun así era inútil ya que el rubio ni siquiera estaba ahí, todo el tiempo había tenido la mirada al suelo y había estado evitando la mirada del azabache todo el día, lo cual en verdad estaba empezando a molestarle al Uchiha.

"Naruto, lo voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir al baile?"

"Sí, estoy seguro…"

"Muy bien. Ahora dime Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que en verdad quieres aprender a bailar?"

"Que sí…"

Una venita se marcó en la frente del azabache mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

"Entonces… ¿ Por qué no estás prestando atención?!"

"Si lo que te molesta son los pisotones entonces tú toca la música e Itachi-niisan me guiará…"

Sasuke quedó consternado ya que el rubio no alzaba la voz. Estaba claro que estaba molesto y hubiera esperado algún puchero o algún reclamo más evidente, sin embargo las palabras del rubio fueron apenas audibles. Parecía un poco deprimido.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el salón hasta que Itachi carraspeó haciéndole una seña a Sasuke de que se acercara a él. Su hermano menor miró unos segundos más a Naruto preocupado y se acercó a Itachi quien se había retirado hasta una esquina de la estancia para hablar discretamente.

"¿Qué crees que le pase?"

"La verdad no lo sé, pero déjame hablar con él a solas. Si sigue así de ausente y tú así de alterado no llegaremos a ningún lado."

"Claro, ¿ Y qué te hacer creer que te dirá lo que le pasa?"

"Querido hermano menor… yo no soy tú."

"… no entiendo."

"Así de sencillo."

"¿Y desde cuándo te dice _niisan_? No le hiciste algo raro ¿verdad?"

Itachi movió sus manos indicándole que baje la voz.

"Querido Sasuke, si alguien le hiciera algo, ese alguien serías tú."

Le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia Naruto.

"Y te repito, yo no soy tú."

Dicho esto, Sasuke observó a Itachi indicándole a Naruto que tome asiento en cualquiera de las dos sillas que estaban junto a una de las ventanas y salió del salón para que su hermano mayor se encargara del rubio.

Una vez solos, Itachi notó que la expresión del rubio se suavizó aún más, pero ya no parecía triste o deprimido, más bien relajado. Comprendió que tal vez su alivio se deba a la ausencia de su hermano menor.

"Bueno Naruto… sabes que mi hermano no es muy sutil la mayoría de las veces, así que no le tomes importancia. Sin embargo si te sientes mal deberías decirnos, si te llegas a desmayar otra vez nos darías un buen susto y con eso de que tus memorias están volviendo…"

"Itachi-niisan… no me siento mal…"

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces es algo sentimental ¿eh? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

Naruto pareció dudar sobre contarle sobre el dilema que enfrentaba, pero era la única persona en ese momento que podía ayudarlo.

"Me gustaría… preguntarte algo…"

"… muy bien, te escucho."

"¿Pero me prometes que quedará entre nosotros? ¡No se lo digas al teme, por favor-ttebayo!"

El rubio realmente se veía serio.

"Descuida. Quedará entre nosotros."

Naruto guardó silencio un momento y respiró hondo.

"Sasuke… bueno… ya sabes… en las familias ricas es como una tradición y… bueno…"

Itachi lo miraba atento.

"Sasuke… ¿tiene prometida, ttebayo?"

El mayor se sorprendió un poco y notó las mejillas del otro enrojecer pero sus ojos azules tornarse tristes.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Se me ocurrió que como la familia es muy importante y todo eso… me preguntaba si Sasuke tendría alguna prometida designada o algo así…"

"Hmm… es cierto que nuestra familia tiene esa tradición…"

"Ohh… ya veo…"

"Pero no creo que Sasuke piense seguirla."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué-ttebayo?"

Itachi sonrió con ternura mientras le guiñaba un ojo al menor.

"Digamos que se ha estado reservando para alguien en específico."

Naruto comprendió que se refería a él y se ruborizó, mientras no podía disimular la pequeña y tímida sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus labios.

"La pregunta es… ¿ese alguien en específico le corresponderá?"

Naruto se puso serio de nuevo y suspiró pesadamente mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano y apoyaba su codo sobre su pierna. Al ver su reacción, el mayor decidió ir al grano.

"Naruto, ¿estás enamorado de Sasuke?"

"¡Aggghhhhh no sé,no sé-ttebayo!" exclamó el rubio mientras se estrujaba sus cabellos con fuerza. Le causó algo de gracia a Itachi, había dado en el clavo.

"Ayer… bueno… vi algo que no debía…"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Naruto ocultó su cara entre sus manos y la sintió hervir al recordar lo que había visto.

"Por accidente… entré al baño cuando… él estaba ahí, ttebayo…"

"¿Y no te vio?"

"Espero que no. ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo verlo ahora?!"

"Fácil. Como tu enamorado."

Naruto se sorprendió y alzó la cabeza para ver a un sonriente Itachi.

"Estás enamorado de él Naruto. Lo más sorprendente es que, aunque hayas perdido la memoria, no perdiste tus sentimientos por mi hermano. Ambos se gustan, se olfatea su amor a kilómetros."

El mayor se rió ligerament, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta.

"No tengas miedo Naruto, díselo. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien."

Y finalmente salió dejando a un rubio pensativo.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Después de que Itachi le dijera a Sasuke que Naruto estaba bien, que sólo necesitaba estar solo un rato, se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar. Era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba encerrado en su habitación pensando sobre lo que haría. Ya había tomado una decisión y necesitaba actuar cuanto antes. Entusiasmado, brincó de su cama y se dirigió al armario para buscar un objeto que había dejado en uno de sus abrigos, y lo encontró; lo estrujó contra su pecho y sus ojos brillaron determinados y seguros.

"Sai, al fin encontré mi razón para vivir… ¡y estoy muy feliz de haber salido-ttebayo!"

Dijo para sí mismo sujetando contra sí el preciado reloj de bolsillo.

Estaba listo, el Naruto de antes había vuelto, seguro y vivaz, ya que a veces sentía que conforme pasaba el tiempo con Sasuke se volvía más tímido o más indeciso. Ya no más, le demostraría a ese teme quién mandaba.

Y también le demostraría cuánto lo amaba.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxllxlxlxlxxlX

Ya era la hora de la comida y Karin servía tres platos con el alimento para ambos hermanos y el huésped Uzumaki. Sasuke ya estaba sentado y a punto de comenzar a comer cuando Itachi entró a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar.

"Ya le avisé a Naruto que la comida está lista."

"No creo que baje, últimamente parece disfrutar saltarse ciertas comidas del día."

Gruñó el menor molesto pero se sorprendió al ver al rubio entrar, y muy campante tomó asiento.

"¡Siento la tardanza, ttebayo! Y Sasuke-teme, no hagas conclusiones precipitadas."

El azabache se ruborizó un poco y siguió comiendo.

"Vaya, ¿te sientes mejor Naruto?"

"Definitivamente Itachi-niisan…"

El rubio miró desafiante a Sasuke y sonrió antes de tomar un bocado.

"Mucho mejor, dattebayo…"

Tantos cambios de humor realmente consternaban al azabache, pero después de oír eso se sintió un poco… intimidado.

Miró a su hermano mayor quien al notarlo soltó una risilla y siguió comiendo.

"Muy bien Itachi, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun?"

"Algo tuviste que haber hecho con Naruto…"

"Como te lo dije antes querido y lento hermano menor, yo no soy tú."

"Tch…"

Mientras tanto, Karin que preparaba el postre contemplaba la entretenida escena.

Cuando Naruto terminó, se levantó, agradeció por la comida y se dirigió a Sasuke.

"Teme, necesito hablar contigo. Cuando termines me buscas ya sabes dónde."

"…no, realmente no lo sé."

"En su castillo, Reina Roja-ttebayo."

Y dicho esto el rubio abandonó la cocina.

"Se refiere al jardín, Sasuke-kun…" le aclaró Itachi haciéndole un poco de burla.

"Ya lo sé. Vaya, realmente no entiendo a este hombre. En la mañana se veía triste, y ahora parece enfadado… ¡y conmigo! Rayos, realmente no sé qué le pasa, de pequeños era más tierno…"

El azabache se levantó y agradeció por la comida.

"Pero amas a ese hombre Sasuke, ¡vaya gustos…!"

"¡Cállate Itachi!"

XlxlxlxlxlxxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la fuente encontró al rubio caminando de un lado a otro ansioso, realmente no tenía ganas de interrumpirlo y pensó que lo mejor sería irse, pero a la vez tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que quería decirle.

Sin mencionar que su nueva actitud desafiante del rubio le parecía realmente atractivo.

"Muy bien, la Reina Roja ya está aquí."

Naruto se volvió a él y le sonrió desafiante.

"¿Y qué esperas que haga teme? ¿Una reverencia, ttebayo?"

"Al menos me gustaría que dejaras de decirme _teme_, dobe."

"Hm, _touché_, ttebayo…"

"Más importante ¿a qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino en ti? Hace unas horas daban ganas de abrazarte y ahora temo que vayas a morderme."

"No te morderé, descuida. Simplemente… me di cuenta de algo."

El rubio pareció tranquilizarse un poco y se sentó en un borde de la fuente mientras golpeaba con su mano derecha el cemento indicándole al azabache que se sentara junto a él. Cuando lo hizo ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

"Estoy feliz, ttebayo. Y lamento si te asusté. Tomé una decisión…"

Sasuke lo miró atento y un poco preocupado.

"¿Es sobre si irás al baile o no?"

"No. Sí iré, ttebayo. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte."

"Muy bien, adelante."

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que vine, ttebayo?"

Sasuke pensó un momento y se sobresaltó al recordarlo.

"¿La confesión?"

"Sí. Dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi música, y posteriormente… de mí."

"Lo recuerdo muy bien, Naruto."

"Lo primero que quiero preguntarte es… ¿exactamente cuándo te enamoraste de mi música?"

Sasuke respiró hondo y miró las rosas que los rodeaban, y esta vez Naruto lo miró atento esperando su respuesta.

"Bueno… la primera vez que te oí tocar… esa vez que nos sorprendiste a todos… realmente quedé asombrado. Después de eso me encantaba verte y escucharte tocar, me hacías sentir tanta emoción y felicidad al mismo tiempo..."

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado recordando.

"Recuerdo que cuando tocabas me sentaba junto a ti en el banco y prestaba mucha atención a tus manos, cómo se movían y hacia qué teclas se dirigían… me encantaba hacer eso. Pero, llegó un día en que alcé mi vista y… nunca volví a bajarla hacia tus manos, mi vista se quedó en ti."

Sasuke miró directamente a los zafiros de Naruto y después a sus hermosas marcas, que eran cubiertas por un leve sonrojo.

"Me encantaba verte tan feliz, sonriente e hiperactivo. Me enamoré de ti en esos días, y en tu ausencia, repasaba esa imagen una y otra vez. Hasta hace poco, Karin me convenció de salir de la mansión y buscar algún entretenimiento, fue cuando fui al famoso circo _Akatsuki. _No te imaginas mi sorpresa al oír aquella música después de tantos años en medio del acto, sabía que eras tú, sabía que al fin te había encontrado."

Naruto desvió la vista hacia las rosas y sonrió.

"Entonces teme… si tuvieras que decirme exactamente lo que sientes por mí… ¿Qué me dirías?"

Hubo un corto silencio y finalmente Sasuke lo miró y sonrió.

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Simple y sencillamente..."

Naruto sintió la mano de Sasuke posarse sobre la suya que descansaba sobre el cemento y lo miró para encontrarse con ese reconfortante vacío del negro de sus ojos.

"**Te amo Naruto**."

El rubio se estremeció y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba violentamente; sin embargo, pudo mantener la compostura y aguantarse las ganas de besarlo como aquella vez en el balcón. Acercó su rostro lentamente hasta que sus labios casi rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja del azabache para susurrarle seductoramente

"En el baile te diré mi respuesta, ttebayo…"

**Hola! Cómo están? :3**

**Lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, además creo que estuvo un poco corto ¿no? :S sin embargo, ya tengo el siguiente preparado y lo tendrán muy pronto, (bueno, no tendrán que pasar otras tres semanas al menos XD).**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y follows, me motivan a continuar con ésta historia x3 Sip, realmente subiré el próximo muy pronto y las cosas se irán desenvolviendo en muchos ámbitos… MUAJAJAJA **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima! :D**


	10. Provocando a mi Amo? Mi juego favorito

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: _ ¿Provocando a mi amo? Mi juego favorito._**

Lo estaba disfrutando, realmente lo estaba disfrutando. El rubio repasaba una y otra vez la cara del Uchiha después de haberle dicho esas palabras. Se sentía… mal por el pobre azabache pero a la vez degustaba esa sensación de suspenso que le había dejado.

Para variar, Naruto no podía dormir de lo emocionado que estaba. Los siguientes días iban a ser muy entretenidos, al menos para él.

Lo lamentaba por el pobre Sasuke.

En los siguientes días todo pasó de acuerdo al plan del rubio, no le decía nada al azabache, y lo más sorprendente, es que éste tampoco le preguntaba nada o siquiera le dirigía la palabra. En los siguientes días de ensayo el azabache le pidió a su hermano mayor que él guiara a Naruto, y él tocaría. Itachi se preguntaba cuál era la causa de ese extraño comportamiento tan sumiso de su hermano menor, hasta que notó que el Uzumaki estaba totalmente concentrado en los pasos mientras sonreía con satisfacción, sin duda había puesto a Sasuke en su lugar, así que pensó que sería bueno ayudarlo con su plan malévolo; bueno… realmente no fue de mucha ayuda pero sí aumentó la ansiedad de Sasuke haciéndole pequeñas señas o referencias al rubio en ciertos momentos sólo para molestarlo, le causaba gracia verlo así… y Sasuke vaya que se contenía.

Los pocos días previos al gran evento pasaron y dado que el baile empezaba en la tarde-noche, Naruto gastó casi toda la mañana en su habitación eligiendo que se pondría para entonces. Se sentía muy nervioso, nunca había ido a un baile de gala como ese y la única idea de _traje formal_ que le venía a la mente era uno parecido al que usaba Sai en sus recitales; pero de ninguna manera se pondría algo tan brilloso, no. Se estaba desesperando, y frustrado, se sentó en el borde de su cama contemplando el montón de ropa en el suelo, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

"Adelante…"

La puerta se abrió y entró Karin sonriente.

"Itachi-sama me envió para ayudarte a elegir el atuendo que te pondrás. Pensó que tal vez tendrías problemas…"

"A decir verdad, sí los tengo-ttebayo… gracias…"

La mucama cerró la puerta tras de sí y se agachó para revisar prenda por prenda. Pasados unos minutos, la pelirroja hizo una pausa pensativa y recogió un pantalón beige, una camisa blanca y un saco café.

"Esto junto con sus zapatos negros lucirán muy bien en ti, Naruto-kun…"

"¿En serio crees eso-ttebayo?..."

"¡Por supuesto! Confía en mí, apuesto a que el Amo se quedará sin palabras cuando te vea…"

El rubio le sonrió a Karin un poco apenado y suspiró decidido.

"Muy bien. Gracias por ayudarme Karin!"

"Un placer." Dijo por último la mucama antes de abandonar la habitación. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, oyó ruidos en la cocina y decidió asomarse. Se encontró con Sasuke que tomaba una taza de té y se veía algo sonrojado.

"Amo… ¿pasa algo? Normalmente está trabajando a esta hora…"

"Por hoy decidí tomar un descanso del trabajo. Me siento algo… nervioso…"

La mucama lo miró atento y tomó asiento junto a él.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…?"

El azabache arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Karin y asintió levemente.

"Tal vez sí… necesito preguntarte algo…"

"Lo escucho."

Sasuke hizo una mueca de incomodidad mientras se levantaba rápido de su asiento para asomarse si no se aproximaba nadie y volvió a sentarse, haciéndole una seña a Karin de que se acercara, como si fuera a decirle un secreto.

"Tú… como mujer… bueno, ¿qué opinas de Naruto?"

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender la pregunta de su Amo.

"N-no comprendo… qué opino sobre él… ¿en qué aspecto…?"

Sasuke suspiró y habló con voz aún más baja.

"Crees que Naruto es… ¿apuesto?"

"Ahh… bueno… ¿puedo saber por qué lo pregunta?"

"Ya debes de saber lo que siento por él, ¿no es así? Naruto me dará su respuesta sobre mis sentimientos en el baile pero… temo que… si me rechaza, tal vez alguna mujer pueda acercársele y termine el resto de la noche con ella y se enamore de ella para posteriormente irse lejos y…"

El azabache fue interrumpido al oír una risilla de la mucama.

"¡K-karin! No es gracioso…"

"Lo… lo lamento Amo, es que no pude contenerme." Dijo aún riendo pero luego suspiró suavemente y miró a Sasuke fijamente "Es cierto que Naruto-kun es muy guapo… pero créame que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, en serio."

Karin le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa dejando a Sasuke pensativo; cuando entró Itachi a la estancia.

"Itachi, si vienes a molestar otra vez…"

"Jeje tranquilo… sólo venía a decirte que deberías ir alistándote, deberíamos irnos al menos una hora antes, ya vez que _Frou Frou _no trota muy rápido."

"… ¿trajiste a _Frou Frou_?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que dejaría a mi pequeña en casa sola?"

"Es una yegua…"

"Sigue siendo mi pequeña. Iremos en mi carruaje, así que ve a vestirte y… oye, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojado?"

"No lo estoy."

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y salió de la cocina dejando a Itachi atrás.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Por fin, Naruto había terminado de vestirse.

_-Listo, ttebayo! ¿Cómo luzco?- _se preguntaba mientras se acercaba a un espejo al lado de su cama y se contempló satisfecho. _–Eres apuesto Naruto Uzumaki! Eres apuesto…- _pensaba orgulloso viendo su figura mientras sujetaba su saco con ambas manos y sonreía; pero luego, esa sonrisa se desvaneció y se transformó en una mueca de inseguridad. _–¿Me veré lo suficientemente apuesto para él? Quizá haya muchas chicas en el baile y… ¡no! ¡Prometiste que le darías una respuesta hoy y así será-ttebayo! Vamos Naruto, ¡no te desanimes! Debes estar más seguro que nunca… ¡eso es! ¡Seguro y confiado-dattebayo! -_.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta, pensó que sería Karin de nuevo.

"¡Adelante!"

La puerta se abrió y apareció Itachi entrando a la habitación.

"¡Itachi-niisan! ¿Cómo luzco?"

"Muy bien Naruto, y apuesto a que mi hermano piensa lo mismo."

El Uzumaki se vio una vez más en el espejo y mostró una sonrisa aún más grande que la de hace unos momentos. A Itachi le recordó la bella sonrisa de Kushina-san, realmente se parecía mucho a ella; el mayor sacudió la cabeza y recordó a lo que había ido.

"Vine a traerte algo que tal vez te guste."

"¿Ah?"

El mayor le mostró al rubio un frasco y éste lo tomó mirándolo curioso.

"¿Qué es? ¿Un frasquito para encogerme como Alicia? Jejeje"

"Hn, no. Es una colonia que compré hace poco pero nunca la he usado. Sin embargo, quiero que la tengas."

Naruto lo miró asombrado y después destapó el frasquito para oler la fragancia, era realmente exquisita.

"¡Huele muy rico! ¡Muchas gracias-ttebayo!"

"Apuesto a que volverás loco a Sasuke con eso." Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y hacía ruborizarse al rubio ligeramente.

"Y hablando de mi tonto hermano menor… será mejor que bajemos ya. Ha de estar esperándonos abajo o en el carruaje."

El Uzumaki asintió animado y untó un poco de la fragancia en su cuello.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxllxlxlxlxlX

Sasuke miraba el atardecer a través de la ventana del carruaje. Había estado así esperando a su hermano mayor y al rubio durante quince minutos y gruñó molesto, cuando la puerta se abrió y se asomó Itachi.

"Yo conduciré."

"¿Qué no es obvio? ¿Hay alguien más para que lo haga?"

"Hmph, gruñón. Además, vine a advertirte."

"¿De qué?"

"Reprime tus ganas de hacerle algo a Naruto-kun. Viene muy… provocador."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

El mayor le sonrió divertido y se apartó para que el rubio entrara. Sasuke más que quedarse boquiabierto, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Naruto subir al carruaje y sentarse en el sillón enfrente de él, y sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo cuando éste lo miró con sus zafiros más encendidos que nunca. Realmente se veía hermoso, y el traje le ayudaba mucho.

"Sí, tú también te ves muy bien teme, ttebayo."

Le habló el Uzumaki al notar la expresión del azabache, y éste al darse cuenta de la posible cara de idiota que había puesto hizo que su sonrojo se volviera aún más notorio y desvió la vista hacia el paisaje de nuevo.

"Tsk, como sea."

Vaya que lo disfrutaba. El rubio disfrutaba ver todas y cada una de esas reaccionas que provocaba en su Sasuke.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló. El azabache siempre veía hacia la ventana y de vez en cuando se frotaba la frente, y el rubio lo notó.

"¿Qué tienes-ttebayo?"

"Me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo."

"Ohh… cuando lleguemos puedes pedirle una taza de té al anfitrión."

"Supongo…"

El azabache vio de reojo a Naruto quien tenía una mirada preocupada.

"Hn, no es para tanto… sólo es un dolor de cabeza."

Naruto se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

"¡N-no es que me preocupe por ti-ttebayo!"

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto vio una vez más a Sasuke y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna quedaba perfectamente con la pálida piel de Sasuke, y además se veía muy elegante. Llevaba un saco, pantalones y botas negras junto con una camisa blanca, y en el bolsillo superior de su saco llevaba una rosa roja, probablemente cortada del jardín. El rubio se mordió los labios instintivamente al verlo así.

De repente ambos salieron de sus mentes al sentir al transporte detenerse y la puerta abrirse por Itachi.

"Caballeros, la mansión Hyuga."

Ambos bajaron del carruaje y el rubio se asombró al ver la dimensión tan grande del lugar. El camino hacia la entrada estaba adornado a los lados por pequeñas fuentes de ángeles, y arriba de la puerta, había un símbolo de una especie de flama dentro de un círculo amarillo sobre la inscripción _Hyuga_. No sabía por qué, pero a Naruto le dio la impresión de que esa familia era aún más rica que la Uchiha. En fin, acompañado de ambos hermanos entraron al lugar. Estaba reluciente, demasiados adornos de cristal como un candelabro que colgaba del techo y jarrones que lucían demasiado delicados pero sin duda le daban un toque glamuroso a la mansión. Se podían divisar algunas damas hablando en grupos, otras presentándose con algunos otros caballeros, una que otra pareja coqueteando y otros caballeros por allá haciéndose los importantes mientras fumaban y hablaban de temas serios.

Pocas veces Naruto había tenido la oportunidad de ver al público detrás del telón antes de empezar las funciones en el circo, pero nada comparado con el ambiente de ese lugar. Se sentía algo… ¿pequeño? ¿Insignificante, tal vez? Sobre todo porque sólo parecía haber gente importante.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio que era Itachi sonriéndole, como si adivinara su pensamiento y mostrándole una sonrisa como para darle seguridad.

"¡Oh! ¡Los jóvenes Uchiha, qué sorpresa!" se oyó una voz cerca entre la multitud. Después de unos segundos de búsqueda, los tres divisaron al propietario de la voz que caminaba hacia ellos, un hombre alto y de expresión severa pero amable, tenía el cabello castaño y vestía un traje gris.

"Vaya… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, me alegra que vinieran…" decía mientras estrechaba entusiasmado la mano de cada uno, pero se detuvo un momento después de estrechar la del rubio y lo miró fijamente.

"Este joven… ¿te conozco de algún lado?"

Naruto lo miró confundido un momento.

"Ahh… no señor, pero es un honor. Soy Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo."

El hombre se sorprendió.

"¿Podrá ser…? ¿El hijo de Minato?"

"Así es, Hiashi-san." Respondió Itachi.

Hiashi Hyuga pareció conmoverse un momento y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"Tu padre y yo éramos buenos amigos, Naruto. Me da mucho gusto volver a escuchar de ti, después de todos estos años…"

Naruto le mostró una gran sonrisa y el anfitrión se dirigió a los tres.

"Adelante, adelante, pónganse cómodos. El salón del fondo hay té por si se les ofrece."

"Muchas gracias." Respondieron los tres y se dirigieron al salón donde había todavía más gente (sobretodo damas) y se sirvieron cada uno una taza, y una vez servida, se dedicaron a observar a la gente yendo de aquí para allá.

Sasuke notó que un grupo de chicas al fondo de la estancia murmuraban y se juntaban mirando a su dirección; y eso sólo significaba una cosa: pensaban hablarle a uno de los tres y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Naruto, **su **Naruto.

Mientras tanto, el rubio no había notado eso aún. Se quedó pensando sobre Hiashi-san y su relación con su padre. Le gustaría hablar con él para averiguar más sobre su familia; además había algo en sus ojos que le resultaba familiar. Suspiró y empezó a observar a la multitud cuando divisó a una persona en especial que no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

"¡Sai!"

**Qué taaaal? Cómo están? :3 Realmente ando muy inspirada estos días y ya sé lo que va a pasar… y lo subiré muy pronto… MUAJAJA **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas! Me hacen muy muy feliz, como una lombriz x3**

**En fin, espero subir dentro de poco el siguiente capítulo! Mientras tanto… hasta entonces! :D**


	11. Mi Amo realmente es celoso

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 11: _Mi Amo realmente es celoso_**

Un chico pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke sólo que con el cabello más corto y mucho más pálido estaba dentro de un grupo de hombres quienes mantenían alegremente una conversación, en la cual no participaba pero se entretenía escuchándola. Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz exclamar su nombre, una voz muy especial que hizo que se sobresaltara y empezara a buscar de inmediato; y por fin, divisó a Naruto abriéndose paso entre la multitud entusiasmado para llegar a él.

Sai sonrió y cuando por fin el rubio llegó hacia él lo abrazó con mucha alegría.

"¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayo? ¿Cuándo saliste?"

"Apenas hace unos días. Pero cuéntame ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Cómo te ha ido Na…?"

El pelinegro dejó de hablar dudando si debía decir aquella palabra.

"No te preocupes Sai, ya no me molesta."

Sai se sorprendió y sonrió realmente feliz por su antiguo compañero de celda, se veía realmente aliviado y feliz.

"Muy bien… Naruto. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?"

El rubio suspiró emocionado y jaló a su acompañante del hombro para ir a algún lado.

"Ven, necesito contarte algo-ttebayo."

Mientras tanto, Sasuke que había estado observando tal encuentro desde lejos se alteró un poco al verlos desaparecer entre la multitud.

_-¿Quién es ese? ¿Por qué se lo lleva a otro lado?-_ pensaba el azabache frunciendo el ceño y dando un sorbo a su té.

"Debe ser Sai." Aclaró Itachi al notar la expresión del menor.

"¿Quién?"

"Sai. Ya sabes, el antiguo compañero de celda de Naruto. ¿Qué nunca te habló de él?"

"Sea quien sea, ¿quién se cree para llevarse a Naruto así?"

"En primer lugar Sasuke-kun, si no observaste bien fue Naruto quien se llevó a Sai. Y en segunda, relájate, no todos andan detrás de tu preciado Naruto. Sólo son amigos, no hay necesidad de estar tan celoso."

"Hmph, no lo estoy. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"No me da buena espina…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Sasuke posó su vista pensativo a un hombre que estaba en el grupo de Sai mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su bebida.

"Creo que viene con Lord Danzo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Así que… ¿me dirás cómo te ha ido?"

"Bueno… han pasado muchas cosas-ttebayo…"

"Y buenas. Puedo deducirlo por tu expresión, pareces feliz."

"Hn, estoy feliz Sai."

Ambos amigos hablaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión donde no estaba tan concurrido, era mucho más cómodo así.

"¿Lo encontraste?"

"… ¿Qué?"

" Tu razón para vivir, para estar afuera…"

El rubio recordó cuando le dijo a Sai antes de salir del circo esas palabras, y enseguida la imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente, provocando que sonriera levemente y se ruborizara.

"Ya veo… eso significa que sí."

"No tienes idea-ttebayo…"

"Y… ¿puedo saber cuál es el nombre de la dama?"

Naruto lo miró confundido.

"¿Cuál dama?"

"¡Vamos Naruto! Esa sonrisa sólo significa que estás enamorado."

"Ahh sí, pero no de una dama…" respondió el rubio con una expresión de lo más inocente y despreocupada. Mientras que ésta vez, Sai lo miró confundido. El rubio suspiró como cualquier persona enamorada lo hace y miró hacia dentro de la mansión.

"Su nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"¿Uchiha? Creo que oí de mi nuevo Amo ese apellido…"

"¿Cómo que tu nuevo Amo? ¿Quién es?"

"Lord Danzo Shimura. Es un poco extraño y no habla mucho, pero cómo le encanta dar órdenes…" aclaró el pelinegro haciendo cara de fastidio.

"¿Te trata mal o algo así-ttebayo?"

"No, sólo me usa de entretenimiento. Recito algunos poemas para él algunas veces. Vivo como huésped en su mansión."

"Ohh… igual que yo."

"¡Pero no terminaste de decirme! ¡Cuéntame más de este tal Sasuke! ¿Cómo es él?"

"Bueno, tengo que decirte algo más…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"Recuperé un poco de memoria sobre mi pasado-ttebayo…"

Sai se sorprendió y al principio no lo creyó, pero al ver los ojos sinceros de su amigo sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad. Naruto más que su amigo y antiguo compañero de celda, era como su familia durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el circo. Realmente estaba muy feliz por él.

"Eso significa… ¿que ahora recuerdas a tu familia?"

"Bueno… no del todo, sólo recordé unos instantes a mi madre cuando Itachi-niisan me mostró una foto de mis padres."

"Ya veo…, ya verás cómo recordarás todo algún día. ¿Y eso es lo único que has recordado?"

"No, también recordé un momento con Sasuke cuando éramos niños. Resulta que su familia y la mía eran muy unidas y nosotros dos éramos grandes amigos antes de que… bueno, asesinaran a mis padres y me secuestraran-ttebayo…"

"Ya veo… y entonces fue así como llegaste al circo."

"Parece que sí."

Ambos guardaron un poco de silencio antes de continuar platicando. Sai le comentó al rubio que tenía planeado escaparse de la mansión de Danzo para viajar a donde su familia vive y reencontrarse con ellos, mientras que Naruto le platicó sobre todo lo que había vivido en la mansión Uchiha, incluyendo sus momentos con Sasuke.

"Vaya… y… ¿hasta dónde han llegado?"

"¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?"

"¿Ya se han besado?"

"¡N-no! Ya te dije que sólo le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo…"

"Entonces… tienes que apresurarte."

"¿Apresurarme con qué?"

"Creo que ya tienes demasiado tiempo haciendo esperar al pobre Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve con él! No queremos que se ponga celoso…" le animó el pelinegro dándole palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo a regresar con su Amo.

"¡Bien-ttebayo!"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Creo que iré a buscarlo."

"No Sasuke, ya no debe tardar."

"¡Pero Itachi…!"

"¡Hola, ya volví-ttebayo!" exclamó el rubio llegando apenas donde estaban ambos hermanos; pensó que tendría que buscar por toda la mansión para encontrarlos pero al parecer no se habían movido de donde los había dejado. Claro que notó la pesada mirada de Sasuke sobre él en cuanto llegó.

"¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Ni siquiera nos dijiste a dónde te ibas! ¡O con quién!"

Naruto sonrió con sorna y recargó su codo en el hombro del azabache mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Acaso estabas celoso Sasuke-teme?"

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar hablar al rubio con ese tono grave e insinuador, lo cual Itachi notó y decidió dejarlos solos.

"Creo que iré a buscar a Hiashi-san para comentarle de lo bueno que estaba el té." Dijo el mayor antes de irse.

_-¡Ahh no! No me dejaré domar tan fácil usuratonkachi… ¡y menos cuando te vas con ese tipo y regresas como si nada…! Y yo preocupándome con damas… ¡eso es!- _pensó Sasuke antes de soltarse del agarre del rubio, no quería cederle la batalla tan fácilmente, no iba a manipularlo tan fácilmente…no. Y mucho menos al gran, rico, apuesto y cautivador Sasuke Uchiha.

"Por supuesto que no estoy celoso, desde un inicio sabía que era tu amigo." Declaró recuperando su altiva postura. "Es más, creo que las chicas del fondo quieren hablarnos. ¿Te parece si vamos con ellas?"

Naruto lo miró algo enojado. _– ¿Qué se cree el teme-ttebayo? Ohhh… ya veo… quiere que le ceda la batalla...; ¡muy bien Sasuke! ¡A jugar-dattebayo!- _

"Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. ¡Vamos-dattebayo!" regresó el ataque el rubio mientras le sonreía astuto al azabache y caminaba hacia dichas damas, mientras que éste se había dado cuenta que Naruto había aceptado su indirecta invitación a jugar.

Así es como coquetean estos dos, con un juego seductor para saber quién es el que ganará. Después de todo, ambos son demasiado tercos.

Al llegar ambos caballeros al grupo constituido de cuatro damas, Sasuke se presentó primero haciendo a las señoritas ciertos cumplidos, y luego el rubio comenzó a sacar el tema de conversación. Claramente parecía era un duelo para ver cuál de los dos coqueteaba mejor con las chicas, pero la verdadera intención era darse uno al otro celos. Sólo se hacían del rogar. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, Naruto sabía muy bien que el azabache le llevaba ventaja, ya que él no tenía mucha experiencia social, hasta que llegó un punto en que el Uchiha se ganó la completa atención de las cuatro damas. Se estaba quedando sin alternativas, y como salvación para el rubio, se empezó a oír música y personas bailando en el salón adyacente del que se encontraban. ¡Bingo!

"Disculpe que me atreva tan repentinamente a pedirle esto Lady Lucas…" habló el rubio a una de las mujeres con tono cautivador "…pero ¿sería tan gentil para concederme esta pieza? Parece usted una excelente bailarina-ttebayo."

La señorita Lucas aceptó gustosa mientras Sasuke veía al Uzumaki con cara de _ya vi lo que hiciste ahí_. Así que sin más, Naruto se llevó a la dama a la pista de baile.

_-Olvidas quién te enseñó a bailar dobe…-_ pensó el Uchiha apunto de pedirle a otra de las damiselas que bailara con él, pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada realmente fuerte en la cabeza. Su dolor no se había ido del todo y ahora se intensificaba. No podría bailar así, así que se sentó en una silla al lado y sostuvo su frente con ambas manos.

"¿Se encuentra usted bien, Uchiha-san?" le preguntó una de las chicas.

"Estoy bien, un pequeño mareo. Es todo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Después de una placentera conversación con el anfitrión, Itachi decidió volver con su hermano para ver cómo iban las cosas. Estaba totalmente confiado de que estaría con Naruto conversando o bailando.

Cuando pasó por la pista de baile, observó a un montón de mujeres rodeando a una cabeza rubia hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Parecía que el rubio resultó ser un buen bailarín a juzgar por todas las chicas que lo rodeaban pidiéndole que bailara con ellas.

Pero si Naruto no estaba con Sasuke… ¿dónde estaba él?

Se asomó en el salón donde los había dejado, y efectivamente, divisó a su hermano menor sentado con las manos en la frente. Caminó hacia él.

"Hey, ¿dónde está el galán de Sasuke-kun? Y yo que pensé que estarías con Naruto y…"

El mayor notó los hombros de Sasuke subir y bajar a un acelerado ritmo, como si estuviera muy agitado.

"Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

El Uchiha menor no respondía. Así que se agachó para descubrir su cara y se alarmó al verla. Sasuke estaba realmente rojo y sudando mientras jadeaba. Itachi rápidamente colocó su mano en su frente y la quitó enseguida al notar que estaba hirviendo.

"¡Iré por Naruto, debemos irnos ahora!"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

El carruaje no podía ir más rápido. _Frou Frou _realmente hacía un gran esfuerzo, ya que era una yegua de bastante edad; mientras que en el interior del transporte Naruto sostenía la cabeza de Sasuke recargada en su hombro y la acariciaba tratando de calmarlo, y de calmarse a sí mismo.

"Resiste Sasuke, ya casi llegamos-ttebayo…"

Al ver que el azabache no respondía y fruncía cada vez más el ceño del dolor sintió que se le partía el corazón, no aguantaba verlo así. Hasta que llegó un momento en que éste relajó por completo la expresión de su cara, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, responde-ttebayo!"

Sasuke había perdido el conocimiento.

"¡Itachi, más rápido! ¡Perdió el conocimiento!" gritó el rubio a través de la ventana y miró una vez más a su amado mientras sentía lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

"Aquí estoy Sasuke… sólo resiste-ttebayo…"

**… **

**sólo diré que se pone mejor :3 Los veo en el próximo capítulo! ;)**


	12. Sólo fue un susto

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 12: _Sólo fue un susto…_**

Apenas llegaron a la mansión, Itachi cargó a Sasuke para llevarlo a su habitación. Claro que al entrar al lugar y Karin ver semejante escena la alarmó enseguida y siguió al mayor hasta llegar a su cuarto. Itachi recostó con cuidado a su hermano menor que llevaba despierto poco tiempo, pero su cuerpo seguía demasiado caliente y empezaba a jadear de nuevo. La mucama salió corriendo de la estancia y volvió pocos minutos después con un paño húmedo y un frasco con medicamento líquido.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Me oyes? Resiste un poco…" empezó a hablarle su hermano al notar que el menor abría los ojos. Éste apenas distinguía quiénes estaban ahí, su vista era borrosa, sin embargo distinguía las voces, mientras una de ellas le indicaba que abriera la boca para sentir una sustancia de sabor amargo deslizarse por su boca y tragárselo. No sintió ningún efecto al principio, pero pocos minutos después el intenso dolor que atacaba su cabeza fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta pasadas unas horas, por fin respiraba tranquilo y agradecía el no sentir su cabeza, ni siquiera quería pensar, aunque aún sentía su cuerpo a elevada temperatura.

El mayor y Karin se quedaron todo el tiempo ahí hasta ver a Sasuke más tranquilo.

"Qué bueno, parece que el dolor de cabeza se fue…"

"¿Qué el Amo no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir a la fiesta así? Además con este clima…"

"Por supuesto que el frío no le ayudó. Pero ya llegamos, y hay que estar agradecidos de que contábamos con su medicamento."

Itachi suspiró más aliviado y se dejó caer en un sillón de la habitación del azabache, cuando éste, ya más o menos despierto habló.

"Dónde… Naruto…"

"Sasuke, debes descansar por ahora. Intenta dormir, Naruto está bien."

"Lo… quiero aquí… conmigo…"

El mayor sonrió un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que aún en su condición, Sasuke pudiera ser tan caprichoso? Se levantó y colocó el paño en su frente.

"Le diré que venga, mientras tanto intenta dormir." Trató de calmarle mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos suavemente cerrándolos. Le recordó cuando era pequeño y hacía lo mismo cuando tenía pesadillas.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y los dos mayores salieron de la habitación; y una vez afuera, la mucama se percató de algo.

"Por cierto Itachi-sama, ¿dónde está Naruto-kun?"

"Bueno, parece que tuvimos dos incidentes al mismo tiempo…"

"¿A qué se refiere? ¿Naruto-kun está bien?"

"Espero que sí. Cuando bajé del carruaje a Sasuke tenía una expresión… no lo sé, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y estaba llorando. Me dijo que recordó algo, fue entonces cuando Sasuke empezó a despertar, le dije que me contara más tarde y vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude."

"Cielos, ¿y en dónde está?"

"No sé si siga en el carruaje, estaba petrificado. Iré a buscarlo. Además, Sasuke pregunta por él."

La mucama asintió preocupada y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar unas tazas de té, mientras que Itachi bajaba las escaleras y salió para buscar al rubio en el carruaje. Y en efecto, seguía ahí, inmóvil donde lo había dejado.

"Naruto." Habló con voz firme para sacar al rubio del trance en el que parecía estar.

"I-Itachi-niisan…"

Su voz fue apenas audible, en verdad parecía afectado. Debió impresionarle mucho lo que recordó.

"¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que recordaste?"

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco mientras sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Sin embargo se limpió los ojos con su antebrazo aunque no hubiera salido ninguna lágrima e inhaló tratando de calmarse.

"Sasuke y yo… estábamos jugando en el jardín y… de la nada empezó a llorar, dijo que… le dolía mucho, sólo decía eso-ttebayo…"

Itachi creyó saber a qué se refería el rubio.

"Yo lo consolaba y le decía que debíamos regresar a donde estaban sus padres, pero antes de hacerlo…"

Su voz empezó a quebrarse

"Se desmayó y yo… yo… ¡me asusté mucho-ttebayo!"

Naruto empezó a sollozar y no parecía tener intención de seguir hablando, lo cual el mayor entendió que eso fue todo lo recordó.

Le causó mucha ternura, Naruto había experimentado ese susto otra vez y lloraba como aquél día cuando llegó con Sasuke en brazos pidiendo ayuda. Sonrió y acarició su cabeza revolviendo sus rubios cabellos.

"Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero ese día fue justo como hoy. Pero gracias a ti, que llegaste muy asustado cargando a Sasuke hasta donde estábamos nuestros padres y yo, llevamos a Sasuke de inmediato al doctor y se alivió. Te asustaste mucho, sí; pero después de que Sasuke se sintiera mejor al día siguiente ustedes dos seguían jugando como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo fue un susto."

El rubio pudo tranquilizarse un poco e Itachi continuó hablando.

"Sasuke tiene algo muy curioso, dos veces al año le pasa esto. Es decir, le da fiebre o se siente muy mal un día y al siguiente todo está bien; han sido pocas las veces en que le da tan fuerte como acaba de pasar y sí, tarda unos pocos días en recuperarse del todo, pero nada mayor que eso. Normalmente le pasa a inicios del verano y poco antes de año nuevo."

La expresión del Uzumaki cambió completamente, como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

"¿Ya estás más tranquilo?"

"Sí…gracias, Itachi-niisan."

El mayor le sonrió y lo ayudó a bajar del carruaje.

"¿Puedo ir a ver a Sasuke-ttebayo?"

"¡Oh, cierto! De hecho preguntó por ti y vine a buscarte. Está en su habitación."

"¡Gracias-ttebayo!"

Dicho esto, el rubio salió disparado hacia dicha habitación y entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido; se acercó lentamente hasta quedar al lado de la cama del azabache y lo contempló por unos momentos, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente pero no sabría decir si estaba dormido o no.

"Sasuke…" susurró para sí mismo cuando notó que el azabache abría los ojos lentamente y apenas se distinguía una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Así que no estabas dormido-ttebayo…"

"Te estaba esperando dobe…"

Naruto sonrió y se sentó en un borde de la cama.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Ya no me duele la cabeza pero aún me siento con calentura."

"Oh, en ese caso te cambiaré el paño."

El rubio quitó el trapito de la frente de Sasuke y la humedeció de nuevo con ayuda de una charolita con agua fría que Karin dejó en el buró, y suavemente, acariciando la frente del azabache removió sus cabellos antes de colocarlo de nuevo.

El Uchiha suspiró y tomó la mano del rubio.

"En verdad estoy muy cansado…"

"Sí, está bien. Será mejor que duermas…"

Cuando intentó levantarse, el agarre del pelinegro se lo impidió.

"Quiero que duermas conmigo Naruto…"

El rubio se sonrojó furiosamente. Aunque estuviera enfermo y todo eso, al pronunciar esas palabras Sasuke se veía… lindo.

"Por favor Naruto…"

Naruto pensó que ya fue suficiente de hacerse del rogar, sin pensarlo dos veces asintió y el azabache lo soltó para que caminara al otro lado de la cama para poder acostarse, ya que él estaba en la orilla izquierda.

El rubio se quitó los zapatos primero y se recostó tapándose con las cobijas.

"¿Seguro que está bien-ttebayo?"

"Sí…" dijo el azabache mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del Uzumaki causando un sobresalto en éste.

Se quedaron un momento callados.

"Naruto…"

"¿Sí?"

"No me diste tu respuesta…"

El rubio sonrió y pasó su brazo por debajo del azabache para poder abrazarlo.

"Te la diré mañana…"

Sasuke estaba a punto de ceder ante el sueño cuando habló por última vez en la noche.

"Naruto…"

"¿Sí?"

"Hueles muy bien…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sintió cosquillas en su mejilla y trató de volver a dormirse, pero aún con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir la luz del día en sus párpados. No quería despertar, realmente estaba muy cansado; pero de la nada, sintió un ligero aire en su nariz, un aire cálido que ahora se dirigía a su oído y escuchó una voz muy suave, que le susurraba.

"Naruto…"

Más que un susurro se podría describir como un ronroneo, y otra vez lo escuchó…

"Dobe…"

¡Nadie le dice dobe! Con mucha pereza abrió lentamente sus ojos para toparse con dos, grandes, y hermosas orbes negras… y muy cerca. Por supuesto se asustó y acto seguido se alejó al menos unos cuantos centímetros.

"¡Sa…Sasuke! ¡Estás muy cerca-ttebayo!" gritó mientras se daba cuenta de su posición. Es decir, hasta donde recordaba, él tenía abrazado al azabache y no entendía cómo terminaron con las posiciones intercambiadas. Ahora, el Uchiha sonrió seductor y acercó de nuevo su rostro a la del rubio.

"Te recuerdo que me debes una respuesta…"

Naruto ya no aguantó más y saltó de la cama totalmente sonrojado.

"¡No te aproveches teme! ¡Vaya maneras tuyas de despertar a los demás-ttebayo!"

"No a los demás. Sólo a ti…"

Ahora sí el rubio se enojó.

"¡Tú… eres un…!"

"¡Vaya, veo que ya despertaron!" habló Itachi entrando a la habitación para encontrarse tal escena."¿Interrumpo algo?"

"¡No volveré a dormir contigo Sasuke-teme!" le regañó el rubio a un burlón azabache. Y esta vez, fue Itachi el sorprendido.

"¿Se puede saber que hicieron anoche usted dos?"

"Naruto y yo pasamos una linda noche."

"¡No digas cosas que no son-ttebayo! ¡No dormimos en ese sentido Itachi-niisan!"

"¿En qué sentido hablas dobe?"

"¡Tú sabes de lo que hablo teme!"

"La verdad no lo sé, ¿te importaría decírmelo?"

"¡Sasuke-temeee! ¡No te lo perdonaré-dattebayo!" exclamó por último el rubio antes de salir la habitación realmente enojado y avergonzado. Mientras Itachi procesaba todo lo sucedido.

"Sasuke, no deberías tratar así al pobre Naruto-kun…"

"Hn, ¿viste lo lindo que se veía?"

"Sí pero…ahhh, en fin. Veo que te sientes mejor."

"Así es."

"Pero debes quedarte en cama, por si acaso."

"Sabes que no tolero estar sin hacer nada."

"Es sólo por hoy, no queremos darle otro susto a Naruto."

"… ¿Otro susto? ¿De qué hablas?"

Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una orilla de la cama.

"Naruto recordó algo anoche. Recordó la primera vez que te desmayaste, en verdad estaba asustado, para él fue como volver a vivirlo."

Sasuke escuchaba atento a su hermano, recordaba muy bien ese día.

"Estaba muy preocupado por ti, durante el trayecto lo oía llorar mientras decía una y otra vez tu nombre."

"Ya veo… ¿y está bien?"

"Sí, sólo fue el susto. Pero deberías disculparte, en serio se preocupó muchísimo."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero dudo que quiera verme en el resto del día, está muy enojado sin duda."

Itachi asintió suspirando y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararle el desayuno a su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la alcoba de Naruto, éste se desvestía para cambiarse de ropa, ya que se había quedado dormido con el traje que usó en el baile.

_-¿Qué le pasa? ¡Me preocupé tanto y accedí a quedarme con él para darme tales sustos! El teme sin duda me las pagará-ttebayo…- _pensaba mientras se quitaba su camisa y se detuvo al percibir un olor; así que presionó la prenda contra su rostro y sonrió _–es el olor de Sasuke…-_

**Holaaa! Estuvo corto, lo sé. Les aseguro que tenía otra cosa en mente cuando dije que se pondría mejor en el capítulo anterior pero… ¡vamos! ¿Quién se resiste al encanto de imaginarse a éstos dos durmiendo juntos? (incluso los dibujé) :3 Así que me desvié un poquitín jeje…**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas, como siempre se les agradece muuuchísimo y sin duda espero publicar el siguiente capi pronto x)**

**Hasta la próxima! :D**

**PD: Si se fijaron en el título ya no lleva la palabra "Amo"; me pareció algo muy repetitivo y decidí cambiarlo para describir mejor el contenido del capítulo. ¿O ustedes que opinan? **


	13. Un oscuro trasfondo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 13: _Un oscuro trasfondo…_**

"Ya te dije que lo siento, Naruto."

"Lo oí…"

"¿Y por qué aún no quieres perdonarme?"

El rubio se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke para entregarle su té, ya que éste seguía en cama. Cuando llegó, el azabache se disculpó (aunque de mala gana) por lo sucedido en la mañana, pero Naruto mantenía su puchero.

"Porque… bueno…" Naruto se ruborizó un poco y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la cama. "Esas cosas… no se arreglan con una simple disculpa-ttebayo. Quiero decir… ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando perdiste el conocimiento? Además recordé algo horrible…"

"Lo sé, Itachi me lo contó."

"¡Y aunque estaba cansado, accedí a dormir contigo porque me lo pediste! ¡Creo que es de esperarse que me enojara cuando al día siguiente estás como si nada hubiera pasado y encima te burlas de mí-ttebayo!"

El azabache suspiró y tomó un sorbo a su té para dejar la taza en el buró y mirar seriamente al rubio.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?"

"¡Ya estás perdonado-ttebayo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!"

"Hn, entendido."

Naruto miró Sasuke más relajado y suspiró tragándose su enojo. Entonces caminó hacia él y acarició su frente para sentir su temperatura.

"Creo que ya no tienes fiebre."

"Ya no me siento mal. Como le dije a mi hermano, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada…" murmuraba el Uchiha mientras apartaba las cobijas que lo cubrían con intención de levantarse, pero el rubio lo tomó de los hombros impidiéndoselo.

"Comprendo que estés ansioso, pero sólo es por hoy. Por precaución. No quiero… volver a verte así de mal Sasuke-ttebayo…"

La pálida piel de Sasuke se cubrió de un pequeño rubor al ver a Naruto preocupándose por él y pensó en decirle algo, pero obviamente el rubio se molestaría de nuevo, así que mejor se lo guardó y volvió a recostarse.

"De acuerdo, pero entonces necesitaré de tu ayuda Naruto."

"¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Me aburriré mucho si me quedo aquí, y más si me quedo solo. Así que…"

"Está bien, me quedaré-ttebayo. Siempre y cuando no empieces de teme…"

"No planeo hacerlo, descuida."

Naruto volvió a sentarse en el sillón y hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

"Platícame sobre algo Naruto, me gusta escucharte."

"Emm… ¿cómo qué-ttebayo?"

"Lo que sea, ¿cómo te pareció el baile?"

"Pues, muchísima gente y la mayoría parecían muy ricos."

"¿No te sentiste incómodo?"

"No, claro que no. Pero disfruté mucho hablar con Sai, realmente no esperaba encontrármelo ahí y…"

"… ¿Quién?"

"Sai, un amigo del circo y… ahh…"

Naruto prefirió no hablar de su antiguo compañero de celda por el momento, en la mañana, Itachi le había contado que durante su ausencia en el baile, Sasuke estaba realmente celoso. Así que por consideración al azabache cambió de tema.

"Me… me dio mucho gusto verlo otra vez. ¡Oh! Pero la mayoría de las damas bailaban muy bien-ttebayo…"

"¿Con cuántas bailaste aproximadamente?"

"Ahh… no las conté pero si fueron algunas, todas muy amables."

"Entonces, se podría decir que pasaste un buen rato."

"Sí, estuvo muy divertido. Aunque me hubiera gustado conversar con el anfitrión, para saber si me podía contar sobre mis padres."

"Él es un buen hombre. Desde lo que le sucedió, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía."

"¿Qué le sucedió-ttebayo?"

El azabache guardó silencio dudando si debía contarlo o no. De pronto, sonó la puerta y entró Karin para anunciar algo.

"Amo, tiene visita."

"¿Visita? ¿Quién?"

"Lord Hyuga, Amo."

Sasuke miró a Naruto quien estaba algo sorprendido.

"Hablando del rey de Roma. Hazlo pasar, Karin."

"Sí, Amo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Vaya, vaya… el Señor nos dio un gran susto anoche. Ni siquiera se despidió."

"Lo lamento Hiashi-san, tuve un pequeño problema con mi salud, pero como ve, me tienen descansando."

"Me alegro que se encuentre mejor, venía para ver si se le ofrecía algo. Además, ayer realmente me sorprendí al volver a ver Naruto-kun después de tanto tiempo, sano y salvo. ¿Cómo has estado Naruto? Veo que te estás hospedando en la mansión Uchiha."

"Así es-ttebayo. Ambos hermanos han sido muy amables conmigo."

"¡Oh! Pero cuéntame, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Yo… bueno, después del asesinato de mis padres me llevaron al circo _Akatsuki_, y apenas hace unas semanas, Sasuke me encontró y me trajo aquí."

"Espera, ¿_Sasuke, _dices? ¿No te diriges a él como _Amo_?"

"Debería." respondió el azabache.

"Pero no lo haré-ttebayo."

Karin entró a la habitación donde los tres hombres platicaban y le entregó una taza de té al invitado que estaba sentado al lado de Naruto en el sillón. Sasuke se sentía un poco incómodo, no le gustaba cuando había más de dos personas en su habitación.

"Estupendo, parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien. Recuerdo que solían hacerlo de pequeños también cuando venía a visitar a ambas familias. ¿Recuerdas cuando traje a mis hijas a jugar con ustedes, Naruto?"

"Ahh… la verdad no señor. Yo perdí la memoria cuando ingresé al circo, pero Sasuke e Itachi-niisan me han ayudado a recordar un poco-ttebayo."

"Ohh… ya veo, eso explica por qué no me reconociste en el baile, debió ser muy duro para ti."

"Lo ha sido, sí. Pero… ¿mencionó usted que tenía hijas?"

El mayor guardó silencio un momento y su expresión se volvió algo triste, lo que Naruto notó y pensó que tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que Sasuke había mencionado antes de que llegara.

"Naruto, Hiashi-san tuvo un incidente y…"

"No, está bien. Naruto no las recuerda, así que te hablaré de ellas." Habló el mayor y se dirigió a Naruto suspirando pesadamente.

"Yo tengo dos hijas, una mayor que otra. Cuando eran ustedes dos pequeños, había ocasiones en que venía de visita y las traía para que jugaran los cuatro. Se llevaban muy bien, en especial con la mayor. En fin, después de tu desaparición y la muerte de sus padres, ellas seguían viviendo conmigo, hasta que… bueno, se llevaron a mi hija mayor."

Naruto se sorprendió y comprendió que era una situación parecida a la suya.

"Vaya, realmente lo siento-ttebayo. Pero… ¿no supo nada de ella? ¿Ni siquiera un sospechoso sobre quién pudo haber sido?"

"No volví a saber nada de ella, pero sé que está viva. Lo sé en mi corazón."

Hubo un corto silencio y Naruto se animó a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Cómo se llaman?"

"La menor se llama Hanabi, y su hermana se llama Hinata."

"Recuerdo que Hinata era muy tímida, todo lo contrario a Hanabi." Habló Sasuke "Estoy seguro que tú también las recordarás Na… ¿Naruto?"

El rubio tenía los ojos realmente abiertos y se veía asombrado, pronto reaccionó algo nervioso.

"Di-disculpen un momento-ttebayo." Habló rápidamente y salió de la habitación presuroso no pudiendo creer lo que se le vino a la mente.

Al fin comprendió por qué en la fiesta sus ojos le parecieron familiares.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxxlX

Miró su reloj de bolsillo y marcaba las nueve de la noche. Naruto lo colocó sobre su cama y siguió caminando en círculos nervioso en su habitación como lo había estado haciendo desde que huyó de la de Sasuke. Entonces tocaron la puerta y se asomó la mucama.

"Naruto-kun, ¿no vas a bajar a cenar?"

"Ehh… no lo sé. Disculpa Karin, ¿no sabes si ya se fue Hiashi-san?"

"¿Lord Hyuga? Sí… se marchó hace un rato."

"De acuerdo, gracias." Habló Naruto antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo y enterar a la habitación de Sasuke.

"¡Sasuke, tengo que decirte…!"

Claro que se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke sentado en su cama, y semidesnudo (por segunda vez). Se dio media vuelta enseguida para tratar de ocultar su rostro, que no quería ni imaginarse hasta qué grado de rojo se pintó.

"Dobe, ¿qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar?"

"¡Lo siento! No pensé que estuvieras…"

"Está bien, después de todo somos hombres, ¿no?"

"Sí pero… ¡no importa, tengo que decirte algo-ttebayo!"

El rubio no oyó respuesta de Sasuke.

"Ya… ¿ya estás visible-ttebayo?" preguntó temeroso.

"Sí, iba a ponerme la pijama."

Naruto se tranquilizó y giró para comprobar que ya estuviera vestido y apresuró a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

"Sasuke, voy a contarte algo-ttebayo. Sobre Hiashi-san."

El azabache se puso serio pero atento.

"Adelante, ¿qué pasó?"

El rubio respiró hondo y empezó a hablar como si le contara un secreto.

"Yo sé dónde está Hinata-chan."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"En el circo estaban _Las tres kunoichis_, tres bailarinas y trapecistas que eran las que le daban fama al lugar. Y Hinata-chan es una de ellas, la vi muy pocas veces pero no hay duda-ttebayo."

"¿Estás seguro de que es ella?"

"¡Sí-ttebayo! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tiene los mismos ojos de Hiashi-san…"

"Hablas del Byakugan…"

"… ¿El qué?"

"El Byakugan es un tipo de ojo característico de la familia Hyuga."

"¡Como se llame! Ella también tiene eso."

Sasuke se recargó en la cabecera de la cama pensativo.

"Estás consciente de que… a ella le pasó lo mismo que a ti."

El rubio asintió atento.

"¿Crees que quien secuestró a Hinata y a ti... es la misma persona?"

"No lo sé-ttebayo, pero ambos terminamos en el mismo lugar. Tal vez Deidara sabe algo."

"No hay tiempo que perder, entonces."

"A… ¿a qué te refieres-ttebayo?"

"A que encontraremos al responsable detrás de lo que te hicieron. Por consecuente, al asesino de nuestros padres. Y pagará."

No sabía por qué, pero a Naruto le dio la extraña sensación de que Sasuke tenía planeado algo.

¿Venganza, tal vez?

"Está bien pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"¿Podemos cenar primero-ttebayo? Tengo hambre."

**Holaa, qué tal? Estuvo muy corto otra vez, pero las cosas se irán resolviendo :3**

** Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y visitas! Espero actualizar pronto!**

**Por el momento, hasta el próximo cap! :D**


	14. Haciendo planes

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 14: _ Haciendo planes…_**

La cena pasó con inusual silencio, obviamente el reciente hallazgo de Naruto los había mantenido a él y a Sasuke en suspenso, pensaban y pensaban. Itachi se extrañó del comportamiento de los menores pero dio por sentado que se habían reconciliado.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos se fueron a dormir y descansaron muy bien.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, el rubio y el azabache estaban reunidos en el estudio hablando sobre lo que harían con respecto al asesino de sus padres.

"De acuerdo. Por el momento, sólo tú y yo podemos saber de esto."

"¿No deberíamos decirle nada a Hiashi-san?"

"Preferiría que no. Ya raptaron a una de sus hijas, si quien está detrás de todo esto se entera de que él ya sabe también, pondríamos en riesgo la vida de su otra hija o la de él mismo."

"Bueno… creo que tienes razón-ttebayo…"

"Más importante, deberíamos hacer una lista de sospechosos para empezar a buscar."

"¿Empezando por quiénes? Supongo que hay muchísima gente en esta zona-ttebayo."

"Cierto. El condado de Konoha es un lugar grande, pero no será necesario considerar a todos los sectores de la población."

"… ¿a qué te refieres?"

El Uchiha que estaba sentado en su escritorio cerró los ojos pensativo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Suponiendo que quien te secuestró a ti y a Hinata-chan sea la misma persona, uno se da cuenta de algo en común entre sus víctimas."

" ¿Y eso es…?"

"Tanto los Uzumaki como los Hyuga son familias poderosas, junto con la familia Uchiha, claro está. No sabemos cuáles hayan sido sus intenciones; podría tratarse de un ladrón que quiere sacar provecho de nuestras riquezas, pero si ese fuera el caso, no tendría por qué hacer tanto escándalo, no habría necesidad de llevar a cabo los secuestros a menos que hubiera exigido alguna suma de dinero por su rescate."

Naruto ponía mucha atención, pero a la vez se preguntaba si Sasuke pudiera ser detective también.

"Básicamente, descartamos la posibilidad de un simple ladrón. Ahora bien, ambas víctimas terminaron en el mismo lugar, es decir, el circo. Y para sacar a algún miembro de ahí hay que pagar una generosa cantidad ¿no es así?"

"Sí pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Disculpa la pregunta absurda tan de repente-ttebayo, pero… ¿cuánto tuviste que dar para sacarme de ahí?"

"Como mencioné antes, una generosa cantidad."

Naruto hizo una mueca de inconformidad, como si se sintiera un poco culpable.

"El dinero no es algo de lo que me preocupe usuratonkachi, me preocupo más por ti." Le aclaró el azabache sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. El rubio se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

"¡Como sea!, continúa-ttebayo..."

"Cabe la posibilidad, de que la persona que los secuestró, haya pagado una buena suma para ocultarlos en el circo y por el silencio de Deidara. Y a la vez, es quien tiene control o poder sobre todo relacionado al circo. Una simple persona no cabría en esa descripción."

"Estás diciendo… que la persona que está detrás de todo esto…quien mueve todo… ¿es una persona rica?"

"Hn, exactamente."

"Lo que nos reduce las posibilidades y quedarían como sospechosos los jefes de las grandes familias o la gente rica de la zona-ttebayo."

Sasuke asintió y se generó un corto silencio.

"Ahora, además de los secuestros, esta persona mató a nuestros padres. Eso me suena más a resentimiento."

"Tenemos que averiguar cuáles son sus motivos."

"Tu familia, los Hyuga, y mi familia fueron muy cercanas, quizá alguien que no haya sido capaz de entrar en ése núcleo."

"¿Se te viene alguien a la mente-ttebayo?"

"Tengo mis sospechas. Pero hay alguien que me puede sacar de dudas, e incluso, proporcionarme más información."

"¡Genial! ¿Y qué esperas para llamarlo-ttebayo?"

El Uchiha hizo un gesto de molestia y se recargó pesadamente en su asiento.

"¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?"

"No sé si debería involucrarlo en esto…"

"¿Por qué? ¿De quién se trata?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe causando un pequeño sobresalto de susto al rubio y entró en responsable.

"Vaya, vaya… se ven muy sospechosos, justamente igual a aquella vez cuando eran pequeños y que hicieron su junta ultra secreta en el jardín. ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió seriamente a Naruto.

"Ya no importa, tomaré el riesgo. ¡Itachi, justo a tiempo!"

El mayor observó por un momento a los otros dos confundido.

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

"Hn, cierra la puerta por favor. Tenemos que hablar." Habló el azabache indicándole con la mirada que tome asiento.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Una vez puesto al tanto de todo, Itachi se pasó una mano por la cabeza procesando todo.

"Pues, deberían empezar cuanto antes. Con el baile, muchos vieron a Naruto. ¿Quién nos asegura que la noticia de que ya está aquí sano y salvo haya llegado a oídos de esa persona? ¿Qué tal si empieza a moverse?"

"Por eso mismo te llamamos a ti. Tú recuerdas mejor aquellos tiempos y a los conocidos de mamá y papá."

"¿Quieres que te haga una lista de los sospechosos o algo así?"

"Si eres tan amable."

"Nos ayudarías mucho-ttebayo."

El mayor cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos pensativo, justo como su hermano menor. A veces se parecían mucho, y a Naruto le causaba gracia ver ese tipo de semejanzas.

"Está bien, lo haré. Pero todo tiene un costo hermanito."

Sasuke frunció el ceño adivinando a dónde iba su hermano mayor.

"… una vez más Itachi, te recuerdo que te estás quedando en **mi **mansión; y puedo echarte cuando **yo **quiera…"

"Sí, lo sé querido hermanito. Pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que **yo** soy la **única **persona que puede ayudarte con este tipo de información."

Mientras los hermanos sostenían un duelo de miradas, Naruto hacía lo mejor posible para contener su risa. Por más ricos, serios y poderosos que sean, las peleas de hermanos siempre serán peleas de hermanos, por más infantiles que sean también.

"_Touché_, hermano mayor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Unos días más aquí en tu linda mansión. Recibí una carta de Konan esta mañana, y mencionaba que debido a una situación con su familia se quedaría allá por más tiempo."

"¿Quién es Konan-ttebayo?"

"Mi esposa."

"Vaya… ¿y cómo es?"

"Bellísima Naruto-kun, bellísima. Es inteligente, misteriosa, su cabello es morado y…"

"Como puedes ver, tiene a mi hermano comiendo de la palma de su mano."

"¿Y qué hay con eso Sasuke? ¿No te agrada Konan-neesan?"

"En primera, no le digas _Konan-neesan_, es raro. En segunda, tengo mis sospechas."

"Tú tienes sospechas de todos, Sasuke-kun."

"Silencio Itachi."

El mayor se rió y se dirigió a Naruto otra vez.

"Espero que algún día puedas conocerla Naruto-kun."

"Itachi, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te lleve hacer esa lista?"

"Mmm… veamos… los conocidos de la familia son bastantes, todos de la alta sociedad. Y la verdad es que no recuerdo algunos muy bien, por lo tanto, tendré que buscar fotos y papeles en el ático y esas cosas. Me tomará entre hoy y mañana."

"Hn, perfecto. Va acorde a mis planes."

El rubio y el mayor se miraron entre sí y luego al azabache.

"¿Cuáles planes-ttebayo?"

Sasuke sonrió malicioso y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

"Naruto, haz una maleta. Nos vamos de viaje, tú y yo."

Y salió del estudio sin más.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Esta vez, fue Naruto quien abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, mientras éste sacaba de su armario una maleta.

"En serio dobe, deberías aprender a tocar."

"Cuando me expliques a qué te refieres con que nos vamos de viaje."

El azabache dejó la maleta sobre su cama y habló tranquilamente.

"Hace unos días Karin me comentó que cuando te recogió del circo, notó que veías con entusiasmo el bosque alrededor de la mansión."

Naruto recordó que siempre había querido estar en un bosque, se emocionó con la idea pero se controló para no parecer como un niño.

"¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso-ttebayo?"

"Pensé que sería buena idea darte un paseo después de que pasara toda la situación del baile. Mientras Itachi hace lo que tenga que hacer, tú y yo nos vamos."

El rubio se olvidó por completo del autocontrol y dejó ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro, incluso sus ojos brillaron.

"¡Suena muy bien, ttebayo! ¡Iré a hacer mi maleta!"

Dicho esto, salió volando de la habitación y volvió unos pocos segundos después.

"Jejeje… ¿cuándo nos vamos-ttebayo?"

"Si te parece bien, esta tarde."

"¡De acuerdo, está muy bien!"

Y ahora sí, salió corriendo de la habitación para ya no volver. Sasuke sonrió y se frotó su cuello, sabía que se había sonrojado.

Llegó la tarde y Naruto bajaba las escaleras más que feliz con su maleta. Dejó su equipaje en la entrada y se asomó para buscar a Sasuke, quien llegó poco después conduciendo un carruaje y se estacionó en frente del rubio.

"¡Vaya! No sabía que sabías manejar carruajes-ttebayo."

"Uno tiene que aprender, uno tiene que aprender." Decía el azabache mientras bajaba del transporte.

El rubio sonrió y notó que no era la yegua que los llevó al baile, era otra blanca, muy hermosa. Caminó para quedar en frente de ella.

"¿Es tuya? ¿Puedo tocarla-ttebayo?"

"Adelante."

Naruto posó suavemente su mano en su cabeza y la acarició suavemente.

"Es muy linda, ¿cómo se llama-ttebayo?"

"_Fantine_."

"Es un nombre un poco raro ¿no crees?"

"Lo escogió mi madre. Ella la compró y me la dejó a mí poco antes del asesinato."

"Bueno, aunque suene raro tenía buen gusto-ttebayo."

El azabache sonrió en respuesta y metió la maleta del rubio dentro del carruaje.

"Y… ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?"

"Te enseñaré el pueblo, no queda muy lejos pero llegaríamos al anochecer. Nos hospedaremos ahí y pasaremos todo el día de mañana recorriéndolo. Al siguiente día nos adentraremos más al bosque y pasaremos la noche en una cabaña que tengo por ahí. ¿Te parece?"

"Está muy bien-ttebayo. ¡Vamos!"

Sasuke le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a subirse, la cual Naruto aceptó algo sonrojado y subió.

El azabache subió a la parte frontal, se colocó su sombrero y tiró de las riendas para avanzar.

**Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Más adelante se podrá muy… romántico, como es de esperarse con estos dos solos, claro. :3**

**No sé exactamente cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, estaré de viaje pero espero que pronto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima! :D**


	15. Sólo tú y yo

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

CAPÍTULO 15: _Sólo tú y yo…_

"¡Sasuke!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cuánto falta-ttebayo? ¡Ya me estoy mareando!"

"¡Hace cinco minutos te dije que no mucho!"

"Tú y tu hermano consintiendo a sus yeguas… ¡_Fantine_ va demasiado lento, correr no le hará mal-ttebayo!"

"Dobe, ¿quieres conducir tú?"

"Si supiera manejar un carruaje estoy bastante seguro de que…"

"¡Naruto!"

"¿Qué-ttebayo?"

"¡Ya llegamos!"

El rubio dejó su pequeña pelea con Sasuke a través de la ventanilla y se asomó rápidamente por ésta para divisar lo que parecía el inicio de una pequeña población. Konoha era un condado muy grande y la mansión Uchiha quedaba en las afueras, así que el ambiente en su hogar era muy tranquilo; pero Naruto nunca había visto (o al menos no recordaba) haber estado en un lugar tan pintoresco y concurrido como ese. Cuando entraron al pueblo notó que las calles eran muy estrechas pero muy bonitas, la gente parecía prestarle atención al carruaje pero decidió no pensarlo demasiado, además todos se veían muy amables. Al llegar al centro del pueblo, el carruaje se detuvo frente a una construcción donde se leía en un letrero "_Hospedaje, la aldea escondida entre las hojas."_. Se oía muy bonito el título, se preguntó si Konoha significaba eso. Oyó cómo el caballo relinchaba y Sasuke bajaba de un salto, así que tomó su maleta y la del azabache entusiasmado. Después de unos segundos, el Uchiha abrió la puerta invitando a Naruto a salir y vio cómo el rubio hacía gestos por la fuerza que requería para cargar ambos equipajes.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"Estoy bien-ttebayo."

Naruto saltó fuera del transporte y en seguida puso las maletas en el suelo, lo cual le causó gracia a Sasuke, a veces le daba ternura sus esfuerzos por parecer fuerte o independiente.

"¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

Ambos jóvenes notaron que un chico peliblanco más o menos de la edad de Itachi o Karin salía del establecimiento y se acercaba a Sasuke.

"Suigetsu, ha pasado tiempo sí."

El chico se apresuró y se abalanzó para abrazar a Sasuke quien trataba de quitárselo de encima mientras Naruto los veía algo incómodo.

"¿Por qué no has venido más seguido? Juugo y yo no hemos sabido nada de ti ni de Itachi… ¿uh? ¿Quién es él?"

"Él es Naruto, vinimos de viaje y nos hospedaremos aquí esta noche y la siguiente."

Suigetsu dirigió sus ojos morados hacia el rubio algo sorprendido y Naruto pudo notar que sus dientes parecían pequeños colmillos.

"¿Naruto? ¿El famoso Naruto?"

"¿Famoso-ttebayo?... ¿A qué se refiere Sasuke?"

El azabache pareció sonrojarse un momento e hizo un ademán de molestia.

"Bueno… Suigetsu es muy amigo de Itachi y él…"

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Itachi me ha contado mucho sobre ti! ¡Eres famoso, ya que nunca habíamos oído de alguien que lograra poner tan feliz y entusiasta a Sasuke-kun! Nos ha contado muchas historias, como por ejemplo cuando ustedes dos estaban en el jardín de su casa y Sasuke…"

"Muy bien, ¡ya es suficiente Suigetsu! ¿Nos darás una habitación o no?"

"¡Vamos! No tienes que ser tan serio Sasuke-kun. Muy bien, síganme, en un momento Juugo cargará su equipaje."

Ambos jóvenes siguieron al mayor y entraron a lo que parecía ser la recepción de aquél edificio, se encontraban algunas fuentes para adornar el espacio y dos sillones. Entonces llegó un hombre mucho más alto y fornido de pelo naranja que pareció alegrarse al reconocer al Uchiha a juzgar por una pequeña sonrisa que se veía en su rostro.

"Sasuke, qué bueno que están aquí. Vamos, los llevaré a su habitación."

_-Bueno, al menos no es tan entusiasta como Suigetsu-ttebayo… pero… ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Me sentí un poco incómodo pero no debería hacerlo, después de todos tiene mucho que no se ven-ttebayo…-_ pensaba Naruto mientras seguía a Sasuke y a Juugo por una escalera en forma de espiral hasta que llegaron a un tercer piso y se detuvieron en frente de una puerta al final del corredor.

"La de siempre Sasuke, espero que disfruten su estancia." Decía el pelinaranja cortésmente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación invitándolos a pasar.

"Gracias Juugo. ¿A qué hora servirán la cena?"

"Ya no tarda, ya está anocheciendo. Cuando esté lista vendré a avisarles."

"Perfecto, gracias."

El mayor hizo una pequeña reverencia y bajó las escaleras mientras el azabache metía las maletas a la estancia y el rubio la contemplaba con asombro.

Era un cuarto muy bonito, contaba con un sillón, una terraza, una cama lo suficientemente grande para tres personas y un baño bastante amplio.

Sasuke dejó el equipaje encima de la cama y notó que Naruto exploraba curioso toda la estancia.

"Se podría decir que éste cuarto es nuestro, la familia Uchiha siempre que ha venido aquí se hospeda en esta habitación."

"¿Por qué-ttebayo?"

"Tiene la mejor vista." Aclaró el Uchiha mientras le señalaba con la mirada la terraza, lo cual el rubio entendió y recorrió las cortinas para salir al pequeño balcón y admirar la hermosa vista que daba del pueblo, se veía la plaza central donde caminaba mucha gente y más a lo lejos los árboles y las montañas donde se escondía el sol.

"¡Es muy bello-ttebayo!" exclamó Naruto y entró de nuevo para sentarse en uno de los sillones. Sasuke lo observó un momento y se dedicó a desempacar sus pertenencias.

"Por cierto dobe, ¿de qué lado vas a dormir?"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?"

"A la cama, por supuesto."

Hubo un corto silencio mientras Naruto hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que había **una sola **cama, por lo tanto, tenía que **compartirla**… con **Sasuke**. En un movimiento rápido y nervioso recostó su cuerpo completo en el sillón.

"¡C-claro que no-ttebayo! ¡Puedo dormir aquí, no hay problema! Es muy cómodo ¿ves?"

El azabache lo examinó un momento y sonrió con sorna.

"En esa posición más bien parece que me estás seduciendo, dobe."

"¡Cállate-teme! Puedo dormir aquí-ttebayo…"

"Claro que no."

"¿Por qué no-dattebayo?"

"No lo aceptaré. Te traje de viaje hasta aquí y quiero que lo disfrutes hasta el último momento. Dormirás en la cama, quiero que estés cómodo."

"Bien. Entonces dormiré en la cama y tú en el sillón."

"Claro que no."

"¿Y ahora por qué no teme?"

"Viene de viaje hasta aquí y pienso disfrutar hasta el último momento. Dormiré en la cama, quiero estar cómodo."

"Te advierto que ronco en las noches y me muevo demasiado-ttebayo…"

"Hn, qué raro…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando dormiste conmigo aquella noche no te moviste ni una sola vez. Claro, solamente para acomodarte en mi pecho."

El rubio ya había olvidado esa noche y la manera en que se enojó con Sasuke al momento de despertar.

También recordó que no le había dado su respuesta. Quizá era un buen momento para decírsela.

"Sasuke…"

El azabache le puso atención al notar la seriedad en la expresión de Naruto.

"Yo… sobre mi respuesta-ttebayo…"

El ambiente se vio interrumpido por el sonido que parecía que tocaban la puerta.

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió un poco y se asomó Juugo.

"La cena está servida, pueden bajar cuando gusten."

"Gracias Juugo."

La puerta se volvió a cerrar y Sasuke habló primero.

"La cena es algo formal, así que ponte lo más elegante que hayas traído. Me cambiaré en el baño, mientras puedes cambiarte aquí."

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, el azabache tomó unas cuantas prendas y se encerró en el baño dejando a Naruto algo confundido y un poco molesto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Ya una vez arreglados y en la recepción del lugar, entraron a una estancia adyacente donde parecía un pequeño restaurante, pero muy elegante donde comían y bebían los huéspedes. Sasuke señaló una mesa casi hasta el fondo para dos personas y se sentaron. Naruto no pudo evitar observar un pequeño escenario donde había un piano parecido al que tocaba en el circo.

"Sasuke"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Alguien tocará el piano-ttebayo?"

El azabache giró para ver el instrumento y volvió a enderezarse sobre su asiento.

"Probablemente."

Naruto sonrió satisfecho y un poco entusiasmado y se dispuso a revisar el menú. Después de unos minutos llegó Juugo con un uniforme distinto.

"Buenas noches, ¿desean ya ordenar?"

"Sí Juugo, para mí será esta sopa."

"Muy bien. ¿Y para usted, señor Uzumaki?"

Naruto se sintió algo importante con el hecho de que lo llamaran así.

"Yo… creo que pediré este guisado-ttebayo."

"Muy bien, un guisado y una sopa a la orden. ¿Gustan algo que les traiga mientras esperan?"

"Champagne, por favor."

El rubio miró sorprendido a Sasuke, no sabía que tomara.

"Muy bien caballeros, en un momento se los traigo." Dijo el pelinaranja antes de alejarse. El azabache suspiró y recargó su barbilla en sus manos y observó a Naruto fijamente, lo cual éste percibió y trató de desviar la mirada hacia los demás comensales.

"No trates de evitarme, dobe."

"Es difícil si me observas así-ttebayo."

"Lo que pasa es que me encanta verte y me encanta como te ves con ese traje."

"¿Eh? Pero es el mismo que llevé al baile."

"Pero ahora puedo admirarte mejor, ya que no estás rodeado de chicas escandalosas y bailando sin parar fuera de mi vista."

El rubio sonrió seductor e imitó la posición del azabache.

"Vamos, admite de una vez que estabas celoso-ttebayo."

"Hn, ¿y por qué habría de admitir eso?"

"Recuerdo que estabas de muy mal humor esa noche."

"Me sentía mal, ¿lo olvidas?"

"Independientemente de eso, por la forma en la que te expresaste de las chicas cualquiera pensaría eso."

"Bueno, al menos no hay muchas por aquí."

"Jeje ¿ves a lo que me refiero-ttebayo?"

El rubio soltó una pequeña risilla y Sasuke también, disfrutaba pasar tiempo a solas con él. Fuera de su hermano, fuera de la situación del presunto asesino… sólo él y su Naruto.

"Aquí está su champagne caballeros, su comida no tardará." Llegó su mesero dejando una botella en la mesa junto con dos copas y se retiró.

Sasuke abrió la botella y sirvió cierta cantidad en ambas copas. Naruto una vez teniendo lista la suya la alzó levemente.

"¡Por nuestros padres-ttebayo!"

El azabache sonrió y levantó su copa también.

"Y por nosotros."

Naruto se sonrojó pero sonrió y chocaron las copas dando inicio a una entretenida conversación. Más tarde llegó la comida y ambos las degustaron muy tranquilos y satisfechos, no por nada _La aldea escondida entre las hojas _tenía fama de ser el mejor hotel y restaurante del condado. Poco después llegó un joven a tocar el piano para acompañar la velada y Naruto disfrutaba cada nota, le gustaba que tocaran para él ya que él había estado tocando para los demás. Hablaron de su infancia, Sasuke le contó algunas anécdotas, también hablaron de la esposa de Itachi ya que Naruto había preguntado, lo agradable que parecía el pueblo, etc. Fue una noche muy divertida. Por fin, terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a su habitación aún platicando y riendo. Cuando llegaron Sasuke se estiró y miró su reloj.

"Ya es tarde usuratonkachi, será mejor irnos a dormir. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para recorrer el lugar como debe ser."

"Ahh, está bien-ttebayo. Esta vez me cambiaré en el baño."

"Como gustes."

El rubio tomó su ropa de dormir y se encerró en el baño. Mientras se cambiaba no podía calmarse, no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería la noche para ambos. ¿Debería hacer algo? No, era demasiado pronto para eso. Sería mejor dormir tranquilo y no hacer nada, aunque de todas maneras seguía nervioso.

Terminó de cambiarse y antes de salir se pegó a la puerta para hablar.

"¿Sasuke, ya terminaste?"

"Sí, ya terminé."

El rubio suspiró aliviado y salió para encontrar al Uchiha sin nada en la parte de arriba apenas tomando la camisa para ponérsela, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

"¡Ahhh Sasuke-teme! ¡Me dijiste que ya habías terminado-ttebayo!"

"Ya terminé, sólo me faltaba la camisa." Habló de lo más tranquilo mientras por fin se ponía la prenda haciendo que Naruto pudiera recuperar su respiración normal otra vez.

"Demonios, esto es malo para mi salud-ttebayo…"

"Malo si no hubiera tenido pantalones…"

"¡Ahhh ya cállate y métete a la cama-ttebayo!"

El Uchiha sonrió y se metió en la cama dando unos golpecitos a su lado derecho para que Naruto se acostara también. Lo cual éste obedeció y se metió dejando una distancia de por lo menos cuarenta y cinco centímetros entre ellos.

"Hn, no muerdo dobe."

"Pero hay que estar prevenidos-ttebayo…"

El rubio apagó la lámpara de el buró de al lado dejando la estancia oscura y se acostó dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

"Buenas noches-ttebayo."

"Hn, descansa."

Sintió como Sasuke se acostaba pero no sabía si también le daba la espalda. Sólo sabía que estaba muy cansado y podría dormirse en cualquier momento.

"Sasuke…"

**Holaaa cómo están? Un mes sin vernos, fue horriblee, no podía mantenerme mucho tiempo sin escribir y no tuve acceso a una computadora hasta ahora. Al menos ya estoy instalada, con computadora y estaré actualizando cada semana otra vez! :D**

**2000 vistas! Me hacen muy muuuuy feliz, les estoy muy agradecida a cada uno de ustedes por darse el tiempo de leer aunque sea un fragmento del fic o dejar sus reviews! Muchísimas gracias por todo! :D Nos vemos hasta la próxima! :3**


	16. Un día sólo para nosotros dos?

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 16: ¿_Un día sólo para nosotros dos?_**

No estaba totalmente seguro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que toda la noche había dormido en esa misma posición. Así que decidió girar y estirar los brazos, no le importaba si golpeaba a Sasuke. Para su sorpresa, solo sintió el frio de las sábanas que indicaban un lugar vacío. Para comprobar, y con mucho esfuerzo, logró abrir un ojo y efectivamente, no había nadie más ahí. ¿Tendría mucho tiempo que se había levantado? La habitación estaba claramente iluminada, así que ya pasaban de las ocho de la mañana. Tal vez sería mejor levantarse de una vez, no quería darle razones al azabache para que lo llamara dormilón otra vez.

Lentamente se sentó y frotó sus ojos para aclarar mejor su vista. Apartó las cobijas y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño y tocó.

"¿Sasuke?"

Para su sorpresa no recibió ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera después de una segunda llamada. Giró la perilla y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta para notar que no había nadie ahí. ¿Habrá salido? ¿Pero a dónde?

En ese instante entró a la habitación el azabache con una bandeja que contenía comida.

"Vaya, me ganaste."

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde estabas-ttebayo?"

"Tenía la intención de despertarte con un desayuno en la cama. Buenos días."

El rubio se sonrojó y sonrió ligeramente. Aun así, descubrir las intenciones de Sasuke habían sido una buena manera de despertar. Aunque debía aceptar que quizás por algún momento, se asustó de no encontrar al Uchiha ahí.

"Jeje, en ese caso, déjame vestirme y comeremos juntos."

"Hn, de acuerdo."

Naruto tomó ropa de su maleta y se cambió en el baño. Cuando salió, Sasuke ya había tendido la cama y ordenado sus maletas. No sabía qué esperar realmente pero se estaba comportando muy bien, aun así no dejaba de ser un teme. Quizá porque era un tiempo que se dieron para estar solos un rato, así que debía disfrutar cada segundo con él.

Y ya lo había decidido. Le daría su respuesta ese día, sin duda.

"Vaya. ¿Estás de buen humor hoy, teme?"

"¿Qué se quieres que te diga? ¿Estar contigo no es suficiente razón?"

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a comer su desayuno. Quizá no era el lugar más apropiado, pero qué más daba, era divertido.

"¿Y cuáles son los planes para hoy-ttebayo?"

"Primero iremos a dar una vuelta a la plaza, ya que es el centro del lugar no está mal catalogarlo como un buen centro turístico. Después iremos a comer a un restaurante que queda un poco más retirado, iremos en carruaje para que no sea pesado el camino…"

"¡No, está bien! Me gustaría recorrer el lugar todo lo que se pueda a pie. Así podré conocerlo mejor."

"Hn, como gustes. Poco antes del anochecer me he enterado en la recepción por Suigetsu que habrá una obra en el teatro del pueblo, dicen que es muy buena, así que me gustaría llevarte. Probablemente termine un poco tarde, así que regresaremos para cenar y dormir. ¿Te parece?"

"Sí, ¡vamos-dattebayo!"

"Bien. Entonces será mejor que salgamos de una vez."

Sasuke dejó la bandeja sobre el sillón y ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir Naruto se detuvo un momento.

"¿Pasa algo dobe?"

El rubio respiró hondo y se ruborizó mientras habló suavemente.

"Yo… sólo quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de estar contigo Sasuke…"

Y antes de que el azabache respondiera salió rápidamente de la habitación seguido por un sorprendido Uchiha.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Se encontraban en la plaza del pueblo y el clima era muy agradable como para una tarde de paseo, en realidad hacía mucho calor. Qué suerte que dejaron sus abrigos en el hotel. Era un lugar bastante amplio con árboles, palomas y bancas a los alrededores para que la gente pueda sentarse. A decir verdad, había muchas familias, se veían demasiados niños correr y jugar de un lado a otro o paseando con sus padres. Claro, era un muy buen día. Estuvieron caminando por el lugar observando todo alrededor, incluso había unos que otros puestos de vendimia en las calles, a los cuales Naruto se vio especialmente atraído. Ahora él parecía un niño.

"¡Sasuke, Sasuke, vamos allá-ttebayo! ¡Quiero ver qué cosas venden!"

"Hn, está bien."

El rubio notó que Sasuke caminado a su lado, se veía… muy relajado. Contento más bien, se podía descifrar por su sonrisa. Luego reflexionó un poco. Todo lo que había hecho por él; para empezar, lo sacó del circo y se hospeda en su mansión, le regaló ropa y zapatos desde un principio, le enseñó a bailar, le abrió su corazón y le contó todo respecto a sus familias y su pasado, lo trajo hasta aquí y se estaba esforzando mucho por hacerle pasar un buen rato. ¿Por qué hacía tanto por él?

"Naruto…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

El azabache se detuvo un momento y suspiró para verlo a los ojos.

"Te amo."

Hubo un corto silencio y siguieron caminando.

"Sólo quería decírtelo otra vez."

Claro, era por eso. Porque Sasuke, desde hace mucho tiempo, lo ama.

Y él también ya estaba decidido.

Naruto también lo amaba a él.

Siempre lo hizo. Esos sentimientos siempre han estado ahí, incluso antes de perder la memoria. Ahora estaba seguro, feliz y decidido a decírselo ese día, sin importar qué.

Se acercaron a los puestos y observaron todo tipo de cosas que estaban a la venta. Juguetes como muñecas y espadas de madera, juegos de ajedrez, carruajes, caballos y soldados en miniatura tallados en porcelana. También había varios puestos de libros, instrumentos como violines, accesorios para damas y muchas cosas más. Aunque no compraron nada, se entretuvieron mucho admirando cada una de las cosas. Poco después se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca y bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar un momento.

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te compre nada?"

"Seguro-ttebayo. Además, la mayoría de las cosas eran para niños."

"Hn, supongo que tienes razón."

Naruto pensó en aprovechar su momento a solas y de tranquilidad.

"Sasuke, quiero decirte que…"

"¿Señor Uchiha? ¡Señor Uchiha cuánto tiempo!" interrumpió un señor que parecía grande de edad y se había acercado a ellos.

"Ah, conde. Qué gusto verlo."

"El gusto es mío, hace mucho tiempo que no vienes por aquí. ¿Cómo está Itachi, eh? Aún me deben ambos una partida de ajedrez."

"Y no lo he olvidado. Es sólo que hemos estado muy ocupados."

"¿Oh, y quién es este joven?"

Naruto estaba algo incómodo pero trató de ser muy cortés.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, un placer-ttebayo."

"¡Vaya, un Uzumaki! Recuerdo que hace muchos años tuve el placer de charlar con tu padre. Un gran hombre, sin duda alguna."

"Sí, muchas gracias."

"Bueno, tengo algo de prisa así que debo irme. Un placer verlos a ambos. Hasta luego."

El señor desapareció tan pronto como llegó dejándolos solos otra vez.

"Es muy bueno jugando ajedrez. A mi padre le gustaba ir a jugar con él. Por cierto, ¿querías decirme algo?"

"Hmph, será mejor después-ttebayo." Sentía que habían arruinado el momento.

"Será mejor que vayamos al restaurante. Ya empiezo a tener hambre."

"Sí, igual yo. Vamos."

Dicho esto, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Seguro que no quieres ir en carruaje? Está a veinte minutos a paso lento y el camino está empinado."

"Está bien-ttebayo. Es un buen día para caminar."

"Está bien, como quieras."

Salieron de la plaza y comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse a algunas calles. Para no hacer tan silencioso el momento comenzaron a platicar, era muy agradable. Hasta que a la mitad del recorrido un conjunto de chicas los acorraló para interrogar a Sasuke. Al parecer era bastante popular, lo cual (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) ponía algo molesto a Naruto. Al final, las señoritas decidieron acompañarlos hacia su destino con la excusa de que ellas iban a un lugar un poco más lejos pero en la misma dirección, lo que hizo el recorrido eterno para el rubio. Ahora que lo pensaba, debió acceder a ir en carruaje, y desgraciadamente, eso comenzaba a afectar su buen humor.

Al fin llegaron al dichoso restaurante y las chicas se fueron. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos. Un mesero les llevó la carta y se marchó temporalmente.

"Aquí sirven la mejor comida de la región, en mi opinión."

El rubio sólo sonrió y se dedicó a observar el menú.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Eres bastante famoso por aquí, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno, la familia se ha ganado su fama en estos lugares."

"Sí, ya lo noté-ttebayo."

Sasuke se extrañó un momento por el repentino cambio de humor de Naruto.

"Ahh, lo siento Sasuke. Creo que me dejé llevar por ellas-ttebayo."

"¿Ellas quiénes?"

"Las chicas de hace unos minutos. Me sentí un poco incómodo."

"Hn, no eres el único. Si no les hubiera puesto un límite probablemente habrían querido venir a comer con nosotros. Yo también lo siento, este día es sólo para nosotros dos, ¿cierto?"

"Tienes razón-ttebayo."

Ambos disfrutaron de unos platillos exquisitos. Sasuke tenía razón, la comida fue deliciosa y el ambiente muy placentero.

Ya llegada la tarde noche, el Uchiha pidió un carruaje para llevarlos al teatro. Una vez que llegó, Naruto se subió primero y se recorrió para recargarse del lado de la ventana, mientras Sasuke se sentó al lado de él y el transporte comenzó a avanzar.

"Sasuke, ¿qué no se supone que debes sentarte en frente-ttebayo?"

"Se supone, sí."

"Y… ¿entonces?"

El azabache sonrió y posó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Naruto.

"No sería capaz de hacer esto."

El rubio se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y posar su vista en la ventana.

Poco después llegaron al teatro. Una construcción compleja, sin duda. Sasuke compró entradas y entraron a una enorme sala con pequeños balcones en la parte de arriba, parecían ser los mejores lugares ya que se apreciaba muy bien el escenario; y suerte que pudieron conseguir un par de lugares ahí.

En fin, la obra comenzó y realmente no era una obra, era una ópera. De vez en cuando Naruto le preguntaba a Sasuke sobre la trama o los actores o intercambiaban comentarios. Fue bastante divertido, aunque un poco larga. Poco antes del desenlace el azabache se levantó.

"Iré al baño, no tardo."

"Pero te perderás el final-ttebayo."

"Está bien. Cuando vuelva me dices qué pasó."

"De acuerdo."

Naruto se quedó solo hasta que llegó el final donde los actores agradecían al público y éste a la vez comenzaba a retirarse. El rubio se estiró y decidió salir a buscar a Sasuke.

Cuando salió de la pequeña estancia y llegó al corredor se paralizó al ver al Uchiha charlando muy bien con una mujer, una bella mujer.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Bien podría ir y unírseles como si no pasara nada, pero ese no era el caso. Se había puesto realmente celoso. ¿Conocía a esa mujer? Era muy bella, por supuesto. De seguro se topó con ella y se olvidó por completo de él.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar ideas erróneas y regresó al pequeño balcón. Sería mejor esperarlo ahí. Y justo unos minutos después, apareció.

"Listo, ¿nos vamos?"

"S-sí-ttebayo."

Naruto no mencionó nada al respecto durante el camino hacia el hotel en el otro carruaje, no quería causar alguna situación incómoda. Fingió estar normal y le contó a Sasuke el final de la ópera y charlaron un poco de cómo les había parecido.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel donde los recibió Suigetsu.

"Bienvenidos de regreso. ¿Van a cenar?"

"Así es, ¿ya está lista la cena?"

"En realidad yo estoy muy cansado-ttebayo. Iré a dormir."

"¿Estás seguro dobe? ¿No tienes hambre?"

"Estoy bien. Tú ve, si quieres. Yo me adelantaré."

Y el rubio subió a su habitación algo cabizbajo dejando a los otros dos confundidos.

"Ehh… ¿todo está bien Sasuke-kun?"

"No… no lo sé."

**Holaa! Qué tal? Aquí está el capi de esta semana :D **

**A decir verdad no sé exactamente qué días estaré actualizando, pero sí es seguro que cada semana habrá nuevo cap.**

**Muchas gracias por sus visitas y reviews! Hasta la próxima! :D**


	17. En serio puede ser un verdadero teme

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 17: _En serio puede llegar a ser un verdadero teme…_**

Después de una cena muy aburrida sin su rubio, Sasuke regresó a la habitación y encontró a Naruto ya dormido, incluso se había acostado respetando su lugar de la cama. Se preguntó si había hecho algo mal o lo había ofendido de algún modo, deseaba que al día siguiente se encontrara mejor de ánimo. Se cambió con el mayor cuidado para no hacer ruido y se acostó para caer en un profundo sueño.

La mañana ya había llegado y la luz del sol se colaba a través de las cortinas del balcón. Naruto al sentirla abrió despacio sus ojos y sintió una extraña sensación, mejor dicho, un extraño calor en su espalda. Giró suavemente su cabeza y notó que Sasuke recargaba su frente en su espalda mientras sujetaba su camisa, obviamente seguía dormido; sin embargo, necesitaba levantarse al baño.

"Pssst, Sasuke…"

El azabache gruñó un poco y se aferró más a él. El rubio no quería despertarlo, pero al parecer tenía que hacerlo para poder moverse.

"Pssst, Sasuke… no me puedo mover-ttebayo…"

"Hhmm… quédate así un poco más dobe…"

"Sasuke, necesito ir al baño-ttebayo…"

El Uchiha soltó un quejido y soltó a Naruto mientras se volteaba y se volvía a dormir. El rubio se levantó y entró al baño. Al salir y contemplar a Sasuke una vez más recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y se dio cuenta que se fue a dormir sin siquiera decirle _buenas noches_. Se sentía mal por ello, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para traerlo de viaje y divertirse… tenía que compensárselo de algún modo. Pensó en traerle el desayuno como él quería hacerlo el día anterior. Así que más motivado, se acercó a su maleta y sacó ropa mientras se desabotonaba su camisa de dormir.

"¿En serio planeabas cambiarte a mi vista, dobe?"

El rubio brincó del susto y se giró para ver a Sasuke despierto y observándolo muy atento.

"¡N-no deberías espiar-ttebayo!"

"No estaba espiando, acabo de despertar."

"¡Sí, claro!"

Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que Naruto suspiró más tranquilo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"Escucha… quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Fui muy grosero contigo y me fui a dormir sin decirte nada-ttebayo…"

Sasuke, más serio se sentó sobre su lugar.

"Está bien, pero me preocupas. ¿Podrías explicarme ese cambio tan repentino? O acaso… ¿hice algo que te molestó?"

Naruto pensó en el momento donde vio al azabache platicar con esa mujer en el teatro, pero obviamente no lo hizo con la intención de molestarlo, sería muy absurdo enojarse con él por algo así.

"No, no es eso-ttebayo. Supongo que… quizá me sentí muy cansado y me puse de mal humor."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, todo está bien."

Sasuke suspiró aliviado y se levantó de la cama.

"De acuerdo. En ese caso, hay que apresurarnos a vestirnos. Hoy iremos al bosque y pasaremos la noche en mi cabaña. ¿Recuerdas?"

Eso lo animó un poco, al fin pasaría todo un día en un bosque.

"Sí, está bien-ttebayo."

Ambos se apresuraron a cambiarse (Naruto en el baño fuera de la vista de Sasuke, por supuesto) y abandonaron la habitación cargando sus maletas, ya que no iban a regresar. Llegaron a la recepción y Juugo cargó el equipaje.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Ya se van? ¿No se quedarán a desayunar?"

"No, iremos a pasar el día en el bosque."

"En ese caso iré a traer su carruaje y cuando vuelva les prepararé un poco de comida para que desayunen allá."

"Sí, muchas gracias Juugo."

Después de un rato, Juugo dejó el carruaje en la entrada del edificio y se dirigió a preparar los aperitivos. Mientras Sasuke cargaba el equipaje y lo metía en el transporte, Naruto esperaba en uno de los sillones de la recepción cuando apareció Suigetsu y se sentó junto a él.

"Vaya, así que ya se van ¿eh?"

"Sí, muchas gracias por todo-ttebayo."

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Siempre son bienvenidos aquí."

El rubio sonrió mientras observaba al azabache.

"Eres muy especial…"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?"

"Es increíble cómo Sasuke cambia contigo. Durante el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido, estaba destrozado. Las veces que venía aquí solo o con Itachi su rostro siempre estaba apagado, siempre reflejando tristeza…"

El peliblanco le sonrió al rubio y le guiñó un ojo.

"Él te ama demasiado Naruto-kun, por favor cuídalo ¿sí?"

Naruto se sorprendió pero le sonrió también en modo de afirmación cuando llegó Sasuke con una canasta que le había entregado Juugo con comida.

"Todo listo, ¿nos vamos?"

"Ehh… ¡sí-ttebayo!" contestó rápidamente el ojiazul sonrojándose bastante.

"Suigetsu… no le habrás dicho algo, ¿cierto?"

"Claro que no Sasuke-kunn, a decir verdad será mejor que se vayan antes de que se les haga más tarde."

"Tienes razón."

Naruto se subió al carruaje y Sasuke en la parte frontal para conducir.

"Gracias por todo Suigetsu, Juugo. Nos vemos pronto."

El carruaje partió dejando a los dos mayores observándolos en la entrada.

"Suigetsu, ¿es mi imaginación o Sasuke se ve mucho mejor?"

"Está mucho mejor, sin duda alguna."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Naruto iba observando todo y notó que estaban saliendo del pueblo.

"Sasuke, ¿tenemos que irnos del lugar?" preguntó casi gritando por la ventanilla.

"¡Hay un camino que se adentra al bosque en las afueras del pueblo!"

El rubio suspiró algo desilusionado. A pesar de todas las experiencias que tuvo en el lugar, realmente era una aldea muy linda. Le gustaría volver algún otro día y quedarse más tiempo.

El carruaje entró en un pequeño sendero que se adentraba en el bosque. Lo rodeaban los altos árboles y el verde se hacía notar por todo su alrededor. Además no había mucho ruido, sólo el de aves y ardillas, además de que se respiraba un delicioso aroma a lluvia y vegetación. Realmente un ambiente de tranquilidad.

Después de varios minutos el transporte se detuvo, Sasuke saltó de él y le abrió la puerta a Naruto ayudándolo a bajar.

"¿Qué pasa-ttebayo? ¿Ya llegamos a tu cabaña?"

"No, aún no. Pero no queda muy lejos y pensé que sería agradable recorrer el resto a pie."

"Sí, ¡buena idea!"

"Además, hay algo que quiero mostrarte antes. Sígueme."

Naruto se confundió pero estaba ansioso a la vez, ¿qué quería enseñarle? Caminaron fuera del camino y sólo se veían árboles, y árboles en frente de ellos; hasta que se empezó a distinguir una luz muy al fondo, poco a poco se fue aclarando y finalmente llegaron a la entrada de un hermoso y gran lago.

El rubio se sorprendió muchísimo y corrió hacia la orilla, se quitó sus zapatos y lentamente se adentró lo suficiente para cubrir sus pies con el agua. Realmente le encantaba esa tranquilidad y el sonido del agua fluir, era un paisaje hermoso. Incluso se podían distinguir unos que otros pececillos de colores nadando de un lado a otro. No podía sentirse más feliz.

Sasuke lo observó un minuto y sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Te gusta?"

"¡Me encanta, es muy hermoso-dattebayo! Me siento muy feliz de estar aquí contigo… Sasuke…"

El azabache no aguantó más y abrazó a su rubio por atrás mientras recargaba su mentón en su hombro.

"Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, Naruto."

Una vez más, ambos sentían sus corazones y sus respiraciones; pero esta vez, no eran tan acelerados. Más bien, eran profundamente apacibles, pero felices. Como aquella noche cuando eran niños. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

"¿Hm? Hace unas semanas probablemente no me hubieras dejado abrazarte. Pero ahora… estás más tranquilo ¿no es así?"

Naruto sonrió y levantó sus manos para posarlas sobre las de Sasuke e intensificar el abrazo.

"¿N-Naruto?"

Ésta vez sí. Ésta vez podía decirlo.

"Sasuke…"

Inhaló fuertemente y para hablar.

"Yo te…"

"¡Sasukeeeee! ¡Por aquí!"

Ambos buscaron la voz que llamaba al azabache y divisaron a un joven que se acercaba corriendo junto con un perro. Sasuke sorprendido, deshizo el abrazo.

"¡Kiba! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

Naruto más que confundido, no podía estar más enojado.

_-¡¿Es en serio-ttebayo?! ¡Es un bosque! ¡Se supone que no habría nadie al redor! ¡¿Y quién es él?! ¿! Por qué Sasuke lo conoce?!- _pensaba mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer una mala cara. Pero ¿qué más daba si hacía una? En verdad estaba furioso, y justo apareció cuando estaba a punto de declararse.

El joven de cabello marrón y ojos afilados por fin llegó a donde estaban.

"¡Sasuke, ha pasado tanto tiempo! No sabía que venías de visita, ¿por qué no me avisaste?"

"Lo siento, fue de imprevisto. Naruto, él es Kiba Inuzuka, un gran amigo mío."

El rubio dio un respingo al oír las palabras _amigo mío_.

"Mu-mucho gusto-ttebayo."

"¡Oh! Naruto, ¿eh? Vaya, al fin nos conocemos. ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!"

"Ehh… ¿regresaste?"

"¡Sí! Durante el tiempo que estuviste ausente Sasuke y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos." Decía mientras rodeaba con su brazo derecho al azabache.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí-ttebayo? ¿Por qué Sasuke nunca me habló de él? Ni siquiera Itachi-niisan o Karin pero… no puedo evitar… sentirme celoso…-_

"Traje a Naruto de viaje durante unos días. Pasaremos la noche en la cabaña."

"Oh, ¿por qué no me avisaste? Akamaru y yo nos hubiéramos quedado con ustedes también pero me iré esta tarde de viaje."

"Es una lástima. Por cierto, Akamaru ha crecido bastante."

El rubio se observó cómo Sasuke trataba tan bien al joven, incluso se veía bastante feliz de verlo. Últimamente la única persona que ha sido capaz de sacarle esas sonrisas era él.

"¿Ya desayunaron?"

"No, pero traemos comida en el carruaje. Si quieres podemos comer juntos aquí."

"¡Por supuesto, nos encantaría! ¿Verdad, Akamaru?"

"¡Whoooff!"

"En ese caso traeré la comida-ttebayo…" habló el rubio y se dirigió bastante rápido al dichoso carruaje. Incluso iba hablando entre dientes molesto. Se detuvo al pensar que el tal Kiba había sido una especie de reemplazo mientras él no estaba. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, llegó al transporte, tomó la comida y regresó aunque no quisiera.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando, riendo y bromeando. Aunque el ojiazul no participaba en la conversación y se limitaba a pronunciar sólo monosílabos de vez en cuando. Podría jurar que emanaba un aura de furia o algo así. Pero para su sorpresa, ni Sasuke ni el joven Inuzuka parecían notarlo, incluso el azabache parecía estar pasando un gran momento.

Así se fue el ambiente varias horas, la tarde ya había llegado hasta que por fin Kiba se levantó.

"Bueno, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que irme."

"Ojalá pudieras quedarte más tiempo."

"Lo sé Sasuke, pero será para otra ocasión."

El azabache y el rubio se levantaron para despedir al joven y poco después se fue hasta que él y su perro desaparecieron entre los árboles.

"Ahh… sí que ha pasado tiempo desde que no lo veía."

Naruto recogió la canasta del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al carruaje.

"¿Nos vamos-ttebayo?"

"Sí, vámonos."

Como había dicho el azabache anteriormente, recorrieron el resto del camino hacia la cabaña a pie y el recorrido fue bastante incómodo. Sobre todo porque Sasuke parecía no prestarle atención al rubio, parecía absorto pensando en Kiba o algo así, claramente no se daba cuenta de lo terrible que estaba pasando el rubio.

Por fin, Naruto divisó una cabaña muy bonita de madera, incluso parecía una casa muy chiquita. Fue hasta ese entonces que Sasuke reaccionó.

"Listo, ya llegamos."

Sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta mientras invitaba a pasar a Naruto, y éste al entrar se sintió un poco mejor. Era un lugar bastante acogedor, tenía una estancia con tapete y sillones junto a una chimenea, sería lindo encenderla en la noche. También había dos habitaciones y un baño al fondo de un pequeño pasillo. También una cocina iluminada por tres ventanas.

"Es muy lindo-ttebayo…"

"En efecto. Kiba venía de vez en cuando a pasar un rato y platicar."

Un sentimiento de furia se apoderó de Naruto una vez más y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Realmente no quería saber nada del azabache o del tal Kiba en esos momentos.

"Iré a tomar una siesta."

"¿Eh? Pero si acabamos de llegar…"

Naruto no contestó y se encerró dejando a Sasuke, una vez más confundido.

"Cielos, ¿habré hecho algo ésta vez?"

**Holaaaa! No lo sé pero supongo que tenían que pelear aunque fuera una vez, no me odieeeen, por favor! Muchas gracias por sus vistas una vez más y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana…**

**O más pronto… :3 (muajaja)**


	18. Sólo mío, para sentirte y amarte

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste capítulo contiene escenas… ¿fuertes? ¿Pasionales? ¿Intensas…? Ustedes ya saben. Están leyendo bajo su propio riesgo**

**…**

**(MUAJAJAJA :3)**

**CAPÍTULO 18: _Sólo mío, para sentirte y amarte…_**

"Pssst… Naruto…"

"¿Hmh?"

El rubio sintió una mano revolviéndole suavemente sus cabellos, y reconoció la voz de Sasuke que le hablaba en un susurro.

"Tienes que comer algo. Preparé la cena, vamos."

¿Qué había pasado? Ah sí, estaba furioso y celoso… ¿por qué? Por el tal Kiba y la estúpida actitud del Uchiha respecto a él (en su opinión). Llegaron a la cabaña y se encerró directo a tomar una siesta, como si dormir resolviera todos sus problemas con Sasuke al igual que el día anterior. Al menos había descansado y se sentía ligeramente mejor. Además Sasuke cocinó algo, y él cocina rara vez pero muy rico.

"Mmmestá bien, ya voy-ttebayo…" contestó sentándose en la cama y bostezando.

El azabache le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación, lo que hizo que Naruto pensara que no estaba molesto con él. Eso era bueno. Sería mejor no causar alguna escena incómoda o algo por el estilo, no parecía muy justo para el azabache.

Se estiró para despejarse, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Por las ventanas en la cocina se divisaba el oscuro cielo y la luna en lo alto. Obviamente se quedó dormido mucho tiempo. Además se dio cuenta que el interior de la casa lucía muy acogedor e iluminado por la chimenea. Caminó hacia la mesa cerca de la cocina donde el azabache lo esperaba con un delicioso banquete.

"¿Estás descalzo? Te vas a resfriar…"

"Estoy bien. No recuerdo dónde están mis zapatos."

"Te los quité y te los dejé justo debajo de la cama. ¿Acaso no los viste?"

El rubio ya estaba probando el primer bocado de la cena.

"No… no los vi. Pero el piso no se siente frío…"

Hubo un corto silencio mientras ambos se dedicaban a comer.

"… ¿Qué opinas?"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué?"

"De la comida, claro. ¿Te gustó?"

"Sí, está muy rico-ttebayo."

"Hn, me alegro."

Ahora que el ojiazul se encontraba de mejor humor pensó que podía ser buena oportunidad para preguntarle sobre el tal Kiba. No es que le agradara mucho el tipo pero sentía curiosidad.

"Así que… ¿desde cuándo se conocen?"

"¿Hm? ¿Quiénes?"

"Kiba y tú…" habló con un tono algo apagado, casi triste. Estaba claro que no quería tocar el tema.

"Oh, ¿Kiba? Pues es una gran persona y una excelente compañía. Le gustan mucho los perros y jugar ajedrez. A veces es muy ruidoso pero…"

"Parece que se llevan muy bien, ¿no?"

Esta vez, el Uchiha percibió claramente el cambio de humor y sospechó que era a causa de su amigo.

"Sí, nos llevamos muy bien."

El rubio tragó el último bocado. A pesar de que no era una ración muy grande, comió bastante rápido. Sin que se diera cuenta se estaba alterando.

"Él y yo nos conocimos…"

"Mientras yo no estaba-ttebayo." Habló fríamente, ésta vez como si estuviera culpando al azabache de algo. Y éste ya se estaba frustrando por no saber la razón del ambiente que acababa de surgir.

"¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? Actúas muy raro últimamente…"

"¿Raro?" El rubio sentía su respiración agitarse.

"Sí, raro. O no me digas que… ¿estás celoso de Kiba?"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el colmo para el rubio que se levantó furioso mientras azotaba un golpe sobre la mesa.

"¡¿Y qué demonios esperabas-dattebayo?! ¡Se supone que sólo seríamos nosotros dos el día de hoy, y muy convenientemente aparece este hombre!"

Sasuke se sorprendió pero realmente estaba confuso. Así que se levantó también para tratar de calmar al rubio.

"Naruto no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que estés molesto. ¡Él sólo es un gran amigo!"

"Parece que hallaste consuelo con él mientras yo estaba ausente, ¡¿no es así?!"

De repente, la conversación se tornó en una discusión. Ya que el azabache se enojó y sujetó firmemente al rubio por los hombros.

"¡¿Tienes idea del dolor que sentía cada día sin ti?! ¡¿Crees que eres alguien a quien pueda reemplazar así de fácil dobe?!"

"Te veía muy feliz junto a él… incluso… ¡parecía como si no me necesitaras-ttebayo!"

"Pero… de qué …"

"¡Fue lo mismo con aquella chica!"

Sasuke confundido suavizó su agarre mientras el rubio cabizbajo, apretaba los ojos y los puños.

"¡Los vi en el teatro! ¡Nunca me hablaste de ella al regresar!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Es que no puedo hablar tranquilamente con buenos amigos ahora?!"

"¡Amigos o no! tú… tú…"

Naruto instintivamente sujetó con fuerza la camisa de Sasuke atrayéndolo hacia él.

"¡TÚ ERES SÓLO MÍO, SASUKE! ¡TE QUIERO PARA MÍ-TTEBAYO!"

El azabache se quedó paralizado ante tal confesión, notó que Naruto se sonrojaba furiosamente y corrían lágrimas por sus ojos, y pocos segundos después recargó su cabeza en su pecho aliviado por fin de decirlo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sollozar.

"Yo… perdí la memoria-ttebayo… pero… ¡nunca olvidaré lo que he estado viviendo contigo!... no quiero… que tú tampoco me olvides Sasuke… no quiero que te vayas-ttebayo…"

Sasuke lo abrazó por completo tomando a Naruto por sorpresa.

"Sasuke… tú…"

"Acaso… ¿acaso no puedes ver que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti? ¿Acaso no puedes ver que eres lo más preciado que tengo ahora?..." El azabache lo separó unos centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos, luego para besar sus mejillas suavemente en un intento por secarle las lágrimas. "¿Acaso no sabes que te amo?"

Naruto ya no aguantaba más, no podía más.

Rápidamente llevó sus manos a las pálidas pero cálidas mejillas del azabache, las acarició, se armó de valor y…

Lo hizo. Por fin lo hizo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un tímido pero cálido y dulce beso. Por fin, podría demostrar mucho más cuánto lo amaba, cuánto se amaban. Y en caso de que no quedara claro, el rubio se separó aún con ese ardor en sus labios pero que no le impidió pronunciar lo que tanto quería decir.

"Te amo Sasuke. Te amo mucho-ttebayo…" y de nuevo, en una apasionada necesidad juntaron sus bocas una vez más para besarse como era debido, para sentirse y amarse, para fusionarse lo más posible uno con el otro.

Ya no había nada ni nadie en su mente, estaba completamente en blanco. Sólo esa cálida y dulce sensación que mandaba corrientes eléctricas a través de sus cuerpos, que también, ansiaban por más. Querían más. Necesitaban prolongarlo lo más que se pueda. Necesitaban amarse.

Sasuke sin perder ritmo ni pasión entre ambos, condujo al rubio a uno de los sillones y lo recostó para quedar encima de él. Acarició sus mejillas contorneando esas hermosas marcas y escondió su rostro en el bronceado cuello. Luego de asegurarse de grabarse esa esencia única, comenzó a repartir cariñosos y suaves besos por su mandíbula y en el inicio de su oído, causando ligeros temblores en el cuerpo del ojiazul y un calor que comenzaba a crecer más y más.

"Te amo Naruto…" besó su cuello "Te amo…" besó su mandíbula y finalmente volvió a sus labios para devorarlos con más rudeza pero con cautela.

No era justo, no quería ser el único consentido, no señor. El rubio gentilmente apartó al azabache y se levantó del sofá jalándolo consigo hasta llegar a la habitación donde previamente había tomado su siesta. Al llegar lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó sobre la cama, ésta vez quedando él encima del Uchiha y mostrándole una sonrisa pícara.

"Sasuke… finalmente pude decirte _te amo_, déjame disfrutar más de lo que he podido en estos días-ttebayo…" y con eso se dedicó a desabotonarle la camisa lentamente mientras se inclinaba y se dedicaba a besar su cuello, bajando a su pecho, subiendo para atender su lóbulo y mordisquearlo delicadamente. Y una vez completamente descubierto su pálido torso le plantó un pequeño besito en los labios y se acercó a su oído.

"Te amo Sasuke… te amo demasiado-ttebayo…" le susurraba sensualmente mientras exploraba toda su piel en gentiles y amplias caricias. Sasuke nunca creyó que se sentiría tan expuesto o tan vulnerable con esos toques, pero sí que era placentero. Lo cual causaba que apenas audibles gemidos salieran de vez en cuando con su ronca voz; luego, se tornaron en jadeos cuando Naruto comenzó a explorar y marcar todo su torso con su boca; besaba en su pecho, besaba en su abdomen… era algo que nunca había sentido.

Sin embargo, aún le quedaba su orgullo. Así que en un ágil movimiento se rodó intercambiando lugares. Y para su sorpresa, Naruto no reclamó ni nada parecido, incluso le sonrió y besó sus labios durante unos segundos más, para después, dejar proceder a Sasuke con las mismas caricias y besos que le había dado el rubio en las mismas zonas. Pero el azabache quería más.

Despojó al rubio de su camisa y de sus pantalones. Decidió no distraerse mucho con la única zona con ropa restante y se dedicó a besar y acariciar sus piernas, a lo que el rubio respondía con gemidos más fuertes. Se fue lentamente besando toda la longitud probando cada centímetro de su piel, era tan suave y tan exquisita que decidió aventurarse hasta llegar a su ingle, donde el rubio al sentir el cálido aliento del azabache comenzaba a jadear más fuerte y a arquear la espalda. Esa zona en especial tenía una alta temperatura, lo cual atraía más a Sasuke, a la vez, sabía lo que venía después.

Subió de nuevo para quedar frente al rostro del rubio y lo miró seriamente, pero nunca se habían dejado ver tanta… ¿vida? ¿Pasión? En esas orbes negras. Dirigió su mano hacia abajo y la posó suavemente sobre el miembro del rubio, causando en éste un respingo y una mirada algo temerosa.

"No voy a hacerlo si no quieres, Naruto."

Naruto recordó que Sasuke le dijo esas mismas palabras el día que le enseñó a bailar. Recordó lo bien que se sintió al estar con él, lo profundo y hermoso de esa conexión y desaparición que experimentaron ambos cuando comenzaron a moverse y la música a tocar. Quería experimentar eso de nuevo.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del azabache y lo besó suavemente.

"Está bien… quiero que lo hagas-ttebayo…"

No necesitaba más, tenía su aprobación. Así que lentamente despojó al rubio de la única prenda restante sintiendo sobre su abdomen aquélla temperatura de su órgano viril. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que el ojiazul casi inmediatamente después lo despojara a él también de todas sus prendas restantes.

Al fin, quedaron ambos desnudos y mirándose intensamente a los ojos. A decir verdad, no querían ir más lejos, no necesitaban ir más lejos. La calidez de sus cuerpos juntos era lo único que ansiaban y necesitaban por ahora. No buscaron llegar a un clímax, no buscaron hacer nada más. El azabache se recostó junto al rubio y lo rodeó fuertemente mientras era correspondido para no soltarlo por lo que restaba de la noche.

Sólo caricias, besos y roces siguieron durante toda la noche. Más que un infinito placer, les hacía sentir completos finalmente. Felices, disfrutando uno del otro.

**O/O **

**Bueno… fue más pronto de lo que pensé jeje. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Creo que hasta ahora ha sido la primera escena más… intensa que he escrito hasta ahora. Supongo que la historia se irá tornando ligeramente más romántica poco a poco… no lo sé :3**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me animan y me hacen muy feliz! Me seguiré esforzando por actualizar más seguido o semanalmente.**

**En fin… nos vemos hasta la próxima! :D**


	19. Regreso a casa

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 19: _Regreso a casa…_**

"Así que… me amas ¿eh?"

"Sí…"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"¡Desde que tengo memoria-ttebayo jeje!"

El azabache miró confundido al rubio que descansaba su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazaba mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

"Aunque estoy seguro que desde mucho antes-ttebayo…"

"Hn, eso pensé."

Ya llevaban cerca de diez minutos despiertos y platicando bastante acaramelados.

"Tenemos que levantarnos usuratonkachi, hay que irnos temprano a casa."

Sasuke hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Naruto se lo impidió sujetándolo fuertemente de la cintura.

"Noo, quédate así un poco más."

"No podemos. Vamos, levántate ya."

El rubio hizo un puchero lo cual le causó gracia al Uchiha.

"Parece que no quieres estar conmigo-ttebayo…"

Sasuke sonrió y le plantó un rápido beso al rubio mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"¿Después de lo que hicimos anoche todavía piensas eso dobe? ¿Cuántas veces vamos a pasar por lo mismo?"

"Hn, las necesarias para que no seas tan teme y te quedes a dormir un rato más conmigo."

"No pareces seguir teniendo sueño."

"Pues…"

"Hn, ¿lo ves? Lo que tienes es pereza."

"Y ganas de estar contigo-ttebayo."

Esta vez fue el rubio quien le dio un beso un poco más largo al azabache mientras intentaba jalarlo y meterlo de nuevo a las cobijas, aunque éste no se dejó y rompió el beso parándose de la cama.

"Buen intento."

El rubio se sonrojó furiosamente cuando vio a Sasuke completamente desnudo frente a la cama. Es cierto que anoche ambos no tenían ni una sola prenda, pero a la luz del día su cuerpo se apreciaba más claramente. Desvió la mirada nervioso.

"Iré a darme una ducha."

Naruto se quedó solo en la habitación mientras se estiraba y trataba de despejarse. La ausencia del calor que Sasuke le había brindado durante toda la noche comenzó a sentirse y se tapó con las cobijas una vez más. Pensó en dormir otro rato, pero sabía que el azabache tal vez se molestaría. Así que inhaló hondo y se levantó de la cama. Buscó su ropa del día anterior que estaba tirada en el piso y se vistió.

_-Mmm… ¿podré ducharme con él-ttebayo? No, ¡es demasiado pronto! Pero anoche… aghh no sé qué hacer… o tal vez… ¡sí! ¡Le haré el desayuno!"- _pensó el rubio mientras despertaba completamente. Decidió arreglar lo mejor posible la casa para desayunar a gusto.

Primero arregló la cama (no sin antes darle una buena olida a la almohada del azabache, quería grabarse el aroma), después recogió la ropa y le llevó un conjunto a Sasuke para que se cambiara en el baño. Luego arregló la habitación, las maletas, lavó los platos de la cena de anoche y preparó la mesa. La mañana era bastante fría, así decidió ir por leña no muy lejos de la cabaña y prendió la chimenea. Ahora sí se sentía acogedor.

"¡Listo! ¡Ahora a cocinar-ttebayo!"

El rubio se dirigió muy decidido a la cocina, se motivó al imaginarse a Sasuke alegrarse al ver todo lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, toda la motivación se fue cuando se dio cuenta del pequeñísimo detalle…

De que no sabía cocinar.

_-¡No puede ser-ttebayo! Itachi-niisan cocina, Karin cocina… ¡incluso Sasuke y yo no me he fijado ni una sola vez!... Demonios… debería poner más atención-ttebayo…- _se dirigió a un cajón y sacó una papa. Luego buscó entre otros y encontró un cuchillo. _Supongo que no es tan difícil… ¡sí, puedo hacerlo!... ¡sólo tengo que iniciar cortando la papa!... Cualquiera puede hacerlo-ttebayo… pero ¿para qué quiero una papa?... bueno, ha de servir para algo ¿no?-_ .

El rubio comenzó a cortar la papa en trozos muy grandes, y sabía que le estaban quedando muy disparejos. Se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura y el rostro del azabache recargado en su hombro.

"¿Siquiera sabes lo que vas a preparar dobe?"

"¡Ca-cállate! ¡Al menos lo estoy intentando-dattebayo!"

"Hmmm…"

El moreno le dio unos tres besitos en su cuello y su oído.

"Gracias por arreglar la casa y prender la chimenea, se siente muy bien."

El rubio se sonrojó sintiéndose satisfecho con esas palabras. Luego se apartó un momento de él para sacar otra papa. Realmente le había quedado muy mal la primera. Sasuke al notar lo que hacía colocó sus manos sobre las del rubio guiándolas e para indicarle cómo cortar el tubérculo.

Naruto se sintió muy feliz. Además de que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y ya se sentía todo un experto, realmente nunca pensó que disfrutaría tanto la compañía del azabache. Nunca pensó que lo amaría tanto.

Soltó la papa y el cuchillo y se giró para rodear a Sasuke por el cuello y besarlo con ternura, lo cual el azabache correspondió con una sonrisa y volviendo a abrazarlo por la cintura.

De repente lo que había iniciado como un tímido y tierno beso de Naruto se tornó lentamente en un movimiento más fuerte y apasionado entre sus bocas. Ninguno perdía el ritmo ni la fuerza, parecía que estaban batallando para ver quién besaba mejor o algo así. Dejándose llevar por el momento, el azabache cargó al rubio y lo sentó sobre la mesa sin romper el contacto que ahora empezaba con sus lenguas provocando que la pobre patata callera al piso.

Realmente podían repetir lo de anoche y ya no era ese sentimiento de iniciar algo a consecuencia de la declaración. Ahora ambos estaban más conscientes de lo que hacían e incluso intentaban seducirse el uno al otro con caricias , toques y besos. Hasta que en una necesidad de recuperar el aire que había quedado olvidado se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

En ese entonces, el rugido del estómago de Naruto rompió el ardiente momento.

Sasuke soltó una risilla y chocó sus frentes sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Hn, es mejor que comamos pronto."

El rubio un poco apenado sonrió y asintió suavemente.

"Te amo Naruto."

"Y yo a ti-ttebayo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

No sabía por qué pero la anterior sesión de besos y de contacto físico con el azabache le hizo sentir una sensación de… querer más de alguna manera.

Anoche no hicieron nada más que dejarse llevar y sentirse uno al otro. Pero no llegaron a más. En parte porque con eso le bastaba, y en otra porque pensaba que ir más lejos era algo apresurado. Es decir, apenas confesó sus sentimientos y se fueron directo a la cama. No es que hubiera sido algo malo ni nada de eso, pero no podía evitar pensar que podían llegar a más. Realmente eso le inquietaba al rubio.

"¿Naruto?"

"¿Eh?"

"Estás distraído. Te pregunté si te gustó."

"Oh… ¡sí! Nos quedó muy bien-ttebayo."

"¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que le faltó más sal."

"Yo pienso que está muy bien así. Entre más dulce mejor."

"Mmm no… , ya sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces."

Naruto rodó los ojos divertido y siguió comiendo.

"Por cierto, ¿en qué tanto pensabas? No quiero que vuelva a haber otro malentendido."

El rubio pareció dudar un segundo.

_-¿Debería decirle?... No quiero incomodarlo-ttebayo… pero, realmente me gustaría saber si él siente lo mismo… si él quiere más…-_

"La verdad es que… estaba pensando…"

El rubio se sonrojó y agachó un poco la cabeza.

"Qué… ¿qué opinas de lo de anoche-ttebayo?"

No era muy común ver sonrojado a Sasuke. Y mucho menos sorprendido. Sin embargo el color carmín es sus pálidas mejillas lo hacían ver muy… lindo.

"Vaya… no me esperaba eso…"

"¡E-está bien! ¡No tienes que responder-ttebayo!" inmediatamente aclaró el rubio poniéndose algo nervioso.

"La verdad… fue increíble…"

El rubio lo miró atento.

"Quiero decir… fue repentino, pero lo disfruté… mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?"

"Bueno… yo también lo disfruté mucho-ttebayo. Pero, me preguntaba si fue algo apresurado…"

El azabache se rió y miró al rubio.

"Yo diría que ya nos urgía."

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risilla también ante el comentario y terminaron de desayunar. Seguía algo inquieto sobre el tema pero eso le bastaba por ahora.

Ambos recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos. Después los guardaron y Sasuke llevó las maletas al carruaje.

Finalmente dejaron la cabaña lista y limpia para irse. Salieron y mientras Sasuke cerraba con llave Naruto lo veía con un puchero.

"¿Todo en orden?"

"Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo-ttebayo…"

El azabache lo rodeó con un brazo y comenzaron a caminar el corto tramo hacia el carruaje.

"Te prometo que cuando todo esto del asesino pase, tú y yo vendremos toda una semana a descansar. Sin interrupciones, sin celos y sin nadie más. ¿Está bien?"

El rubio sonrió, le dio un besito en la mejilla al azabache y entró al transporte. Sasuke alimentó a su yegua y partieron del bosque.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

El cielo ya se veía rojo cuando Naruto despertó. Al parecer se había dormido gran parte del camino. Se enderezó y divisó a través de la ventana un conocido caminito adornado con fuentes que llevaba a una construcción blanca. Sonrió aliviado. Al fin en casa.

El carruaje se detuvo a medio camino y Sasuke bajó de la parte frontal. Luego se asomó por la ventanilla.

"Llevaré a _Fantine _al establo y dejaré el carruaje aquí. Si quieres puedes ir bajando y…"

"¡Oye! ¡No conozco el establo-ttebayo!"

"Ohh… cierto. ¿Quieres venir?"

"¡Sí!" Ambos caminaron hasta al establo que estaba un poco más atrás que el jardín trasero. Les sirvió para estirar las piernas después de estar sentados todo el viaje. Dejaron a la yegua junto a la Itachi y se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión.

"Iré a traer las maletas."

El rubio asintió y entró a la casa. Se dio cuenta que cada vez que llegaban a un lugar era Sasuke quien cargaba el equipaje. Se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero sinceramente las maletas eran muy pesadas y el moreno era más fuerte. Se dirigió a la cocina pensando que Karin estaría ahí; sin embargo estaba vacía. Aprovechó para tomar un bocadillo de la alacena y se dirigió al estudio de Sasuke pensando que Itachi estaría ahí. Pero tampoco había nadie. ¿Tal vez habrán salido?

Se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada y Sasuke acababa de entrar con todo el equipaje.

"¿No están?"

"Parece que no-ttebayo. Sólo busqué en la cocina y en el estudio."

"Hn, entonces…"

El azabache se acercó a Naruto y acarició su mejilla mientras le sonreía seductor.

"…ya que tenemos la casa para nosotros, ¿por qué no continuamos lo de esta mañana?" le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello suavemente, aunque el rubio daba ligaros empujoncitos mientras algunos suspiros salían inevitablemente.

"Sasuke… no… estoy cansado-ttebayo…"

"Tiene razón hermanito, déjalo tranquilo."

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Itachi bajando las escaleras y sonriendo con sorna.

"Por lo que veo parece que resolvieron sus asuntos ¿no es así?"

Naruto se sonrojó y se separó del azabache mientras éste soltaba un quejido.

"Pensamos que no había nadie Itachi-niisan, ¿dónde estabas?"

"Ya me di cuenta. Estaba leyendo en mi habitación y me pareció oír un caballo. Karin salió a comprar unas cosas."

"¿Y cómo va la lista de sospechosos?" refunfuñó Sasuke.

"Ya la tengo lista."

"Bien, revisémosla…"

"Claro que no, la revisaremos mañana. Necesitas descansar hermanito, venías conduciendo."

"Tiene razón Sasuke, deberías tomar una siesta-ttebayo."

"De acuerdo, está bien. ¿Vienes conmigo dobe?"

"Ehh… yo me dormí en el camino así que no tengo sueño."

"Pero dijiste que estabas cansado…"

"Déjalo Sasuke, si dice que no tiene sueño debe ser verdad. Tú ve a dormir y Naruto y yo prepararemos la cena ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hmph, de acuerdo."

El azabache subió y se encerró en su habitación para tomar una siesta.

"Bien ¿me acompañas a la cocina Naruto-kun? Me puedes ir contando cómo les fue en Konoha."

"¡Sí, está bien-ttebayo!"

Ambos comenzaron a preparar la cena mientras el rubio le iba contando al mayor todo lo que había ocurrido. Le contó sobre Suigetsu y Juugo, sobre el hotel y los restaurantes, la ópera, el lago, la incómoda visita de Kiba y de la cabaña. Claro, omitió lo que habían hecho. Solamente le mencionó que por fin pudo declararle sus sentimientos a Sasuke y se besaron.

Ya una vez todo listo, Naruto fue a despertar al azabache y los tres comenzaron a comer.

"Naruto-kun me contó que vieron a Suigetsu y Juugo. ¿Cómo están?"

"Muy bien. Te mandan saludos."

"Claro… tiene tiempo que no los veo."

"Desde que te casaste."

"No lo digas con ese tono de resentimiento hermanito, haces que me sienta mal."

"Ése es el punto."

"Vamos, qué cruel eres…"

El rubio se rió mientras escuchaba la pelea de los hermanos.

"Por cierto, ¿no creen que Karin ya se tardó-ttebayo?"

"Tienes razón, ¿a qué hora se fue Itachi?"

"Una hora antes de que llegaran, aproximadamente."

"Ya me estoy preocupando-ttebayo. Ya anocheció, será mejor ir a buscarla."

"Y no sólo eso, parece que va a llover. Si quieres tú quédate con Sasuke y terminen de cenar. Yo iré a buscarla." Dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Justo en ese momento, oyeron la puerta de la mansión abrirse, pero parecía que la mucama le hablaba a alguien.

Los tres al escuchar una voz masculina desconocida salieron de la cocina y llegaron al salón principal para encontrar a la pelirroja con un hombre bastante pálido, alto, cabello verde y ojos amarillos.

"Amo, lo encontré en el camino. Dice que iba camino a Konoha pero se perdió. ¿Está bien si se queda aquí esta noche?"

El extraño hombre sonrió y se presentó.

"Buenas noches, me llamo Zetsu."

**Holaa a todos! Disculpen por no subir el cap la semana pasada, estuve muy ocupada pero aquí está :D Espero subir otro más en estos días :3**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me emocionaron mucho :D **

**Sin más por el momento, nos vemos hasta la próxima! :D**


	20. Aquella canción

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 20: _Aquella canción…_**

"Lamento causar molestias, me encontré con esta bella dama en el camino y me ofreció un lugar para pasar la noche."

Sasuke examinó al extraño cuidadosamente.

"No habría realmente ningún problema. Sin embargo, me temo que ya no tenemos habitaciones disponibles…"

"Está bien, puede quedarse conmigo."

"Pero… Itachi…"

"No hay problema. Dormiremos en la misma habitación. Si no tiene inconvenientes, Zetsu-san."

"Para nada, le agradezco mucho."

"Pero ahora están empapados, será mejor que tomen un baño."

"Está bien Itachi-sama. El invitado puede tomar el baño, yo me secaré con unas toallas y me cambiaré en mi habitación."

"De acuerdo Karin. Entonces, déjeme guiarlo al baño."

Itachi, el invitado y Karin subieron las escaleras mientras Sasuke los observaba detenidamente.

"¿Qué pasa-ttebayo? ¿Todo está bien?"

"… sí, todo bien."

"De acuerdo. Entonces, creo que iré a dormir, estoy cansado. Buenas noches-ttebayo."

El rubio se disponía a subir las escaleras también pero el agarre del azabache se lo impidió.

"Realmente ya no sé si creerte o no."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Cuando llegamos me dijiste que estabas cansado y no dejaste que te besara. Después cuando te pregunté si me acompañabas a tomar una siesta dijiste que no, porque ya habías dormido en el camino y no tenías sueño. Y ahora me dices que estás cansado. ¡Decídete! ¿Se puede saber por qué me estás evitando?"

El rubio se puso algo tenso y no sabía que responder, parecía que había sido descubierto.

"Bueno… yo… lo que pasa es que…"

Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente del Uchiha y soltó a Naruto pareciendo un poco preocupado.

"¿Será que… ya no quieres estar conmigo? O… ¿no te gusta que te toque?"

"¡No! ¡No es eso-dattebayo!"

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Naruto seguía pensando en sus inquietudes de esa mañana. Pensaba que si se dejaba llevar por los toques de Sasuke y llegaban a repetir lo sucedido aquella noche, no podría controlarse y querría llegar a más. Y no sabía si llegar a más era correcto o no. Se sentía algo presionado.

"Ahhh… ya sé qué sucede." Habló el Uchiha cruzando los brazos y sonriendo un poco con sorna.

"Lo… ¿lo sabes-ttebayo?"

"En la cabaña correspondiste mis besos normalmente, incluso tú iniciaste uno. Te sientes nervioso por el hecho de que ya no estamos solos ¿no es así? Te apena que Itachi, Karin o ese tal Zetsu puedan vernos."

_-Realmente no me preocupa mucho eso-ttebayo, pero no puedo decirle a Sasuke cómo me siento en realidad… no quiero herirlo o hacerlo sentir incómodo… será mejor que le siga la corriente…-_

"S-sí… la verdad es que me preocupa que puedan vernos haciendo… algo…"

"Hn, dobe."

"¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mí-ttebayo!"

Sasuke tomó su mano fuertemente y prácticamente lo arrastró consigo a su habitación. Cuando llegaron cerró con llave y acorraló al rubio contra la puerta mientras le plantaba un suave beso en la frente, otro en la punta de su nariz y finalmente uno más dulce en sus labios pero muy corto.

"Si eso es lo que te preocupa deberíamos estar a solas más seguido." Le susurró y luego se separó de él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso tan de repente teme!"

"Naruto, quiero que pases la noche conmigo."

Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente y agachó la cabeza.

"¡E-espera! ¡Aún no me siento muy listo para eso-ttebayo!"

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"

"Para…ehh…"

El rubio miró confundido al azabache quien se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y parecía no saber de qué le estaba hablando.

"Qué… ¿qué quisiste decir con _pasar la noche contigo_?"

"Que duermas aquí, conmigo. Está lloviendo muy fuerte, y si sigue así hará mucho frío en la noche. Además… bueno, eres bastante cálido. Quiero que durmamos juntos."

El rubio se sintió avergonzado por pensar automáticamente en la _otra cosa_. Suspiró aliviado y sonrió levemente.

"Ahh…ya veo jeje. Con que era eso-ttebayo…"

"Claro que era eso. ¿Qué otra cosa sería?"

"¡Claro que ninguna otra cosa jeje! ¡Iré por mi pijama a mi habitación-ttebayo!"

Naruto salió casi volando de la habitación y mientras volvía, Sasuke se cambió su ropa de dormir también y esperó ya metido entre las cobijas. Cuando el rubio volvió ya estaba cambiado, cerró la puerta y se metió en la cama con él.

"Creí que irías sólo por tu ropa y te cambiarías aquí."

"Bueno… al final decidí cambiarme allá porque… bueno..."

"Naruto, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya."

"¡Pero! Es que… aún me da un poco de vergüenza-ttebayo…" musitó con un puchero mientras se cubría hasta la nariz con la sábana. Sasuke sonrió ante esto y lo abrazó atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho y acarició sus rubios cabellos.

"Está bien. Te amo, Naruto."

Naruto se tranquilizó y ante las suaves caricias del azabache el sueño comenzó a llegarle. Sonrió relajado y besó suavemente el pecho de Sasuke.

"Yo también te amo-ttebayo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxxlxlX

"Vaya, vaya…"

Ambos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente (y más Sasuke que se las había arreglado durante la noche para poder recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto) abrieron sus ojos y divisaron una figura que los miraba muy atento desde el borde de la cama.

"Realmente andan muy melosos desde ayer ¿no es así?"

El azabache se enderezó rápidamente y furioso al reconocer aquella voz y la silueta de la persona.

"¡Itachi! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"

Naruto se sentó y frotó sus ojos mientras bostezaba.

"Buenos días Itachi-niisan…"

"¿Ves Sasuke? ¿Qué te cuesta ser educado y saludar correctamente como Naruto-kun? Deberías aprender de él. Buenos días Naruto-kun." Sonreía el mayor divertido.

"Una vez más. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Nada en especial. Vine a despertarlos, ya que es un poco tarde. Durmieron mucho pero se ven más descansados."

"Está bien, ya vamos."

Itachi salió de la habitación mientras los otros dos se estiraban y despertaban por completo.

"¡Buenos días-ttebayo!" le sonrió Naruto al azabache y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Hn, eso creo. ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ayer estabas terriblemente tímido y ahora pareces más… no lo sé… ¿relajado?"

"¿Ah sí? ¡No lo sé pero me siento de maravilla! ¡Dormí muy bien!"

"¿No pasaste frío?"

"Sentí un poco de frío, sí. ¡Pero tú eres muy cálido también-ttebayo! Así que me acurruqué contigo jeje."

Sasuke sonrió y besó la frente del rubio.

"Itachi tiene razón. Creo que estamos muy melosos ¿verdad?"

"Hn, después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia es comprensible-ttebayo." El rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. "Además te ves muy lindo cuando duermes, te pareces a La bella durmiente." Y salió de la habitación dando pequeños brincos dejando al azabache feliz de verlo tan animado como suele ser.

"Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esos cambios de humor. Además… hace tiempo desde la última vez que me comparó o mencionó un cuento…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxllxlxlX

Cuando Sasuke bajó, notó que el rubio, su hermano y Karin estaban en la cocina.

"¡Oh, Amo! Buenos días. ¿Le gustaría esto para desayunar?"

"Sí, está bien Karin."

"Ya que ambos están despiertos, me gustaría que me acompañaran al estudio."

"¿Qué sucede Itachi-niisan?"

"Me gustaría que revisaran la lista lo antes posible."

"Cierto, hay que ir. Karin, ¿nos avisas cuando esté el desayuno por favor?"

"Claro, ya no tarda."

Los tres salieron de la cocina y una vez en el estudio tomaron asiento. Itachi ganó el del escritorio de su hermano lo que hizo al azabache refunfuñar pero no se quejó.

"Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el hombre de ayer-ttebayo?"

"¿Zetsu-san? Sigue dormido. Antes de dormir me contó que ha viajado desde La ciudad de la Arena hasta aquí a pie. Si ustedes se cansaron de ir en carruaje, imagínense cómo se cansó él."

"¿Sunagakure? Konoha y Sunagakure no son muy amistosas entre sí. ¿Qué asuntos tendrá para viajar de una ciudad a otra?" preguntó confundido el Uchiha menor.

"Él es originalmente de Konoha, pero fue enviado a Sunagakure por su trabajo."

"Hmm, eso suena muy raro. Pero en fin, empecemos a revisar."

"Aquí está." El mayor le extendió una hoja a Sasuke y mientras éste la analizaba comenzó a explicar. "En realidad éstos fueron los finalistas, por así decirlo. La lista original de sospechosos o cualquier persona que tuviera motivos para hacer algún daño a la familia era muy larga. Después de investigar más a fondo y examinar la relación de cada uno de ellos con nosotros, empecé a filtrar a los que podrían tener razones más serias basándome en todo su historial relacionado a la familia Uchiha y también la familia Uzumaki. Los que quedaron son quienes conocían o eran cercanos de alguna u otra manera a ambas familias y que pudieron tener algún conflicto por menor que fuera."

Los dos menores leyeron los nombres de todas las personas o familias escritas ahí.

"Realmente no creo ser de mucha ayuda-ttebayo, no conozco a ninguna familia o persona escritas ahí."

"Pero nuestros padres sí…" declaró Sasuke serio "y creo que ya tengo un blanco."

"Sí, creo que ya sé cuál es." Asintió Itachi cruzando los brazos "Orochimaru siempre fue una persona muy rara, siempre se comportaba raro cuando venía de visita o…"

"No, yo hablo de Lord Danzo."

"¿Danzo? ¿Por qué Danzo?"

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos repentinamente. "¡Creo que he oído hablar de él-ttebayo! ¡Mi amigo Sai está en su mansión!"

"¿Del circo?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Lo ves? Debe estar relacionado con el circo. Y posteriormente, con el caso de Lord Hyuga y su hija. Debe ser él."

"Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido. Ninguno de los que están ahí habría tenido motivos muy serios para hacer algo como lo que pasó. Yo sólo sospechaba de Orochimaru por su extraño comportamiento, pero viéndolo desde ese punto puede que hayas acertado hermanito."

"Pero… ¿cuáles serían sus motivos para hacer algo así-ttebayo? ¿Nuestros padres habrán causado algo como para que reaccionara así?"

"Eso solamente lo puedes saber tú, Itachi. Puede que tú tengas recuerdos de cómo era el tipo con la familia."

"A decir verdad, recuerdo haberlo visto algunas veces pero no recuerdo muchos detalles sobre él. Si algo sé, es que no era un hombre muy platicador que digamos."

"Por supuesto, un asesino no planea sus homicidios en voz alta." Gruñó Sasuke un poco sarcástico. Entonces se puso de pie de un salto. "Será mejor comenzar a movernos, no hay duda de que él es el culpable." Caminó decidido hacia la puerta, y justo cuando la abrió casi choca con el invitado que estaba parado justo enfrente con el puño arriba, parecía que estaba a punto de tocar.

"Ah, Zetsu-san. ¿Descansó bien?"

"Sí, muchas gracias Uchiha-sama. Precisamente venía a agradecerle por dejarme dormir aquí y a despedirme."

"¿Ya se va tan pronto? ¿No quiere quedarse a desayunar?" preguntó Itachi que caminó hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

"Muchas gracias, pero ya he abusado mucho de su generosidad. Quiero llegar al pueblo lo más temprano posible, así que me gustaría irme de una vez."

"Está bien, si usted así lo desea. Al menos llévese un bocadillo de la cocina para que almuerce más tarde."

"Se lo agradezco, me aseguraré de hacerlo. Espero verlo pronto. Hasta luego."

"Sí, hasta luego." Se despidieron los tres mientras observaban cómo el invitado entraba a la cocina y salía de la mansión.

"Un buen hombre, ¿no creen?" expresó Itachi mientras salía del estudio. "Vamos con Karin, el desayuno ya debe estar listo."

Los tres regresaron a la cocina y comenzaron a desayunar. Fue una comida muy animada, sobretodo porque Naruto no paraba de hablar. En realidad estaba de muy buen humor. Cuando Itachi acabó, se estiró como si estuviera muy cansado.

"¿Te pasa algo, Itachi?"

"No, es sólo que me siento un poco aburrido sin hacer nada ni salir a ningún lado. Me hubieran llevado con ustedes de viaje."

"Precisamente me llevé a Naruto para estar lejos de ti."

"En serio que a veces puedes ser muy rudo Sasuke. Deberías relajarte."

"Hmph."

"¿Por qué siempre tratas así a Itachi-niisan, Sasuke?"

"Porque me hace enojar, obviamente."

"Pero…"

"Déjalo Naruto-kun, él siempre ha sido así conmigo. Bueno, no siempre…" habló algo melancólico el mayor.

El rubio notó eso y una expresión algo tensa de Sasuke. No sabía si debía preguntar o no el por qué, y justo recordó algo que el azabache había dicho cuando su hermano llegó a la mansión y espiaba su conversación en el estudio: _Dejamos de ser equipo cuando construiste tu propia mansión y te casaste con ella._

_-¿Realmente le afectó tanto la boda de Itachi-niisan como para tratarlo así-ttebayo?... tal vez Sasuke le guarda algo de resentimiento…-_

"¡Oye, Naruto! ¿Por qué no tocas algo para nosotros?"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, desde que llegaste no has tocado el piano ni una sola vez, ¿cierto?"

Sasuke terminó de comer y miró expectante al rubio. Le encantaría escuchar su música otra vez.

"Pero… no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo-ttebayo…"

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué mientras estabas en el circo no recordaste nada al tocar?" preguntó Itachi algo consternado.

"No lo sé, quizás porque eran otras canciones que no conocía antes."

"¿Y no recuerdas ninguna de las que tocabas cuando eras niño?"

El rubio se quedó un momento callado como si estuviera pensando o tratando de recordar algo.

"Siempre…tengo éste sonido en la cabeza-ttebayo. Supongo que es un fragmento de alguna canción, y a veces me llega de la nada. En la celda, mientras preparaba las partituras o después de cada función llegaba a tararear el mismo sonido, pero sólo fueron muy pocas veces…"

"¿Y lo recuerdas ahora?"

Naruto una vez más guardó silencio y cerrando los ojos comenzó a emitir un débil sonido con la garganta, empezó a tararear una corta melodía.

"Eso… es todo lo que recuerdo-ttebayo…"

Sasuke realmente estaba asombrado. Sabía qué canción era.

"¿Sabes? Creo que hay algunas partituras de Kushina-san en el ático." Habló Itachi poniéndose de pie, seguido de Naruto.

"¿En serio? ¡¿Crees que puedas enseñarme algunas?!"

"¡Claro! Iré a buscarlas. Si quieres puedes esperar en el salón de arriba, el piano se quedó ahí."

Al ver que el rubio salía corriendo de la cocina, Sasuke lo siguió. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al salón y Naruto caminó rápido hasta el piano y se sentó frente a él.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a tocar?"

El Ojiazul rozó con sus dedos las teclas por un momento y retiró la mano algo asustado.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es que… no lo sé, me siento nervioso-ttebayo…"

Sasuke se sentó junto a él y posó su mano en su hombro.

"Todo estará bien, Naruto."

La sonrisa del azabache le dio ánimos para tocar alguna de las teclas. Respiró hondo y con su dedo pulgar, produjo un ronco _do_.

**Hola a todos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Ya el número 20… no creí extender tanto esta historia :D ¡Muchas gracias por seguirla y dejarme reviews! Me han hecho muy feliz!**

**A decir verdad, tenía intención de escribir más pero lo dejaré para el siguiente cap!**

**Entonces, los veo hasta la próxima! :D**


	21. Aquella melodía en tus ojos

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 21: Aquella melodía en tus ojos…**

Ese piano era especial. Independientemente de todos los recuerdos que guardaba, el sonido que producía era exquisito en verdad. Era tan suave y claro que al tocarlo los dedos fluían y volaban produciendo hermosos sonidos. Incluso un ronco _do_, le provocaba a Naruto una sensación de un nuevo comienzo, algo realmente emocionante. Con su dedo índice, presionó un _re _y así consecutivamente hasta llegar al _si_. Se detuvo un momento.

Sasuke miraba atento al rostro del rubio. No parecía estar ahí, sólo miraba y miraba el instrumento mientras sus ojos zafiro brillaban más que nunca. No sabía si trataba de recordar la melodía o estaba pensando en algo más pero se veía realmente ausente.

Finalmente el rubio giró lentamente su cabeza y miró a Sasuke por unos segundos, como si estuviera esperando algo de él.

"¿Qué… qué pasa?"

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a tararear la canción de hace unos minutos.

"Por alguna razón, cuando te veo me acuerdo de cómo va-ttebayo…"

De nuevo volvió su atención al piano.

"Era… ¿_la_?"

El rubio presionó la nota nombrada y lentamente pasó a _la bemol_. Luego repitió esas dos notas otra vez seguidas de un _la_,_ mi_,_ la_, y_ re_.

Unos segundos de silencio, y de nuevo repitió esa serie.

"Ya lo tienes, Naruto."

"Sasuke… ¿te acuerdas?"

El azabache comprendió a qué se refería y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Te importaría-ttebayo?"

"Encantado."

Sasuke se acomodó mejor en el asiento y posicionó su mano izquierda sobre ciertas teclas.

"Muy bien-ttebayo… uno, dos…"

Ahora comenzaron al mismo tiempo. Naruto repitió los mismos sonidos y Sasuke los acompañó con notas más graves. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban tocando esa canción otra vez.

Dicen que lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida, y Naruto se aprendió y grabó esa canción en su corazón. Una vez que la empezaba, sus dedos se movían por instinto; y cada nota era la correcta mientras sonaba con increíble armonía y excitantes combinaciones.

Primero era lento, como si estuvieran descubriendo algo nuevo. Como si estuvieran pidiendo permiso, y una vez obteniéndolo, la canción fluía como un río. Sus corazones felices palpitaban tan fuerte e inquietamente mientras, a la vez, se encontraban en una increíble paz. Sentían sus cuerpos flotar, y una vez agarrando el ritmo, ambos se fusionaban en uno, en una armoniosa melodía, en hermosos colores, en hermosos sonidos que los hacían sentir llenos y realizados, como si eso fuera lo único que importara en ese momento, como si no existieran. Así era, estaban ahí, uno para el otro. Sentían sus cuerpos temblar de emoción y felicidad, sus hombros subían y bajaban conforme los graves y agudos de las notas, sus ojos brillando y una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sasuke al alcanzar el clímax de la canción.

Poco antes de terminar, miró a Naruto y pudo volver a ver a ese niño sonriente de hace años que resplandecía como el sol. Su Naruto, después de tanto tiempo… su Naruto y él, tocando esa canción una vez más.

Su corazón dio un fuerte brinco final al tocar la última nota; y una vez terminada la canción hubo silencio por varios segundos. Ambos apenas volvían a sí mismos y respiraban agitadamente, volvían a existir.

Naruto al caer en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho sus ojos se cristalizaron y formó la sonrisa más grande en mucho tiempo.

"Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos-ttebayo!" se giró emocionado al azabache y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de éste.

Esos ojos negros mostraban un brillo especial, y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

"Has vuelto…" musitaba con voz quebrantada "no sabes lo feliz que me siento contigo… Naruto…"

Las lágrimas por fin salieron de esos zafiros y el rubio se apresuró a abrazar a Sasuke, mientras éste correspondía el abrazo fuertemente y escondía su rostro en el hombro de Naruto para acallar un poco los sollozos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía eso. Recordó que en algún momento, llegó a pensar que jamás podría ser capaz de tocar esa canción otra vez con Naruto, incluso le dolía siquiera el recordarla. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, porque ambos estaban juntos de nuevo, y se amaban.

Pasaron unos minutos y el azabache se separó del ojiazul mientras se frotaba los ojos y sonreía débilmente.

"Te amo Sasuke-ttebayo…"

"Y yo a ti, Naruto."

El momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de alguien sonándose la nariz, y ambos voltearon a la puerta del salón donde Itachi estaba recargado mientras se frotaba los ojos con un pañuelo. Parecía que había llorado también.

"Dios mío, tenía tanto tiempo que no los escuchaba tocar…"

"Hn, lo sé…" afirmó Sasuke recuperando su usual comportamiento.

El mayor caminó hasta ellos y posó una mano en el hombro del rubio.

"Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, por estar con nosotros...y por hacer feliz tanto a Sasuke como a nosotros. Sé que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti."

Naruto se levantó y abrazó al Uchiha mayor también.

"¡Gracias Itachi-niisan! Ahh…"

Justo en ese momento, pareció perder el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por Itachi que lo sostuvo.

"¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó el azabache alarmado.

"Sí, estoy bien-ttebayo… sólo un poco mareado, es todo…"

"Fue mucho esfuerzo para tu mente el recordar la canción Naruto-kun. Vamos, deberías descansar. ¿Quieres un té?"

"Sí, por favor…"

Sasuke se colocó en brazo derecho de Naruto sobre sus hombros y lo sujetó de la cintura con la otra mano para ayudarlo a caminar. Se dirigieron a su habitación y una vez ahí, el azabache recostó con cuidado al rubio sobre la cama y lo tapó con las cobijas.

"¿Quieres algo más aparte del té?"

"¿Te quedas conmigo?" sonrió el ojiazul pícaro, haciendo referencia a las veces que Sasuke le había pedido que durmiera con él.

"Hn, ¿por qué no?" sonrió el azabache y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Naruto amplió un poco más su sonrisa. "Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Recordé algo después de tocar. Mejor dicho, fue como visualizar algo…"

"Por eso te mareaste, al menos no te desmayaste de nuevo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"A ti…"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo a mí?"

"Te vi tocando el piano, junto a mí. Cuando éramos niños…"

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco y sonrió algo nostálgico.

"Tú me enseñaste a tocar el acompañamiento. Y desde ahí, siempre tocamos esa canción juntos."

"Bueno, tú también tocas bien. ¡Claro que no te comparas a mí-ttebayo! Jeje" rió ligeramente el rubio algo burlón.

"¿Y qué esperabas dobe? Eres un prodigio después de todo."

"¡Oh! Pero volviendo al tema… antes no tenías fleco, o más bien lo tenías como… dividido-ttebayo. Incluso tus ojos se veían más grandes."

"¿En serio? No lo había notado."

"¡Claro que lo debiste haber notado en algún momento!"

"Lo del cabello sí, conforme fui creciendo mi flequillo se fue acomodando hasta tenerlo como lo tengo ahora. Pero no sabía lo de los ojos."

"Sí, definitivamente antes se te veían más grandes. Quizá porque éramos pequeños. Y no sólo eso, también sonreías mucho."

"¿Ah sí?"

"¡Sí-ttebayo! Eras realmente…humm… cómo te lo digo… ¡adorable, sí! Muy adorable. Y mírate ahora, ¿qué te pasó?"

Una venita salió en la frente del azabache.

"Oye…"

"Jeje ¡tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Era broma-ttebayo! Sigues siendo adorable. Y además…" el rubio entrelazó su mano con la del Uchiha "más atractivo, por supuesto-ttebayo."

Sasuke se ruborizó al ver la seductora sonrisa de Naruto, no se esperaba eso. Tenía ganas de…

"¡No, no, no! ¡Necesitas descansar primero!" se dijo para sí mismo mientras agitaba la cabeza tratando de controlar sus impulsos de hacerle algo al Uzumaki.

"Vamos Sasuke, un beso no hará daño, ¿o sí?" dijo el rubio mientras se apresuraba a capturar los labios del azabache sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Mientras el beso se iba intensificando, el Uchiha perdió su auto control y se dejó caer sobre el ojiazul sin romper el beso.

"No puede ser, los dejo solos por unos minutos y se dejan llevar así…" decía Itachi mientras entraba a la habitación con una taza de té. "En serio, dale un descanso al pobre de Naruto-kun, Sasuke…"

El azabache se enderezó rápidamente.

"¡Fue él quien me provocó!"

"Aun así, fue tu culpa por ceder."

"Tiene razón Sasuke, déjame descansar-ttebayo…"

"¡Hey, ya verás dobe!"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

El anciano miraba atentamente la fotografía en su mano, mientras la arrugaba.

"Finalmente pronto… lo obtendré…"

El sonido de la puerta de su estudio sonó y entró una mujer.

"Vaya, aquí estás. ¿Cómo va el encargo que te di?"

"No puedo realizarlo yo Mi Lord, pero envié a Zetsu por él."

"¿Zetsu? ¿Él sabe la ubicación de la mansión Uchiha?"

"Sí, así es."

"¿Y cuánto se tardará en regresar?"

"No lo sé. Pero no debe tardar mucho. Además, traerá su paquete especial."

El anciano sonrió maliciosamente.

"Vaya, vaya, no puedo esperar a recibirlo. Aunque probablemente eso lo hará retrasarse un poco más."

"Esperemos que llegue pronto, Mi Lord."

"Sí, claro. Hazme un favor y llama a Sai. Estoy aburrido y me gustaría escuchar una de sus poesías."

"Sí, mi Lord."

La mujer abandonó el estudio y el anciano guardó la maltratada fotografía en un cajón de su escritorio.

"Hn, quién diría que el millonario Señor Sasuke Uchiha alberga tres grandes tesoros en su lujosa mansión…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Ya era de noche y en la mansión Uchiha, sus habitantes cenaban en la cocina mientras conversaban.

"Entonces, aunque le explicabas mil veces, ¡Sasuke siempre confundía los acordes y pataleaba en el piso de desesperación!"

"Jaja ¿en serio hacías eso Sasuke-ttebayo?"

"Itachi, por favor ya cállate…"

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos hermanito, era muy divertido!"

"¡Divertido se me hará cuando te eche de aquí!"

"Jeje ¡vamos Sasuke! ¡Sólo estamos jugando-ttebayo!"

"Sí, no tienes por qué enojarte."

"Hmph…"

"Jeje oigan, ¿Karin ya se fue a dormir-ttebayo?"

"Sí, dijo que ya estaba muy cansada." Respondió Sasuke.

"Yo también estoy cansado-ttebayo. Además ya es algo tarde…"

"Sí, creo que ya tenemos que ir a acostarnos."

"Vayan ustedes, yo todavía me quedaré despierto un poco más." Aclaró Itachi haciendo un movimiento con su mano indicando que se fueran.

"Muy bien. Entonces, ¡buenas noches Itachi-niisan! ¡Me llevaré a Sasuke también-ttebayo!"

"¿Eh? ¡Oye, espera!" habló Sasuke consternado mientras Naruto lo jalaba hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, Naruto soltó al azabache y se acostó en su cama recorriéndose a una orilla.

"¿Quieres que duerma aquí contigo?"

"¡Si no es mucha molestia-ttebayo!"

"Hn, está bien."

El azabache se desvistió hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos y se metió a la cama con el rubio.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces-ttebayo?"

"Hace calor, déjame dormir así."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Itachi terminó de prepararse su té y subió con él hacia su habitación.

"Vaya, yo también estoy cansado. Fueron muchas emociones para un solo día…"

Pasó la habitación del rubio y sonrió imaginándose a los dos menores dormidos. En realidad se sentía muy aliviado y feliz no sólo por la presencia de Naruto ahí, sino porque Sasuke estaba mucho mejor. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

"No debería dejar la ventana abierta, y menos tratándose de la mansión Uchiha."

"¡¿Qué?!"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

_¡CRACK!_

El rubio y el azabache se despertaron bruscamente al oír el sonido de algo romperse.

"Sasuke…"

"Shhh…" le indicó el azabache mientras salía de la cama, se ponía los pantalones y prendía una vela. Abrió la puerta de la habitación cuidadosamente y seguido por Naruto salió al pasillo. Karin también salió de su habitación y Sasuke le indicó que guardara silencio también.

_¡PUM!_

Al oír una especie de golpe, todos se apresuraron al cuarto del mayor, y sin pensarlo, Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe horrorizado por la escena que se encontró.

"¡ITACHI!"

**Qué tal? Cómo están? Lamento mucho el retraso, tuve una especie de bloqueo con la escena de la canción. De hecho aún siento que no pude describirla por completo, es algo que simplemente no se puede expresar en palabras. La canción en la que me basé es "River Flows in you" de Yiruma. Es mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos y pensé que expresaba muy bien la manera de tocar de Naruto y el complemento de Sasuke. Aquí les dejo un link para que más o menos se puedan dar una idea de qué parte tocaba cada quién**

** watch?v=9mb95pQq5SM**

**(Sasuke es al azul y Naruto el verde) **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y visitas! Nos vemos en la próxima! :D**


	22. El Sharingan

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 22: _El Sharingan…_**

Había escasa visibilidad en la habitación, pero suficiente para distinguir la ventana abierta, una mancha en la alfombra, una taza rota pero nadie en la estancia. El azabache prendió la luz de la habitación respirando agitadamente y pudo comprobar que, en efecto, su hermano mayor no estaba ahí. Pero, ¿qué habían sido esos ruidos? ¿ qué había pasado?

Sasuke se volvió rápidamente a la mucama que junto al rubio observaba la escena detrás de él.

"Itachi… ¿¡Itachi estaba aquí, no es así?!"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un ruido de un caballo relinchar y que empezaba a trotar se oyó no muy lejos de ahí.

El azabache se asomó rápidamente por la ventana y pudo divisar un caballo alejarse con dos jinetes, uno de ellos inconsciente.

"¡Itachi! ¡Maldición, se lo llevan!"

Salió de la habitación corriendo para perseguir al sospechoso en su yegua. Mientras que Naruto no sabía qué hacer, o simplemente cómo reaccionar.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Itachi-sama?" musitaba Karin realmente preocupada. El rubio decidió acercarse más a la misteriosa mancha en el piso temiendo que fuera sangre, pero sólo era el té que se había caído junto con la taza. Agradeció internamente que el mayor no hubiera salido herido, pero aún no estaba totalmente seguro.

"¡¿Pero cómo se lo llevó-ttebayo?! No pudo haber entrado o salido por la puerta principal…" pensaba el ojiazul hasta que dirigió su vista a la ventana abierta, y notó que a ella estaba atada una soga. "Demonios, entró y se lo llevó por ahí…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxX

El sospechoso ya le había tomado mucha ventaja, pero sabía que si iba lo suficientemente rápido podría alcanzarlo. Sasuke tiró de las riendas aún más fuerte, y ya desesperado. Hasta que por fin logró divisar a su objetivo a lo lejos. Itachi parecía estar acostado e inconsciente en la parte trasera del caballo, mientras que el sospechoso conductor peliverde aumentaba la velocidad y se desviaba del camino para entrar en el bosque. El azabache trató de seguirlo pero con la oscuridad y las sombras de tantos árboles era muy difícil divisar algo. Una gota de agua cayó en su nariz seguida de unas más.

"¡Maldición, más rápido!"

El azabache sabía que si empezaba a llover, perdería completamente el rastro del otro. _Fantine _tropezó con una raíz y cayó tirando a su jinete también. La lluvia se intensificó y Sasuke perdió de vista al sospechoso mientras oía el trote alejarse más y más.

"Itachi…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"¡Iré a buscarlo!"

"¡Naruto-kun, no! ¡No sabes montar a caballo, es peligroso!"

Naruto ya se había vestido y se estaba preparando para salir.

"¡No tengo otra opción-ttebayo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"

La puerta principal se abrió y entró el azabache totalmente agitado y empapado. La mucama y el rubio corrieron hacia él.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Qué pasó-ttebayo? ¿Estás bien?"

El Uchiha gruñendo se sentó en uno de los escalones recuperando el aliento para poder hablar.

"Escapó…"

"¡Rayos! ¿Pero quién habrá sido? ¿Por qué?"

"Ya no me cabe duda, ese maldito anciano desquiciado…"

El rubio abrió lo miró atento y se sentó junto a él.

"Entonces… ¿sí era él? ¿Danzo-ttebayo?"

"No lo vi bien, pero estoy casi seguro que quien se llevó a Itachi era Zetsu…"

La mucama se sorprendió y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

"Lo… lo lamento mucho Amo, si no lo hubiera traído a la mansión…"

"No es tu culpa Karin, no lo sabías. Nadie lo sabía. Todo era parte de su plan…"

"¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?"

"Piénsalo, se llevan a Itachi justo cuando estamos seguros de que se trata de él. Apuesto que envió a uno de sus subordinados a espiar…"

El rubio reflexionó un momento y recordó que cuando los dos hermanos y él discutían en el estudio, al abrir la puerta Zetsu estaba ahí. Seguramente había escuchado todo.

Hubo un silencio algo corto y Karin enjugándose las lágrimas habló.

"Entonces… ¿deberíamos llamar a la policía?"

"Muy lentos. Además, no los necesitamos puesto que ya sabemos quién es el culpable. No debemos involucrarlos."

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

"Por ahora… ¡agh!" se quejó el azabache mientras se llevaba la mano a su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"_Fantine _tropezó y creo que caí sobre mi brazo…"

"Vamos Amo, será mejor que vayamos a su cuarto y lo curemos."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Después de ayudarlo a darse una ducha, Naruto se quedó junto a Sasuke en su habitación. Nadie decía nada. Karin entró con un plato de agua y un paño.

"Naruto-kun, ¿podrías pasarle el paño por su brazo por favor? Iré a buscar medicinas para el dolor."

"Sí, está bien."

La mucama se fue dejándolos una vez más solos mientras el rubio remojaba el paño y acariciaba suavemente con él la herida del azabache, éste hizo una mueca de dolor y se detuvo.

"Dime si te duele-ttebayo…"

"Sí…"

Continuó con su tarea más despacio pero se sobresaltó al notar una lágrima resbalar por una de las mejillas del Uchiha.

"Sasuke…"

El azabache apretó los dientes en un intento de reprimir su llanto. Naruto dejó el paño en el buró y lo abrazó recargando su rostro en su hombro mientras escuchaba los sollozos.

"Si… si algo… le llegara a pasar…"

"Sasuke, él estará bien-ttebayo. Conoces a tu hermano, no pasará nada."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Zetsu cabalgaba más calmado ya que se había librado de su perseguidor.

_-Jeje, no falta mucho para llegar a la mansión. Apuesto que Mi Lord se pondrá muy contento con su paquete…-_ pensaba mientras veía otro caballo pasar a su lado en sentido contrario, el jinete iba con una capa y parecía tener prisa. _– Mmm, qué raro. Normalmente nadie sale por este camino y mucho menos a estas horas. Cómo sea, debo apresurarme si no quiero encontrarme con bandidos.-_

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la cocina tomando té. El azabache ya más tranquilo.

"Nunca debí involucrarlo en esto…"

"Pero lo hicimos, ya pasó. Ahora lo más importante es averiguar cómo rescatarlo-ttebayo."

"… saldré en la mañana, con esta lluvia no puedo ir a ningún lado."

"¿Sa-saldrás? ¿Adónde?"

"A su mansión, por supuesto."

"Pero…"

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta principal, alguien estaba tocando. Se miraron entre sí y rápidamente fueron. Karin también fue a la defensiva con un palo que había sacado de quién sabe dónde. Después de confirmar con la mirada, Naruto asintió y entreabrió la puerta. Al ver quién era, la abrió completamente y dio dos pasos atrás por la impresión.

"¡S-Sai! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Sai?" preguntó Sasuke algo confundido.

"¡Sai! ¡Mi amigo del circo-ttebayo!"

El azabache reaccionó rápido. Así que de un jalón con su brazo bueno metió al pelinegro y lo azotó contra la pared.

"¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué haces-ttebayo?!"

"¡¿Trabajas con Danzo cierto?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?! ¡Dinos lo que sabes!"

El pelinegro difícilmente pudo hablar.

"Vengo de allá… escapé… vine a avisarles…"

El azabache suavizó su fruncido ceño y lo soltó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Habla entonces."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Ahora eran tres jóvenes sentados en la cocina tomando té.

"Antes de salir de ahí, alcancé a escuchar que Danzo decía algo sobre un paquete que iba a recibir…"

"¿A sí? ¡Pues se lo acaban de llevar!"

"¡Sasuke, déjalo terminar-ttebayo!"

"Hmph."

"También escuché algo sobre tres tesoros que usted albergaba en su mansión, fue todo lo que pude averiguar. Después de eso tomé uno de sus caballos y partí para avisarles, pero desafortunadamente llegué tarde."

"Está bien Sai, te agradecemos mucho que hayas venido-ttebayo."

Sasuke refunfuñó por lo bajo al ver que Naruto colocaba su mano en el hombro del pálido ese, pero no era momento para los celos. Tenía que pensar sobre la información que acababa de recibir.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas Sasuke?"

"Albergar tres tesoros… no tengo idea a qué se refería el maldito anciano con eso…"

Tomó un sorbo de su té y cruzó los brazos mientras se ponía pensativo.

"Secuestró a Itachi… eso puede significar dos cosas: que él es uno de los tesoros o que es una herramienta para conseguir uno de ellos…"

Naruto pensó al respecto un momento.

"¿No puede ser ambos-ttebayo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si es una herramienta para conseguir un tesoro, es valioso. Por lo tanto también califica como otro tesoro… ¿no es así?"

"Mmm… creo que no te entiendo."

"Como sea, ¿Hay algo que tu familia guarde? ¿Algo valioso en tu mansión?"

"Mmm… no tenemos nada valioso o algún tesoro material que pueda interesarle a ese grado a alguien, nuestra riqueza es meramente econó…"

Sasuke guardó silencio unos momentos y abrió los ojos como platos mientras golpeaba la mesa sobresaltando a los otros dos.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es-ttebayo?!"

"¡El Sharingan!"

Naruto no comprendía de qué hablaba el Uchiha mientras éste se recargaba en su asiento y suspiraba mientras se llevaba su mano a su frente.

"Demonios, ¡¿cómo pude pasar eso por alto?! ¡Es la clave de todo esto!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hay un fondo bancario a la que contribuyeron nuestras familias, y actualmente, la administra la familia Uchiha llamado el Sharingan; de ahí la mayoría de nuestra riqueza. Cuando sucedieron los asesinatos de nuestros padres, Itachi decidió dejarla intacta y él se quedó con todo los datos y claves que se requerían para tener acceso a ella. Eso explica el porqué de todo… el por qué se lo llevaron… le quieren sacar información."

"Entonces… ¿crees que el punto de todo esto es el Sharingan-ttebayo?"

"Es la única explicación lógica."

"¿Y para qué querrá tanto dinero?"

"No lo sé… quizás tenga que ver con el tercer tesoro. Pero eso no importa mucho ahora, ya que sabemos cuáles son sus planes hay que apresurarnos. Itachi no dará esa información tan fácilmente, no lo pueden matar pero de seguro lo forzarán a hablar…"

Sasuke se puso de pie casi de un salto.

"No hay tiempo que perder, saldré en la mañana temprano."

Naruto también se puso de pie.

"Iré contigo."

"No."

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo y Sai se limitó a hundirse en su asiento y tomar un sorbo de té.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso Sasuke, te estoy diciendo que iré contigo."

"Y yo te estoy diciendo que no lo permitiré."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Naruto, no quiero arriesgarte, no quiero perder a nadie más… no quiero… perderte de nuevo…"

El rubio miró al azabache preocupado y éste le devolvía la misma mirada.

"Por eso, te quedarás aquí."

Y sin más, salió de la cocina y se oyó un portazo. Probablemente de su estudio.

"Sai…"

"¿Sí?

"¿Sabes el camino cierto?"

"…"

"Necesito que me lleves-ttebayo."

"Ya oíste lo que dijo."

"Por la misma razón, porque lo amo no dejaré que vaya solo."

El pelinegro miró al rubio quien tenía un destello de firmeza en sus ojos.

"Ahhh… sé que me voy a conseguir problemas con tu novio pero… supongo que no hay otra opción."

"Sai…"

"Vámonos rápido."

**Holaaa! Cómo han estado? Sé que me atrasé mucho, fueron unos días muy difíciles. Pero al fin, después de muchos trabajos aquí está la continuación. De nuevo, espero actualizar pronto pero no puedo prometer nada ;w; **

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


	23. Una despedida y un rescate

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 23: _Una despedida y un rescate…_**

"¡Maldición, Itachi! ¡¿Tenías que guardar todo dentro de tu cabeza?"

El azabache estaba buscando en el estudio algún papel que le diera alguna pista más sobre El Sharingan o a qué podía referirse Danzo con el tercer tesoro.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y entró Karin nerviosa.

"Ahora no, Karin. Estoy algo ocupado."

La pelirroja tragó saliva audiblemente y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

"Amo… ve-veo que ya no está lloviendo jeje…"

El azabache miró confundido a la mucama.

"Es una buena noticia… ¿no es así?" Jeje…"

"Karin, obviamente pasa algo. Dímelo de una vez."

Karin guardó silencio unos segundos.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke se paralizó un momento y miró expectante a la otra que parecía no querer hablar más.

"No me digas que…"

"Tampoco está el invitado Sai, Amo…"

"…"

"Y… tampoco su caballo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sai tiró de las riendas con más fuerza para tratar de ir más rápido pero con precaución, después de la lluvia el camino había quedado muy lodoso y en la noche la única cosa que alumbraba era la luz de la luna.

"¡Ya falta poco, Naruto!"

"Sí…"

El pelinegro giró levemente para ver a su acompañante quien iba sentado detrás de él y cabizbajo, pero con un semblante muy apagado.

"Sai…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Quiero que cuando lleguemos, me dejes afuera de la mansión y tú sigas tu camino-ttebayo."

El pálido detuvo al caballo un momento para prestarle mayor atención al rubio.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Tú aún tienes que regresar con tu familia, ¿recuerdas?"

"…"

"No quiero que corras ningún riesgo-ttebayo…"

"Iré contigo. De ninguna manera te dejaré solo."

"¡No Sai!"

"Naruto." Llamó el pelinegro realmente serio. "Tú también eres mi familia. No te dejaré solo, ¿entendiste?"

Naruto asintió resignado y agachó la cabeza una vez más.

"Sé que estás asustado, pero no dejaré que te hagan algo…"

"No es eso."

"… ¿entonces?"

"Itachi-niisan… y… Sasuke…"

El pelinegro sabía que el último encuentro del rubio con el azabache no había sido nada fácil para él.

***Flash Back***

Naruto estaba parado frente a la puerta del estudio y respiró hondo. Cuando entró vio a Sasuke que estaba buscando algo en los cajones de su escritorio y al notar su presencia se detuvo.

"Yo… quería saber si estabas bien-ttebayo…"

"Sí…"

El rubio caminó hacia el azabache.

"Siento lo de hace rato Naruto. Es sólo que… estoy muy alterado."

"Lo entiendo, está bien. Aún… ¿aún piensas ir?"

"Quedan sólo algunas horas para el amanecer. Partiré para entonces."

"De acuerdo. Sólo… venía a avisarte que tomaré una siesta, estoy cansado."

"Está bien."

Naruto se giró dispuesto a irse pero abrazó a Sasuke primero y éste después de un momento le correspondió, hasta que escuchó un ligero sollozo y lo separó para comprobar que, en efecto, estaba llorando.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?"

Naruto se enjugó las lágrimas mientras asentía.

"Sí, sólo estoy alterado también."

El azabache iba a responderle algo pero Naruto se le adelantó y lo besó suavemente con ternura. El beso duró unos segundos y cuando el rubio se separó le sonrió levemente.

"Te amo Sasuke."

"Y… yo a ti."

Y sin más, salió del estudio rápidamente dejando al Uchiha algo confundido.

***Fin del Flashback***

"Qué… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?"

"… que me iba a dormir y… que lo amaba."

Sai desvió la mirada algo nervioso, no sabía qué decir para consolarlo.

"Si… es la última vez que lo veo… quiero que esas sean mis últimas palabras-ttebayo."

Hubo un silencio algo corto.

"Oye, no pasará nada Naruto. Todo estará bien, regresarás con tu novio y su hermano y yo seré libre, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte de cosas que aún no han pasado." Le consoló Sai con la sonrisa más sincera que había mostrado. Realmente le reconfortó al rubio aunque sea un poco.

"Tienes razón Sai."

"Entonces, ¿todo bien?"

"Sí. ¡Andando-ttebayo!"

El pelinegro asintió y reanudó su camino.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"¿A-Amo?"

Karin realmente estaba entrando en pánico al ver la mirada que puso el Uchiha al oír lo que dijo. Ni siquiera había parpadeado y ya habían pasado considerables segundos.

"¿Pre…preparo a _Fantine_, cierto?"

"¡PERO RÁPIDO!"

La mucama obedeció y salió del estudio corriendo.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

El rubio notó que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir y divisó a lo lejos una construcción a medio camino.

"¡¿Es ahí?!"

"¡Sí!"

El corazón del rubio se aceleró ansioso pero estaba decidido. Decidido a salvar a Itachi y regresar a casa. Confiaba en que nada malo pasaría.

Pero también tenía que ser astuto y no confiarse demasiado. No sabía las intenciones de su enemigo.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Vaya, al fin despiertas."

El Uchiha mayor abrió los ojos con dificultad y notó que todo a su alrededor estaba casi oscuro, a no ser por algunas velas, la visibilidad era nula. Trató de identificar la voz que había escuchado, pero tampoco veía a nadie. Sentía un líquido resbalar por su frente hasta su mejilla y cayó de su mentón una gota de sangre. En ese momento recordó un poco. Estaba en su habitación y alguien lo había sorprendido ahí, era Zetsu. Lo golpeó en la cabeza y fue lo último que recordó.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría a verte de esta patética forma cuando te conocí."

Era una voz femenina, bastante familiar. Intentó moverse pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le respondían. Estaba atado a una silla y su acompañante estaba detrás de él.

"Querido, te tardaste mucho en despertar."

¿Querido? No… no podía ser.

"¿Ko…nan?" articuló casi inaudible.

La mujer avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de él.

"Te extrañé, querido."

Itachi abrió los ojos por completo y negó con la cabeza confundido.

"No…no comprendo… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde estoy?"

"Sí que eres lento. Trata de averiguarlo por tu cuenta."

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al mayor fue la idea de que su esposa había acudido a rescatarlo dondequiera que estuviera, pero ella no se veía con ni con el más preocupado semblante.

"Tú… así que Sasuke tenía razón al tener sus sospechas…"

"Tu pequeño hermano es muy astuto Itachi, debiste haberlo escuchado antes de casarte conmigo."

"Maldita sea… ¡¿me engañaste todo este tiempo!?"

Konan sonrió altanera y entró una tercera persona a la estancia.

"Itachi Uchiha… cuánto tiempo ha pasado."

Itachi vio al anciano que se apoyaba en un bastón y lo miraba malévolamente con su ojo izquierdo, ya que el otro estaba escondido bajo un parche.

"Danzo Shimura…"

"Lamento haberte traído de esa manera tan brusca, pero qué te puedo decir… no creo que hubieras venido con una invitación."

"…¡¿Qué es lo que buscas maldito viejo?!"

"Hn, ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas."

El pelinegro sintió impotencia, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

"Verás Itachi, tu familia tiene algo muy preciado. A decir verdad, son tres cosas. Tú una de ellas."

"… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Que tú eres una herramienta para conseguir las otras dos. Sólo puedo decirte que una vendrá por voluntad propia. Y la otra…"

Hizo una pausa para dirigirle una mirada significativa a su subordinada y ésta asintiendo se acercó al pelinegro y lo golpeó en el estómago causando que éste casi perdiera el aire.

"Digamos que la otra… tendré que sacártela a la fuerza."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

El caballo relinchó antes de detenerse en la entrada de la enorme mansión. Naruto respiró hondo y bajó del animal de un brinco seguido de su acompañante.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

El rubio pensó unos momentos.

"Tendremos que buscarlo por toda la mansión-ttebayo."

"¿Y qué pasa si nos descubren o alguien nos ataca?"

"Atacar o correr. Hay que ser cautelosos."

Sai amarró al caballo en una reja y de nuevo se acercó a Naruto.

"Primero tendremos que saltar la reja. Conozco el lugar, sígueme."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Después de recibir otro golpe, Itachi comenzó a toser sangre.

"Lo diré una vez más, soy anciano y ya no tengo mucha paciencia. Dime cómo accesar al Sharingan."

El Uchiha lo miró lleno de desprecio y odio diciéndole sin palabras que no diría absolutamente nada. El mayor gruñó impaciente y entró alguien más al lugar.

"¡Mi Lord! ¡Llegaron!"

"Hn. Tú y Konan vayan a darles la bienvenida, ya saben qué hacer. Nosotros los esperaremos aquí."

Los otros dos salieron del lugar presurosos.

"Bien Uchiha, veamos si esta vez hablas."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sai entreabrió la puerta principal para asomarse al interior de la mansión y asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. Enseguida había un largo pasillo oscuro que normalmente, estaba iluminado. Tampoco se oía nada.

Abrió totalmente la puerta y el rubio se asomó detrás de él.

"¿Y bien-ttebayo?" susurró esperando indicaciones del pelinegro.

"Nos están esperando."

Ambos se quedaron estáticos un momento y avanzaron con precaución. Caminaban lentamente y totalmente alerta. Entre más se iban adentrando al corredor menos visibilidad había. Por fin llegaron a un gran salón que igualmente estaba casi oscuro. Naruto notó que la estructura era parecida al salón principal de la mansión Uchiha, había un segundo piso con algunas puertas también.

"Arriba hay cuatro habitaciones, aquí abajo sólo dos. Será mejor separarnos para encontrar al Uchiha más rápido."

"Bien, ten mucho cuidado Sai-ttebayo."

"Tú también."

Dicho esto, el pálido comenzó a subir las escaleras y el rubio se dirigía a una de las habitaciones.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, no vio ni escuchó nada. Le parecía extraño no haberse encontrado con Zetsu o Konan a esas alturas. Se arrepintió dejar a su amigo sólo en la planta de abajo pero ya no podía retroceder. Entró a una habitación y no había nada. Entró a la segunda y el resultado fue el mismo. Entró a la tercera y escuchó un ruido.

Mientras tanto, Naruto había entrado a una de las habitaciones. Al parecer también era un estudio. Comprobó que no había nadie y se acercó cuidadosamente a un escritorio que estaba ahí. La habitación tenía una ventana a diferencia de los lugares anteriores, así podía ver mejor. Examinó las cosas que estaban ahí; un globo terráqueo, una montaña de papeles y una foto que estaba boca abajo. Pensó que le podía dar alguna pista sobre lo que el enemigo quería o sobre algún tesoro. La tomó y comenzó a sudar frío al observar su contenido. Estaban sus padres, los padres de los hermanos Uchiha y Lord Hyuga; todos sus rostros marcados con una equis.

Sai se acercó cuidadosamente al viejo armario de dónde creyó que provenía el sonido, cuando se vio sin escapatoria al sentir un brazo tratando de ahorcarle.

"¿Creíste que podrías escapar fácilmente?"

"¡Ze…tsu!"

El peliverde tiró con fuerza a su oponente contra el suelo.

Naruto oyó el golpe y adivinando que se trataba de su amigo salió corriendo de la estancia. Ya se encontraba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien lo jaló por atrás causando que cayera al suelo.

"Finalmente nos conocemos, Naruto-kun."

**Holaa! Qué les pareció el cap? Lamento que esté algo corto pero me esforzaré para el siguiente, de veras! **

**Muchas gracias por sus visitas y sus mensajes, hasta la próxima! :D**


	24. Una historia de venganza

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 24: _Una historia de venganza…_**

"¡Karin! ¡Necesito que contactes a la policía y les digas que se dirijan a la residencia Shimura!" ordenaba Sasuke quien estaba montando su yegua a punto de partir.

"¡Está bien Amo! Pero, ¿sabe usted dónde está?"

"Creo que sí. Iré de camino a Sunagakure. ¡Espero encontrar algo por ahí!"

Y dicho lo último tiró fuertemente de las riendas y salió disparado de la mansión mientras la mucama notaba asomarse el sol matutino cada vez más.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Danzo contemplaba serio a su prisionero quien respiraba pesadamente y tosía un poco debido al dolor de los recientes golpes, y sin embargo, seguía negándose completamente a hablar.

"¿Y bien Uchiha?"

Itachi lo miró desafiante una vez más manteniendo su postura, cuando de pronto la puerta de la estancia se abrió de golpe y al ver quiénes entraban sintió una oleada de pánico.

"Mi Lord, lo tengo. Zetsu se está encargando del otro arriba."

Konan entró sujetando al rubio que forcejeaba por soltarse, sin éxito y con las manos atadas por la espalda.

"Vaya, vaya. Al fin llegaste."

Naruto miró a Danzo furioso y luego notó la presencia de quien había estado buscando, y en muy mal estado.

"¡Itachi-niisan!"

El aludido no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, se preguntaba si "el otro" que había mencionado Konan se trataba de su hermano. Como sea, todos estaban en grave peligro.

"Te lo dije Uchiha. Vino por voluntad propia."

Volviendo su atención a su enemigo, Itachi recordó que Danzo le había dicho que una de las cosas que buscaba llegaría por su cuenta. No comprendía nada, realmente estaba aturdido. ¿Qué relación había entre El Sharingan y Naruto? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaba?

Naruto rompió el silencio con un grito.

"¡No sé lo que buscas! ¡Pero libera a Itachi-niisan-ttebayo!"

Danzo fingió un ademán pensativo, como si estuviera tomando en serio lo que acababa de oír y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

"Temo que eso no pasará. Los necesito a ambos."

Ambos rehenes se miraron por un momento alarmados.

"Konan, ve a hacer guardia. En caso de que alguien más venga. Yo me encargo de ellos."

La mujer asintió y arrojó a su prisionero al suelo antes de salir. Naruto pensó que tenía una oportunidad, aun sólo con las piernas, podía hacer algo. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se disolvió al ver que el anciano sacaba un revólver del interior de su saco, y le apuntaba al rubio amenazador pero tranquilo. Ambos sentían que sus esperanzas de escapar iban escaseando más y más mientras sentían la adrenalina bombearles el corazón con fuerza.

"Hn, haber tenido participación en el ejército por un tiempo te deja algunos recuerdos." Habló como adivinando sus pensamientos. "Ahora, Itachi Uchiha. Por última vez, dime cómo accesar al Sharingan o el Uzumaki pagará las consecuencias."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sai estaba realmente aturdido, se había golpeado la cabeza y le costaba trabajo levantarse del suelo mientras su oponente le miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa. Y con mayor razón, ya que tenía la ventaja.

Sacó fuerzas necesarias para pararse de un brinco y dar un golpe directo a su oponente, aunque fue fácilmente bloqueado por el peliverde, que acto seguido, le sujetó el brazo y se lo llevó a su espalda impidiéndole moverse y lo aprisionó con fuerza contra la pared.

"Tú no tienes nada que ver con los asuntos de Lord Danzo, no debiste haber venido."

Sacó una soga de su bolsillo y le ató las manos y las piernas. Después con una venda, le tapó los ojos y la boca dejándolo en el suelo indefenso.

"Después me encargaré de ti." Gruñó Zetsu y salió de la habitación encerrando al pelinegro con llave. Luego bajó al primer piso donde encontró a Konan en el vestíbulo.

"¿Ya te encargaste del intruso?"

"Sí. Una vez que acabe todo esto lo mataré."

"Bien. Mi Lord me ordenó hacer guardia en caso de que alguien más venga. Tú quédate aquí y yo iré a vigilar a la entrada."

"De acuerdo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Al notar que el silencio ya se había prolongado demasiado, Naruto miró de reojo al Uchiha mayor que estaba cabizbajo y apretando notablemente los dientes, sospechando que en realidad iba a revelar lo que se le estaba pidiendo.

Itachi con algunos esfuerzos, habló débilmente pero con voz ronca.

"Por… ¿por qué?"

Danzo después de pensarlo unos segundos, decidió que ya no tenía mucho que arriesgar, así que podía revelar su plan. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la estancia pero aún con el arma en la mano.

"Naruto, tu padre además de ser un hombre muy carismático, era un hombre de negocios. Probablemente no lo sabes, pero era un reconocido socio de muchas empresas y tenía una gran influencia política sin duda. Incluso, era uno de los candidatos a ser el alcalde de Konoha."

Naruto estaba estupefacto. Nunca había escuchado nada de eso, o al menos Sasuke no se lo había mencionado. Sólo le había dicho que su familia, al igual que la Uchiha, era sumamente poderosa.

"Al retirarme del ejército, hace muchos años, yo era un hombre más poderoso que él. Volví a hacer mi vida como dueño de una fábrica de exportación de vino. Y como puedes ver, me resultó muy bien. El origen de toda mi fortuna que yo mismo forjé bajo las políticas rigurosas y conservadoras de una buena industria."

Se detuvo e hizo una pausa forjando en su rostro una expresión de odio.

"Tu padre, en cambio, tenía ese ideal de revolucionar muchas maneras laborales, y era algo que yo no podía permitir. La sociedad funciona y es ahora lo que es debido a una estricta ética que nos costó a los hombres más rectos forjar; y el hecho de que Minato Namikaze fuera un hombre totalmente arriesgado, irresponsable y ridículamente liberal representaba una amenaza."

Reanudó su paseo por la estancia con un paso algo alterado.

"Hn, se veía tan educado y carismático cuando lo conocí…, quién diría que era el hombre que me arrebataría mi fábrica y mis clientes dejándome al borde de la quiebra. A decir verdad, pensé que era mi fin y no podría salir de aquella situación. Pero muchacho, encontré mi salida, mi futuro poder… y mi venganza un tiempo después."

Señaló a Naruto con el bastón durante unos segundos y soltó una risilla cínica.

"Llegó a mis oídos, un rumor sobre un niño muy peculiar. Un prodigio, a decir verdad. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto pagarían por ti? En ti, vi mi fortuna recuperada. Y no sólo eso…" señaló esta vez a Itachi "… sino que la gran familia Uchiha junto con la cabeza de los Hyuga se habían fusionado y creado una gran fortuna juntos."

Naruto sintió un furioso ardor en su corazón, sabía que todo lo que le estaban diciendo estaba relacionado con la oscura historia detrás de su pérdida de memoria. Todos esos años que pasó en el circo deseando conocer la verdad, ahora no estaba tan seguro de seguir deseándolo.

"Hehe, en realidad acabarlos a todos fue casi como un juego para mí. Sólo había que mover pieza por pieza."

"¡¿De qué estás hablando-ttebayo?!"

"El primer paso, fue la infiltración. Minato era realmente ingenuo, se creyó por completo mi cuento de haber superado lo que había hecho permitiéndome acudir a algunas fiestas y reuniones. Eso me facilitó realizar mi primer movimiento…"

"No… detente-dattebayo…"

"El asesinato de tus padres y tenerte bajo mi poder."

"¡DETENTE!"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sasuke sentía el fuerte calor del sol en su rostro pero al menos tenía el camino despejado y ya no llovía, iba a máxima velocidad. Notó que más adelante, un carruaje iba en dirección contraria y deteniéndose le hizo señales al conductor para que hiciera lo mismo.

"Disculpe, ¿sabe si la mansión de Danzo Shimura queda hacia Sunagakure?"

El conductor algo consternado por la repentina pregunta le respondió muy amable.

"Ehh sí, de hecho queda muy cerca, pasando este bosque…"

"¡Gracias!"

Y sin esperar respuesta, reanudó su camino.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Naruto apretaba los ojos en un intento por no llorar, aunque lo que le estaban contando, le hería profundamente. De alguna manera, se sintió culpable por lo sucedido con sus padres.

"Sí que eres sensible. Pero eso sólo es la punta del iceberg de la historia. Obviamente, después de eso, tuve que encargarme de los Uchiha también. Todo se trataba de ir rompiendo sus defensas, poco a poco. Hiashi Hyuga intervino inesperadamente iniciando una investigación para atrapar al asesino, y por un momento me asusté. Claro que logré silenciarlo poco después."

Al rubio se le vino a la mente una fugaz imagen del circo de Hinata Hyuga.

"Finalmente quedaban los dos hermanos indefensos, y claro está que el que protegía al otro era este galán." Sonrió malicioso mirando al Uchiha. "No creí que cayera tan fácilmente ante una mujer, mi subordinada que fue enviada precisamente a sacarte la mayor información posible. Todo este tiempo estuviste casado con una espía Itachi."

El pelinegro sentía que todo se le desmoronaba. No sólo había sido totalmente ingenuo y había sido engañado todo este tiempo, sino que se rehusó a escuchar las advertencias de su hermano menor y posteriormente a dejarlo solo yéndose a vivir a otro lado. Sasuke realmente tenía razón.

"Nunca creí que dejarías al pequeño polluelo de los Uchiha totalmente solo e indefenso. Muy patético."

Suspiró y volvió a su posición inicial apuntándole con el revólver a Naruto.

"Pero en fin, ya les conté demasiado. Básicamente necesito su preciado Sharingan como un seguro financiero. Simplemente recuperaré lo que por derecho me pertenece."

Itachi ya había reunido suficientes fuerzas para hablar firme y claro.

"Maldito viejo… no me interesan tus motivos en lo absoluto, me llevaré El Sharingan a la tumba si es necesario. Además, no puedes matar a Naruto, lo necesitas. No te saldrás con la tuya y…"

"No."

Ambos mayores se giraron al rubio quien se ponía lentamente de pie.

"Iré contigo Danzo. En cambio, tienes que dejar a Itachi-niisan y a Sasuke en paz-ttebayo."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y bajó de su transporte de un salto en frente de la sombría mansión y con un arma en la mano. Claro que no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Saltó la reja y corrió hacia la entrada deteniéndose repentinamente al reconocer a cierta mujer enfrente de él que le miraba con obvia falsa sorpresa.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El azabache frunció el ceño furioso.

"¡¿Dónde está Itachi y Naruto?!"

La mujer cambió su semblante completamente y rápidamente sacó un arma de su saco.

"Lo lamento Sasuke-kun."

Disparó.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Los tres se sobresaltaron al oír aquél estruendo e inmediatamente Danzo jaló a Naruto de su cuello obligándole a pararse y lo sujetó en frente de él.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

A Sasuke le flaquearon las piernas al creerse por un segundo muerto, pero para su fortuna su oponente tenía pésima puntería y salió ileso pero no a salvo. Observó a Konan dispuesta a disparar de nuevo pero él se adelantó. Disparó y la mujer se vio herida pero no de gravedad, lo suficiente como para dejarla paralizada.

Siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse en el interior de la casa y llegó al vestíbulo, donde se encontró con un conocido peliverde que después de unos segundos se fue contra a él. Le apuntó con el arma impidiéndole que se acercara.

"¡¿Dónde están?!"

"… en el sótano…"

En un movimiento rápido le golpeó la cabeza con la pistola causando que cayera al suelo y reanudó su camino por un pasillo al fondo que daba a unas escaleras subterráneas. Bajó corriendo y se topó con una puerta. El sótano.

Aún en guardia, abrió la puerta de golpe y se adentró unos cuántos pasos pero se paralizó al encontrarse a Danzo que tenía a Naruto frente suyo como escudo y apuntándole a la cabeza.

"Deja el arma en el suelo, Sasuke Uchiha."

**Holaa! Disculpen el retraso, aquí está la continuación. Y… ya nos acercamos más al final… ;w;**

**Muchas gracias por sus visitas y nos vemos hasta la próxima! :D**


	25. Rojo amanecer

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 25: _Rojo amanecer…_**

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua furioso y analizó rápidamente sus posibilidades.

No podía disparar a Danzo, ya que el muy cobarde sujetaba a Naruto frente suyo con la punta del revólver contra sus rubia cabeza. Itachi estaba débil y atado, no podía moverse.

No había escapatoria.

Lentamente se fue agachando sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo obedeciendo las anteriores órdenes. Quedaría totalmente indefenso, pero no tenía opción. Finalmente, dejó el arma en el suelo y se volvió a incorporar para quedarse inmóvil.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Naruto corría demasiado peligro y no sabía las intenciones del anciano.

"Sasuke…"

El azabache miró al rubio quien le hablaba con clara tensión en su voz por el miedo pero con sus ojos decididos.

"Tienes que salir de aquí… ahora-ttebayo…"

Después de unos segundos, el Uchiha menor frunció bastante el ceño en respuesta.

Era un absoluto no.

Después de toda la angustia que había pasado desde que Karin le había dicho que Naruto se había ido, debía creerlo loco si el rubio pensaba que al menos se iba a pensar el hacerlo. Todo eso lo expresó con su fría mirada.

"No hay manera de que te deje solo aquí y lo sabes Naruto."

El rubio estaba a punto de reprochar algo cuando sintió el arma presionarse con más fuerza contra su cabeza.

"Vaya, vaya. No me esperaba esto. No creí que tuvieras tanto interés en este chico, Sasuke Uchiha." Habló desafiante Lord Danzo.

"¡Tch! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"

"…no tengo intención de explicarlo de nuevo." Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró en ademán de decepción "Pero estás aquí, lo que significa que pudiste contra mis subordinados."

"Fueron obstáculos fáciles, al igual que tú."

"Hn, ¿en serio? Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? Un solo intento de ataque de tu parte y jalaré el gatillo. Supongo que no quieres ver a tu preciado Naruto muerto."

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sabía que corría un gran riesgo al escaparse de la mansión Shimura, y sabía que en la noche podía haber bandidos en el trayecto. No había forma de no salir prevenido.

Ya no se escuchaba nada. Lo que significaba que no había nadie, o al menos no cerca.

Sai sacudió su mano derecha y sintió resbalar por su muñeca un objeto. Mientras Naruto hablaba con Sasuke en el estudio antes de irse de la mansión, agarró un cuchillo de la cocina y lo escondió debajo de su manga por si se veía en la necesidad de defenderse en algún futuro.

Y vaya que hizo bien en hacerlo.

Después de algunos esfuerzos, finalmente lo tuvo en su mano y comenzó a cortar la soga, claro, sin poder evitarse algunas cortadas también. Finalmente al tener sus manos libres, inmediatamente se quitó las vendas de los ojos, la boca y cortó la soga restante que sujetaba sus piernas.

Se levantó de un salto y pegó su oído a la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Luego intentó abrirla pero comprobó que realmente lo habían dejado encerrado.

Se giró para buscar algún objeto que le pudiera ayudar a derribar la puerta pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no habría necesidad de eso.

Había una ventana.

Recorrió las cortinas, la abrió y se asomó por ella. Observó que la distancia entre ésta y el suelo era aproximadamente de unos diez metros. Si no moría de un mal golpe o aterrizaje, mínimo saldría muy mal herido. Tampoco había algo que pudiera amortiguar su caída. Saltar no era una opción.

Mientras pensaba, notó que el sol ya había salido y le deslumbraba los ojos. Apartó la vista hacia un lado y le llegó un fugaz recuerdo.

En el circo, había veces en las que Deidara le pedía al inicio de cada función que prepara el telón o ayudara con algún elemento de la escenografía, como por ejemplo, una gigantesca luna de cartón que también se usaba en las obras de teatro. Como sea, era un trabajo de altura, ya que tenía que escalar unas estrechas escaleras y aferrarse bien de donde pudiera en lo alto del escenario. Eso le ayudó a superar su miedo a las alturas.

Agradeció internamente a Deidara por haberle puesto ese tipo de tareas. Y también agradeció que las paredes externas de la mansión Shimura fueran echas de ladrillo.

Descendería por ahí. Y tendría que apresurarse.

"Naruto… sólo espera un poco…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Bueno caballeros, me encantaría quedarme un rato más pero tengo que irme y me llevaré a este chico conmigo."

Sasuke al escuchar eso casi por instinto dio un paso. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Inmediatamente después de su movimiento, el anciano apuntó el arma hacia al azabache. Naruto volvió a intentar liberarse de su agarre pero Danzo lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

Comenzó a caminar arrastrando al rubio consigo y rodeó al Uchiha sin dejar de apuntarle hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta del sótano que seguía abierta.

"¿Qué te hace creer que no iré tras de ti una vez que cruces esa puerta?"

"Oh, no soy tan ingenuo Sasuke. Obviamente los dejaré aquí encerrados."

Siguió avanzando de espaldas y se detuvo en seco.

"A decir verdad… no veo por qué no puedo matarlos aquí y ahora. Tu hermano realmente es terco y me ha dejado en claro que no obtendré El Sharingan. Aunque no es imprescindible en mis planes. Como dije antes, sólo es un seguro financiero. Ya no lo necesito. Pero en cambio con este chico, voy a ganar mucho más…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Una vez en el suelo sano y salvo, Sai notó que estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión. Recorrió el jardín hasta llegar al costado de ésta y entró por la ventana del estudio.

Llegó al vestíbulo y encontró a Zetsu en el suelo y no se movía. Significaba que tal vez alguien hubiera llegado a ayudarlos.

Avanzó con precaución hasta el pasillo del fondo y llegó a las escaleras subterráneas. Pudo distinguir la voz del anciano. Bajó silenciosamente hasta que vio a Danzo frente suyo de espaldas y que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, pero sí Sasuke que le miraba desde el otro lado y se veía amenazado por el arma.

Había llegado justo a tiempo, y por lo visto tenía una sola oportunidad. Pensó en sacar el cuchillo de nuevo y atacarlo por la espalda, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Respiró profundo y avanzó muy despacio con el sigilo de un ratón hasta que finalmente quedó justo detrás de Danzo. En un rápido movimiento, atacó apretándole su brazo haciéndole a la vez soltar el arma, y de un fuerte codazo en la nuca, Shimura cayó al suelo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke recogió su arma y le apuntó a su enemigo.

"¡Sai! ¡Estás bien-ttebayo!" exclamó el rubio viéndose libre de su agarre. "¿Podrías quitarme esto?"

El pálido sin responder sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la soga.

"Parece que le diste duro. No se mueve, está inconsciente." Habló Sasuke algo sorprendido observando a un Danzo inmóvil en el suelo. Luego se guardó el arma en el saco y corrió hasta Naruto que se encontraba ya totalmente libre.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te duele algo?"

"No, tranquilo. Estoy bien Sasuke."

"…ufff… qué alivio…" suspiró pesadamente el azabache.

_-Vaya, realmente estaba preocupado. Creí que iba a alterarse más-ttebayo.- _pensó el rubio más tranquilo, hasta que el Uchiha lo sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo fuertemente.

"¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO DOBE?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA?! ¡CREÍ HABERTE DEJADO MUY EN CLARO QUE NO SALIERAS DE LA MANSIÓN!"

"¡TEMEE! ¡¿CUÁL RAYOS ES TU PROBLEMA-DATTEBAYO?! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR ALIVIADO DE QUE ESTÉ A SALVO!"

"¡SIGUES SIENDO UN COMPLET TO IDIOTA POR HACER ESO!"

Desde donde estaba y a pesar de su condición, Itachi contemplaba la escena divertido. Sonrió levemente y suspiró sintiendo su corazón volver a un ritmo mucho más tranquilo.

"Al fin todo terminó…"

Vio que el pelinegro se dirigía a él.

"Tú debes ser Sai, ¿cierto?"

El aludido se sobresaltó un poco y asintió. "Eh… sí. ¿Me conoce?"

"Naruto me ha hablado de ti. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos."

El pálido sonrió algo tímido y cortó las sogas que apresaban a Itachi. Finalmente viéndose libre y con muchos esfuerzos, logró ponerse de pie. Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de discutir y se acercaron a los otros dos. El azabache al ver al mayor con más detenimieto, notó un camino de sangre seca que iba de su frente a su mentón.

"¡Itachi! ¡Estás herido!"

"No es nada grave. No te preocupes, ya pasará."

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Naruto curioso.

"Le dije a Karin que contactara a la policía, ya han de estar cerca."

"Pero… ¿qué hay de esa mujer y Zetsu-ttebayo?"

"Ya me encargué de ellos."

Hubo un silencio corto e Itachi habló con voz baja.

"Konan… ¿Konan está bien?"

Sasuke le miró serio y por un momento sintió furia por el hecho de que su hermano se siguiera preocupando por esa mujer. Pero sabía que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía siendo de quien Itachi se enamoró y se casó.

"Le disparé, pero no de gravedad. Estará bien."

El mayor bajó la cabeza un momento y miró al azabache con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos.

"Yo… lo lamento tanto Sasuke…" se llevó su mano a la frente tratando de no llorar. Se sentía totalmente devastado "Él tenía razón. No te escuché y… te dejé solo…"

El Uchiha menor negó levemente con la cabeza, abrazó a su hermano y éste le correspondió. Ambos tenían el presentimiento de que ya no habría rencores entre ellos y volverían a estar tan unidos como lo fueron alguna vez.

"Lo importante es que estás bien… vayamos a casa nii-san."

El ojiazul observaba la escena conmovido. Recordó rápidamente todas las veces que veía a los Uchiha pelear, o al menos el desapruebo del azabache al otro. Pensó que todo eso se acabaría y por fin podrían convivir todos en paz. Como una verdadera familia de nuevo.

Realmente estaba emocionado, no podía esperar para volver a casa.

Sin embargo, giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos horrorizado al observar que Danzo se movía y había alcanzado el revólver del suelo, y una vez en su mano, apuntó a Sasuke.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Y en menos de un segundo corrió cubriendo al azabache.

Disparó.

Cuando parecía que todo había terminado, e incluso que las cosas mejorarían, Sasuke nunca olvidaría ese momento y esa sensación. Cómo en un instante y al oír un solo sonido su vida se desmoronó por completo, al girarse y ver al rubio en el suelo con una abundante cantidad de sangre saliendo de su pecho.

**"¡NARUTOO!**"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Era una mañana gris después de una noche lluviosa. Normalmente ese tipo de climas le eran indiferentes, pero al despertar y sentir el frío en su habitación no le hacía sentir mejor.

Con pesadez, Itachi se sentó en su cama y se frotó la frente. Aún tenía algunos ligeros dolores de cabeza, pero el doctor le había dicho que no durarían mucho tiempo. Se tocó la cicatriz que ya había cerrado desde hace unas semanas y suspiró cansado.

Se levantó aún medio dormido y bajó a la cocina donde estaba Karin lavando los trastos.

"Buenos días, Karin."

"Itachi-sama. Se despertó temprano hoy."

"Tuve una mala noche."

"¿Le duele su herida? ¿Quiere que le traiga algún medicamento?"

"No, no es la herida. Simplemente el clima ha sido terrible estos días."

Karin asintió y bajó la cabeza.

"También ha estado muy callado."

El mayor notó la expresión triste de la mucama al pronunciar las palabras y suspiró como concordando.

"¿Serías tan amable de prepararme un té?"

"Sí, en seguida."

"Gracias."

Iba a sentarse pero pensó en su hermano menor.

"Sasuke… ¿no ha bajado?"

"No. Creo que sigue dormido, aunque tampoco escucho nada arriba."

"Iré a revisar."

El Uchiha salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Últimamente sentía que debía cuidar y estar con su hermano más que nunca.

Llegó al pasillo y se detuvo frente a la primera habitación dudando si debía buscar ahí o no. Después de todo, no le gustaba entrar en ese lugar. Le ponía muy triste.

Escuchó unos sonidos provenientes del salón. "Otra vez…" murmuró para sí.

Caminó hasta ahí y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que había estado viendo los últimos cuatro meses. Una gran estancia casi a oscuras debido a las cortinas que estaban cerradas y el piano que era tocado por un hombre que parecía muerto en vida.

Itachi se recargó en el marco de la puerta observando a su hermano menor que tocaba lentamente y cabizbajo. No estaba seguro si debía hablarle o no, o si al menos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Era la misma melodía de siempre; pero con el tiempo, había adquirido un matiz bastante lúgubre.

Por fin, detuvo sus manos y las reposó en su regazo aún sin levantar la cabeza.

"Sasuke…"

El aludido no reaccionó por unos segundos, pero después habló con una voz ronca.

"Hn, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Itachi se extrañó con la pregunta, pero dejó a su hermano menor hablar.

"Yo… interpreto la partitura a la perfección y aun así… no suena como cuando **_él_ **la toca… pareciera que no es la misma canción…"

"…"

"Un prodigio, ¿eh? A veces pienso que es culpa del piano que le haya sucedido… eso."

Lo último se oyó con voz quebrantada. El mayor no sabía si era por furia o por tristeza, pero segundos después lo supo cuando los sollozos del otro se hicieron presentes.

"Y aun así… no puedo odiar esa canción… no puedo odiar este piano porque… él estuvo aquí y lo tocó alguna vez…"

Itachi avanzó hasta él y posó sus manos en los hombros del menor.

"Vamos Sasuke, tienes que recuperarte. A él no le hubiera gustado verte así, y lo sabes…"

El azabache se frotó sus ojos con su manga y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

"¿Bajas a desayunar?"

"… iré a _visitarlo _de nuevo…"

El mayor le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y salió de la estancia. Sasuke se quedó en la misma posición unos minutos más antes de salir del salón también.

Era la misma rutina. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha rápida, le ayudaba a despejarse un poco de su insomnio. Al salir de la bañera, se envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cadera y se miró en el espejo.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de rostro pálido, cabello negro despeinado, ojos vacíos y unas obscuras ojeras debajo de ellos. Aunque su aspecto era la último que le importaba.

Se cambió en su habitación y se puso un abrigo para salir.

**El siguiente es el capítulo final. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mi Internet (de hecho tuve que venir a un café-internet para publicar el cap xD) Por lo que espero actualizar mínimo dentro de dos semanas.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	26. Eres la música en mí

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPÍTULO 26: _Eres la música en mí…_**

Había hecho bien en ponerse un abrigo antes de salir. Hacía un frío terrible, y el viento soplaba violentamente. Recorrió el mismo camino de siempre a través del laberinto del jardín hasta llegar al centro del lugar. Aquella fuente que había dejado de sacar agua de sus adentros, ya que con las recientes lluvias no era necesario. El lugar se sentía sin vida.

Se sentó ahí unos minutos, escuchando el aullido del aire, recordando.

_"¿Qué es esto? ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas-ttebayo?"_

_"¡Por supuesto que a ti Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"En el baile te diré mi respuesta-ttebayo…"_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su espalda y se levantó decidiendo no perder más tiempo, volviendo a la realidad y a su objetivo al acudir ahí. Se acercó al muro de arbustos más cercano y arrancó una de las rosas, que como todas las demás, había adquirido un tono guinda.

"La otra ya debe estar marchita…" murmuró.

Volvió a recorrer el mismo camino de regreso y entró a la mansión de nuevo, regocijándose en el calor que brindaba su interior. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina, su hermano mayor y Karin ya se encontraban desayunando. Tan sólo al pensar en la comida, su estómago emitió un débil sonido involuntario.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento para despejarse un poco el hambre, comería más tarde. Tenía algo que hacer antes.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez, y ya una vez en el segundo piso, se quedó inmóvil varios segundos frente a la puerta de la primera habitación.

Respiró hondo como reuniendo fuerzas. Y mientras abría la puerta, aquella conversación con el doctor volvió a hacer eco en su cabeza.

_"Lo lamento mucho, está en coma. No hay mucho que pueda hacer."_

_"¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¡¿Naruto estará bien?!"_

_"Al menos sigue vivo. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar… y tener fe."_

El rechinido de la puerta fue lo único que se oyó en aquella obscura estancia. Aunque las cortinas tanto como la ventana permanecían abiertas, el cielo gris no proporcionaba mucha luz.

Caminó cabizbajo hasta el buró y cambió una rosa ya marchita por la recién cortada dentro de un vaso con agua. Suspiró una vez más, armándose de valor y voluntad para dirigir su mirada a quien yacía en la cama de al lado.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba ahí. Un joven pálido, inmóvil, delgado y sin dejar ver sus hermosos zafiros que tenía en vez de ojos desde hace un tiempo.

Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y contemplándolo, oía; más bien repasaba su voz en su mente.

_"¿Qué sigue? ¿El piano está encantado también y se hará mi amigo-ttebayo?"_

_"¡WAAAA! ¡Ah-Sasuke temeee! ¡No me asustes así-dattebayo!"_

_"S-sí iré al baile contigo-ttebayo…"_

_"Ya… ¿ya nos conocíamos antes? Quiero decir… antes de que llegara a la mansión…"_

Deslizó su mano hasta tocar la del rubio.

_"Vaya. ¿Estás de buen humor hoy, teme?"_

_"Yo… sólo quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de estar contigo Sasuke…"_

_"¡TÚ ERES SÓLO MÍO, SASUKE! ¡TE QUIERO PARA MÍ-TTEBAYO!"_

Lentamente, entrelazó sus dedos con la fría mano.

_"Te amo Sasuke. Te amo mucho-ttebayo…"_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus negros ojos. Muchas veces, se veía en la necesidad de recordar esa voz para mantenerlo vivo en su corazón, ya que su aspecto daba la impresión totalmente contraria. Le costaba convencerse de que seguía ahí, con vida; de que sólo estaba durmiendo.

Pero Itachi tenía razón, él no querría verlo así.

Con eso en mente, se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo y se dedicó a contemplar al Uzumaki unos minutos, con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos o al menos se moviera. Intentó ser fuerte una vez más para ser capaz de hablar.

"Cuatro meses ya fueron suficiente descanso. ¿No crees, Naruto?"

Silencio.

"Me dijeron que si te hablo, me escucharás. Realmente me estás escuchando, ¿no es así?"

Ni un solo movimiento.

"El clima ha estado muy mal estos últimos días, ¿sabes? Tengo que ponerme un abrigo incluso para salir al jardín. Itachi ha estado a punto de resfriarse, aunque Karin cuida muy bien de él. Su herida ya sanó, aunque aún tiene algunos dolores de cabeza. Sai también ha venido a verte. Tengo que admitir que sigo algo molesto con él. Después de todo, accedió a llevarte a aquél lugar, aunque claro que fue algo muy idiota de tu parte también. Hace unas semanas, mi hermano fue al pueblo a visitar a Suigetsu y Juugo. Dice que han tenido mucho trabajo en estos meses, y que con el invierno están contemplando poner chimeneas en las habitaciones. Buena idea, ¿cierto? Creo que eso ayudaría mucho. ¡Oh! Hiashi-san también ha venido a visitarte junto con sus hijas. Sí, ambas. Te explicaré con detalle todo cuando… cuando… despiertes."

Silencio.

"Todos… todos te extrañan mucho. Yo más que nadie."

Ni un movimiento.

"Desde entonces… diariamente, me levanto y toco el piano como si eso fuera a despertarte. Hn, es algo tonto, ¿no crees? Parece que no tiene sentido si no lo tocas tú."

Soltó su mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla, contorneando aquellas marcas.

"Hn, eres el dobe durmiente."

Deslizó su mano desde su mejilla hasta sus labios.

"¿Qué era aquello? Un beso de amor verdadero, ¿no es así?... si te beso… ¿me prometes que despertarás?"

Se inclinó hasta su rostro y cerrando los ojos, posó suavemente sus labios con los del rubio durante unos segundos.

Se incorporó un poco con una pequeña pero intensa esperanza de que cuando abriera los ojos, Naruto estaría despierto y lo estaría mirando dejándole ver con una sonrisa ese azul de nuevo.

Suspiró emocionado, contó internamente hasta tres y los abrió.

Nada.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y recargó su frente con la del otro.

"En verdad… en verdad… te necesito. Vuelve, por favor Naruto…"

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Naruto…"

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba.

"Naruto…"

Era una voz muy dulce y suave, algo cantarina también. No la reconoció, pero sabía que la conocía. Comenzó a buscar a la propietaria de aquella voz; y fue hasta entonces cuando notó dónde estaba.

Sólo veía blanco en todos lados, y el extraño espacio no parecía tener forma, principio o fin. Era bastante extraño. Podía jurar que intentó mirar al suelo; sin embargo, no había nada. Ni siquiera lograba ver sus pies, o sus manos. Tampoco sentía su cuerpo. Era como estar flotando, como si de repente sólo existiera su mente o presencia en ese lugar.

"Naruto…"

Después de volver a escucharla, comenzó a distinguir un débil sonido, que iba aumentando más y más; hasta que por fin, pudo oírlo claro.

_-La canción… es "Para Elisa"…- _fue lo último que pensó antes de desaparecer y transportarse hasta otra época.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco a poco, el blanco que le rodeaba comenzó a atenuarse lentamente hasta tornarse en una pequeña pero brillante luz; y fue así como pudo distinguir lo que le rodeaba.

Era el sol. El sol a través de una enorme ventana algo familiar.

Miró hacia abajo y notó sus pequeñas manos reposando sobre las teclas de un piano. Sus pies meciéndose a un cierto vaivén y estaba sentado sobre un banco. Pero no era el único ahí.

Miró a su lado, y una mujer pelirroja de largos cabellos y ojos azules profundos le contemplaba sonriente.

"Naruto…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Está todo bien?"

"… sí. Es sólo que… me gusta mucho esta canción mamá."

Kushina asintió levemente y le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Estoy segura que la tocarás muy bien dentro de un tiempo-ttebane!"

"¿En serio crees eso?"

"Sí, estoy segura."

"Pero… en realidad soy bastante lento-ttebayo…"

"Bueno, por eso hay que practicar."

El pequeño Naruto asintió animadamente mientras sus ojos le brillaban, y estiró los brazos preparándose para tocar de nuevo. Cuando oyó a alguien entrar en la estancia.

"Dobe, ¿de nuevo estás practicando?" habló un pequeño pelinegro que le miraba curioso acercándose a él.

"¡Sí! ¿Quieres intentarlo, Sasuke?"

El aludido hizo un pequeño puchero mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Sabes que soy malo con los acompañamientos…"

Kushina se levantó de su asiento y cargó al pequeño Uchiha para sentarlo al lado de su hijo.

"No te preocupes Sasuke-kun. Como le dije a Naruto antes, sólo tienes que practicar-ttebane."

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco y miró detenidamente el piano frente a él.

"¡Es muy fácil-ttebayo! Mira, primero empiezas con _sol_, luego sigues hasta _mi_, y de nuevo _sol_." Le hablaba el rubio de lo más tranquilo, seguido de su acompañante que iba tocando las notas lentamente con su dedo índice.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

El pequeño Uzumaki corría emocionado por el vestíbulo de la mansión Uchiha, que entonces, le parecía gigantesca.

Finalmente, salió al jardín y se detuvo al notar que su padre se encontraba ahí agachado frente a un arbusto. Al parecer lo estaba podando.

"¿Qué haces hijo? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

"¡Estamos jugando a las escondidas-ttebayo!" exclamó el niño casi sin aliento.

"Oh, ¿buscas un lugar para esconderte?"

"¡Sí! ¡¿Conoces alguno, papá?!"

Minato se frotó el mentón reflexivo por unos segundos y al tener una idea le hizo una seña al pequeño para que se acercara a él, como para decirle un secreto.

"¿Por qué no intentas en la fuente? Ya sabes llegar, ¿cierto?"

El pequeño frunció el ceño preocupado. No tenía mucho que habían construido el laberinto de arbustos y aún no estaba seguro de adentrarse ahí sin perderse.

"Está bien, no te preocupes. ¡Ve!"

Recordando que tenía poco tiempo para elegir un escondite y ya algo nervioso, decidió aventurarse por aquéllos caminos enredosos. Corría y corría decidiendo al azar si girar a la derecha o a la izquierda, hasta que finalmente dio con la dichosa fuente.

Suspiró aliviado de haber llegado y comenzó a brincar entusiasmado y seguro de su victoria en el juego, ya que estaba seguro de que nadie le encontraría ahí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Casi gritó del susto al girarse y ver que su mejor amigo le miraba confundido y sentado detrás de un pequeño arbusto.

"¡Sasuke! ¡No me asustes así-ttebayo!"

"Hn, al parecer siempre te agarro desprevenido. Como sea, este es **mi **escondite. Así que ve a buscar otro."

"Hmph, ¡tú no me mandas Sasuke-teme!"

Y decidido, caminó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y se sentó justo al lado de él.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo dobe?!"

"¡Recórrete Sasuke, hazme un espacio!"

"¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo llegué primero!"

Naruto miró desafiante al Uchiha pero se sorprendió al notar algo.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

El ojiazul llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del otro.

"¿Por qué estás tan rojo-ttebayo?"

"¡N-no lo estoy!"

"¡Claro que sí!"

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo, hasta que una tercera persona apareció junto a ellos y los hizo brincar del susto.

"¡Ajá! ¡Los encontré!"

"¡Itachi-niisan! ¡¿Cómo nos encontraste?!"

Un Itachi algo más alto que ellos, rió algo burlón.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí los dos juntos, eh? Se ven muy sospechosos…"

Sasuke se sonrojó aún más comprendiendo la insinuación de su hermano mayor, mientras el rubio aclaraba rápidamente la situación.

"¡Bueno! ¡Como sea, los encontré! ¡Vamos a buscar a Hinata y Hanabi, apuesto que están arriba!"

Y dicho esto, los tres salieron del lugar continuando con su juego.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"¡Mamá! ¿Podemos salir un momento Sasuke y yo-ttebayo?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí. Sólo no se tarden mucho, hace frío afuera."

El rubio de ocho años recién cumplidos, estaba ya algo aburrido en la cocina donde sus padres y los de su mejor amigo conversaban de temas incomprensibles y serios. Así que después de ponerse de acuerdo con el pelinegro, ambos salieron de la mansión y se recostaron en el césped.

"¿Por qué los adultos son tan aburridos-ttebayo?"

"No lo sé. Pero no creo que sean aburridos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi mamá me ha dicho que todo eso lo comprenderé cuando sea grande."

"¡Hmph, odio cuando los adultos hacen eso! ¡Me dejan con mucha curiosidad! ¡Como hace unos días cuando le pregunté a mi mamá si yo alguna vez sentiría el amor!"

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y le preguntó sobre el tema algo nervioso.

"¿P-por qué le preguntaste eso?"

"¿Eso? ¡Oh! Es que mi padre siempre me ha dicho que ama a mi madre, y ella también lo ama. Así que me preguntaba si alguna vez sentiría el amor. ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?"

"Creo… creo que es cuando te gusta alguien."

El rubio se quedó en silencio un instante pensativo. Luego, se giró para ver a su amigo.

"¿A ti te gusta alguien, Sasuke?"

El Uchiha se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

"Eso…creo."

"¡Wow! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y quién es-ttebayo?!"

"…lo sabrás cuando seamos grandes."

"¡Demonios, tú también con eso!"

"Hn, dobe."

"¡Que no me digas así, teme!"

Ambos rieron un poco y volvieron a fijar su vista en el cielo obscuro pero iluminado por las estrellas.

"No sé quién sea la persona que te gusta, pero necesito que me prometas algo-ttebayo."

"¿Qué?"

Naruto se acercó hasta su amigo y recostó su cabeza en su pecho abrazándolo a la vez.

"¿Me prometes que te quedarás?"

El corazón del pelinegro se aceleró violentamente pero contestó calmado y feliz.

"Sí. No me iré a ningún lado…"

"Tu corazón se oye feliz… Sasuke."

Se quedaron así bastantes minutos. Hasta que se sobresaltaron al escuchar gritos provenientes del interior de la mansión.

"¡¿Qué está pasando-ttebayo?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando despertó le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. Así que se sentó lentamente y abrió los ojos inspeccionando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Entró en pánico al no reconocerla, pero sobre todo, al notar que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. O de cómo había llegado ahí.

Lo peor, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Entró en la estancia un hombre de cabello rubio y atado en una coleta alta que le sonreía malicioso.

"Ya despertaste. Qué bien."

"…"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"…"

"Bueno, te lo diré. Te llamas Naruto Uzumaki."

"…"

"Y tocas el piano muy bien."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hola."

El rubio miró a un pálido chico de cabello negro y corto que se asomaba a su celda.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Hn, no puedes entrar aquí."

"Lo que pasa es que… viviré aquí contigo a partir de hoy."

Siguió contemplándolo un instante comprendiendo que el extraño se acababa de integrar al circo y le hizo un gesto para que entrara, lo que el otro comprendió y obedeció.

"Me llamo Sai."

El ojiazul sonrió levemente y asintió.

"¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"

"… me dicen _El Pianista_…"

"Oh… ya veo. Supongo que tocas el piano."

"Así es."

Un incómodo y largo silencio se hizo presente.

"Y… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

"…no lo sé."

"Oh. Entonces… ¿qué edad tienes?"

"Deidara dice que tengo dieciséis."

"Yo tengo diecisiete."

"…"

"Deidara me dijo que te llamas Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…"

"No lo sé."

"¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? Es tu propio nom-"

"¡No lo sé! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡¿De qué sirve ese nombre si no sé quién soy o de dónde vengo-ttebayo!?"

El pelinegro se asustó por un momento al ver la reacción de su acompañante, que parecía calmarse y bajar la mirada. Hasta entonces, se animó a hablar otra vez.

"¿Qué significa _ttebayo_?"

"Ah… es… yo hablo así."

"¿Sabes, Pianista? Tengo el presentimiento de que nos haremos muy buenos amigos."

"Hn, no lo creo-ttebayo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su corazón dio un fuerte brinco final al tocar la última nota; y una vez terminada la canción hubo silencio por varios segundos. Ambos apenas volvían a sí mismos y respiraban agitadamente, volvían a existir.

Naruto al caer en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho sus ojos se cristalizaron y formó la sonrisa más grande en mucho tiempo.

"Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos-ttebayo!" se giró emocionado al azabache y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de éste.

Esos ojos negros mostraban un brillo especial, y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

"Has vuelto…" musitaba con voz quebrantada "no sabes lo feliz que me siento contigo… Naruto…"

Las lágrimas por fin salieron de esos zafiros y el rubio se apresuró a abrazar a Sasuke, mientras éste correspondía el abrazo fuertemente y escondía su rostro en el hombro de Naruto para acallar un poco los sollozos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía eso. Recordó que en algún momento, llegó a pensar que jamás podría ser capaz de tocar esa canción otra vez con Naruto, incluso le dolía siquiera el recordarla. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, porque ambos estaban juntos de nuevo, y se amaban.

Pasaron unos minutos y el azabache se separó del ojiazul mientras se frotaba los ojos y sonreía débilmente.

"Te amo Sasuke-ttebayo…"

"Y yo a ti, Naruto."

…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontró de nuevo en el espacio en blanco realmente conmocionado.

"Fue como estar en un sueño… como si volviera a vivir aquellos momentos-ttebayo…" musitó para sí.

"Ahora ya puedes estar tranquilo, Naruto."

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su madre. Sin embargo, no la veía.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estoy en el cielo-ttebayo?"

"No, aún es muy temprano para encontrarnos." Se oyó la voz de Minato.

"¡Papá! Pero… ¡quiero verlos! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas!"

"No te preocupes Naruto, volveremos a vernos." Aclaró su padre.

"Sólo recuerda que te amamos Naruto. Y siempre estaremos contigo. Por ahora, debes volver…"

La voz de Kushina fue lo último que oyó antes de desaparecer por completo…

… y finalmente, abrir los ojos.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

Sasuke se removió en su cama por la incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir. Se había abrigado bastante ya que la noche era muy fría; pero en ese momento comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

De mala gana se levantó, y abrió las cortinas de su habitación para comprender el porqué de lo anterior.

Estaba terriblemente soleado.

"¿Qué está pasando? Si el clima sigue cambiando así se adelantará mi resfrío de año nuevo." Musitó algo molesto.

Se estiró y salió de la habitación medio dormido dirigiéndose, como de costumbre, al salón del piano.

Pero antes de llegar, se encontró con la puerta abierta, lo cual le extrañó. Tal vez había olvidado cerrarla el día anterior.

Finalmente entró a la estancia y contempló la escena unos momentos.

Para empezar, el salón estaba completamente iluminado. Pues las cortinas estaban abiertas. Y ya había alguien sentado frente al piano. Ni Itachi, ni Karin.

Era Naruto.

Quien se giró para mirarlo y sonreírle como nunca.

"¡Te estaba esperando, Sasuke! No es un dueto sin ti-ttebayo."

El azabache sonrió tristemente al creerse en un sueño. Había soñado ya tantas veces con volver a ver a su rubio despierto y feliz; sólo que esta vez, todo parecía tan real.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y se giró para ver a Itachi quien contemplaba lo mismo con los ojos bien abiertos y algunas lágrimas.

Fue hasta ese momento que reaccionó.

No era un sueño,

No esta vez.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y contó hasta tres para volver a abrirlos incrédulo.

Y afortunadamente, Naruto seguía ahí. Sonriéndole de nuevo.

Corrió hacia él y cuando finalmente lo tuvo en sus brazos, lloró, como era de esperarse. Lloró y lloró como nunca repitiéndole entre sollozos cuánto lo amaba.

El mayor y Karin, que recién había llegado al lugar también, se unieron al abrazo.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"Jeje, qué conveniente…" rió ligeramente Itachi mientras tomaba asiento junto a los otros dos en la cocina, ya que se habían reunido ahí para desayunar después de toda la conmoción arriba.

"¿Qué conveniente qué-ttebayo?"

"Qué conveniente que justo el día que vuelves, sale el sol después de mucho tiempo."

El rubio y el azabache intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron ante el comentario.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres desayunar Naruto-kun? ¡Tú eliges hoy! ¡Hay que festejar!" preguntó Karin entusiasmada mientras sacaba algunos utensilios de cocina.

"Amm, ¿qué tal ese guisado al que le pones tu salsa especial? ¡Ese me gusta mucho!"

"Muy, bien. Entonces, eso será."

El rubio sonrió y torció la boca en un gesto de dolor.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Itachi preocupado.

"Sí, es sólo que estoy un poco mareado."

"Ya he llamado al doctor, llegará pronto." Dijo Sasuke "Aunque no me sorprende que te sientas así. Me refiero a que después de un largo descanso, y encima la recuperación de tu memoria, fue demasiado esfuerzo para tu cuerpo y tu cabeza."

"¿Qué doctor-ttebayo? ¿Lo conozco?"

"No, pero ha estado viniendo a supervisarte dos veces al mes."

"… ¿me repites cuánto tiempo he estado así?"

"Cuatro meses."

El rubio se quedó callado un momento sorprendido, en verdad le sorprendía que hubiera sido tanto tiempo; ya que para él, fue como haber tenido una siesta y un sueño muy pesado. De repente, recordó algo.

"¡Es cierto! ¿Qué pasó con Danzo? ¿Y Sai-ttebayo?"

"Bueno, la policía llegó justo a tiempo." Contestó Itachi "Encontraron a Danzo con el arma y a ti herido, obviamente se fueron sobre él. Lo arrestaron junto con sus subordinados, incluyendo Deidara. Por suerte, venían en dos carruajes; así que uno partió inmediatamente contigo y Sasuke hacia Konoha para que recibieras ayuda médica. Te atendieron rápidamente. Sai está bien, ha venido a visitarte algunas veces."

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está él?"

"Que él mismo te lo diga cuando llegue." Le guiñó un ojo Sasuke "No sólo mandé llamar al doctor, también le envié una carta a él. Espero que ambos lleguen mañana."

"¡Genial-dattebayo! Espera, ¿ya no estás celoso de Sai?"

"Nunca lo he estado."

Itachi que estaba bebiendo su té casi se ahoga al burlarse por la contestación de su hermano menor.

"Sí, claro hermanito."

"¡Nee Sasuke! ¿Por qué tienes ojeras? ¿No has estado durmiendo bien-ttebayo?"

"Supongo que me he descuidado un poco."

Durante el desayuno, Sasuke puso al corriente al rubio sobre todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Le repitió todo lo que le había estado contando mientras él seguía inconsciente. Sentía que en ese momento más que nunca, no debía perderse ni un solo detalle del ojiazul. Cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada mirada…

Quería grabarse todo de él y atesorarlo por siempre.

XlxlxlxlxxlxlxlxlxlxxlxlX

Naruto respiró hondo y revisó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Y cuando lo volvió a guardar en su lugar, suspiró una vez más. Realmente estaba nervioso.

No por la función, ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Más bien porque esa noche tendría unos espectadores especiales.

Entreabrió el telón por enésima vez para asomarse ligeramente.

"¿Listo, Pianista?"

El rubio brincó de un pequeño susto al sentir una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver algo molesto a quien le hablaba.

"No me asustes así, Sasuke."

"Hn, no tenía planeado hacerlo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás nervioso?"

Naruto se aflojó un poco su corbata. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a tener que usar traje en todas las funciones, se sentía algo incómodo y asfixiado.

"Sólo un poco. ¿Y tú que no deberías estar sentado con los demás espectadores-ttebayo?"

"Quería venir a verte antes. Supuse que estarías tenso."

El rubio sonrió preocupado y avanzó para abrazar a su pareja y rodearle fuertemente por el cuello mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho.

"Tranquilo, sólo haz lo que sabes hacer. Después de todo eres un prodigio en eso ¿no? Tocarás muy bien, como siempre."

"He, supongo que tienes razón."

Un chico se acercó a ellos dos algo nervioso.

"Señor Uzumaki, sale dentro de dos minutos."

"¡S-sí! ¡Gracias-ttebayo!"

Sasuke se separó de él ligeramente y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de irse.

"Buenas suerte, aunque no la necesitas."

Después de unos minutos de desaparecido, Itachi vio a su hermano menor salir de atrás del telón y dirigirse a su asiento justo al lado del de él.

"¿Estaba nervioso?"

"Sí, lo está."

"¿Y lo ayudaste?"

"Eso creo."

"Bueno, esperemos que se sienta mejor."

Sasuke asintió y se sentó mientras las luces de la sala comenzaban a atenuarse y el sonido de la gente hablando se convirtió en susurros.

La función iba a comenzar.

Naruto observó el telón levantarse y esperó unos segundos. Finalmente comenzó a caminar y al encontrarse en el escenario, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al escuchar los múltiples aplausos dándole la bienvenida. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Se giró para mirar al público y lo contempló conmocionado unos momentos.

Pudo divisar al trío de siempre en los lugares de siempre en primera fila; Sasuke, Itachi y Karin. El primero sonriéndole como él sabía hacerlo para darle confianza. Les seguían Hiashi Hyuuga junto con sus hijas Hanabi y Hinata, ambas sonrientes. Luego Sai junto con su hermano mayor, Shin. El resto de su familia se había quedado en casa. Al lado de ellos estaban Suigetsu saludando ligeramente con la mano y Juugo algo serio pero feliz. Y finalmente, un grupo de tres chicas y chico que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sakura Haruno y Ten Ten que eran grandes amigas, y junto con Hinata Hyuuga eran conocidas como _Las tres kunoichis_. También Ino Yamanaka, que anteriormente era la ilusionista del circo junto con Rock Lee que también era parte de él, y le mostraba una gran sonrisa al rubio completamente emocionado. Todos, habían sido libres después de la captura de Deidara y la clausura del circo.

El rubio sonrió completamente satisfecho y feliz. Le agradeció internamente al azabache por haber reunido a todos para su cumpleaños. Ese día cumplía veinte años, y tocaría como nunca.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo y agradecimiento a todos los asistentes, se dirigió hasta el banco, se acomodó y comenzó a tocar.

El ojiazul se había hecho famoso bastante rápido desde que decidió compartir su música con el mundo; y la gente que iba a verlo quedaba maravillada en sus funciones. No era precisamente por las canciones que tocaba, sino el cómo las tocaba. Naruto Uzumaki sabía tocar el corazón de las personas a través de la música, sabía interpretar las partituras de tal manera que transmitía todo su ser en el piano. No daba funciones muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, el auditorio se llenaba completamente justo como ese día.

No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que sus amigos del circo lo veían ser la estrella principal y tocar verdadera música. Sin embargo, se sentía algo… realizado. Como si esa noche fuera la más importante que había tenido.

Miró de reojo a Sai entre el público y recordó su última conversación con él en aquella celda:

_"Sinceramente, a veces pienso que cada estrella que contamos es un año más que estaremos aquí-ttebayo."_

_"No puedes ser tan pesimista. Algún día saldrás de aquí y…"_

_"¿Y qué?"_

_"Bueno, podrás compartir tu talento con el mundo."_

Recordó que en aquellos tiempos, nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse en un futuro en una situación como en la que estaba en ese momento, pero en verdad estaba agradecido. Con su madre, con Sasuke, con Sai y con la vida misma por haber experimentado tantas cosas para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Sus conciertos no duraban mucho. Usualmente eran cosa de una hora, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Diez canciones clásicas y otras diez de sus composiciones. Bueno, esa había sido otra sorpresa para todos. Naruto había resultado ser un buen compositor también cuando realmente se inspiraba.

Después de veinte canciones interpretadas (en honor a su recién estrenada edad), Naruto se levantó y volvió a hacer una reverencia ante la audiencia para escuchar aplausos aún más fuerte e incluso unos que otros _Bravo!_. Finalmente regresó tras bambalinas donde el azabache le esperaba para abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Te dije que todo estaría bien."

"Jeje lo sé-ttebayo. ¡Estoy muy contento! ¿Siguen todos allá afuera?"

"Claro. No se irán sin verte."

El rubio dio un brinquito entusiasmado y salió corriendo dirigiéndose a donde estaba el público. Una vez ya ahí, se vio rodeado por todos sus conocidos.

"¡Eso estuvo excelente Naruto-kun! ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!" Exclamó Rock Lee con lagrimillas en sus grandes ojos.

"Te extrañamos mucho Naruto, nos alegra tanto verte de nuevo." Le felicitaban sus antiguas compañeras incluyendo Hinata.

Sai solamente se le acercó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba demasiado conmocionado para poder hablar.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Supongo que te contrataré para que toques en el hotel alguna vez!" le decía Suigetsu mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda y luego se le acercaba al oído para susurrarle algo.

"Por cierto Naruto-kun, ¿sabes quién es la chica pelirroja de ahí?"

"Ahh es Karin. ¿Por qué lo preguntas-ttebayo?"

"Es muy bonita. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme algún día una cita con ella?"

Itachi quien notaba la interesada mirada de su amigo sobre la mucama la rodeó como protegiéndola. Solamente Sasuke y Naruto habían notado que desde hace un tiempo, el Uchiha mayor parecía estar desarrollando cierta atracción por la mucama; claro una vez superado lo de Konan.

"Señor Uzumaki, lo he estado buscando."

Naruto notó a un hombre pelirrojo que se abría paso entre la multitud hasta acercarse a él.

"Mi nombre es Gaara, de Sunagakure. Se ha hecho bastante famoso por las tierras de la arena. Me preguntaba si me concedería una pequeña entrevista para nuestro periódico."

"¿A-ahora mismo?"

"Sí, si es posible claro."

El rubio iba a responder pero el azabache llegó rápidamente y lo rodeó por los hombros.

"Cuánto lo siento, pero el señor Uzumaki tiene prisa. Debemos irnos ahora."

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Es usted su representante?" preguntó Gaara curioso y tomando nota.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué no es el famoso y millonario Sasuke Uchiha?" hizo notar un chico castaño que venía con el periodista.

"No, creo que me confunde con alguien más." Replicó Sasuke nervioso.

"¡Claro que sí, es él! ¡¿Cómo no lo noté antes?! ¡Bien hecho Kankuro! Esto es muy interesante." Exclamó Gaara.

Al Uchiha se le acabó la paciencia. Tomó la mano de Naruto y lo arrastró consigo.

"Cuánto lo siento pero debemos irnos ahora."

Y desaparecieron del lugar dejando a todos consternados.

XlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlX

"¡Teme! ¡Ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera de mis amigos-ttebayo!"

"Tranquilo, verás a tus amigos en la comida de mañana."

"¡Oh cierto! Había olvidado que los invitaste a almorzar en casa."

"Listo, llegamos."

Ambos se detuvieron en un conocido lugar para ellos dos.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vinimos a la cabaña-ttebayo?"

"Hace dos años, cuando te traje para que te recuperaras del coma."

"Cierto…"

Habían acordado algo. Después de la función del rubio, Sasuke lo llevaría a pasar la noche en la cabaña. Ya que quería aprovechar al ojiazul para él solito durante ese día y en el hotel junto con todos sus amigos no le iba a ser posible.

El azabache sacó las llaves y abrió el lugar, para enseguida regresar afuera donde había estacionado el carruaje y sacar las maletas. Mientras tanto, el Uzumaki entraba y se estiraba mientras caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones; y al llegar ahí se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba exhausto. Poco después entró el Uchiha haciendo lo mismo que el rubio.

"¿Es relajante, verdad?"

"Sí, lo es-ttebayo…"

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"No."

"¿Tienes frío? Si quieres puedo ir por la mantita que se quedó en el carruaje y…"

"Sasuke, sólo quédate así conmigo ¿quieres?"

"…hn, claro."

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato mirando el techo.

"¿En serio no tienes frío Naruto?"

"No. ¿ tú sí?"

"Un poco."

"Se me ocurre una buena manera de calentarnos-ttebayo."

Sasuke se giró para ver al rubio que le devolvía la mirada y con una sonrisa bastante sugerente. Comprendió el mensaje enseguida y se abalanzó sobre el otro besándolo apasionadamente.

**_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes, _**

**_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do_**

**_You're an angel disguised…_**

Las caricias y suaves roces se hacían presentes entre sus cuerpos, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel. Grabándola y sintiendo su textura perfectamente en sus manos.

Esa cabaña era sólo para ellos dos. Era un lugar especial. Fue ahí donde el amor entre ellos afloró completamente. Y después de aquél primer intento, había habido otro en el transcurso de esos dos años.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer el amor. Pero nunca se cansaban de ello. Nunca tenían suficiente uno del otro.

**_And you're lying real still, but your heart beat is fast _**

**_Just like mine…_**

**_And the movie´s long over, that´s three that have passed, one more´s fine…_**

Naruto al igual que aquella sensación cuando recibía los aplausos después de sus conciertos, jamás se cansaba de la que sentía en ese momento. Le encantaba suspirar mientras sentía los dedicados y cariñosos besos de Sasuke sobre su cuello, sobre su frente, sus labios, su pecho, en todo su cuerpo le invadía una ola de cosquilleos que lo hacían sentir completamente en otro mundo. Le gustaba sentir esa adrenalina en su corazón cada vez que el azabache le susurraba palabras de amor al oído. No se cansaría nunca de aquello. Ni siquiera después del concierto más largo y agotador.

**_Will you stay awake for me? I don´t wanna miss anything_**

**_I don´t wanna miss anything…_**

Le encantaba observar la piel al descubierto del rubio bajo suyo, lucía perfecta a la luz de la luna. Es por eso que amaba esa habitación también. Disfrutaba los ligeros temblores del cuerpo bajo sus manos, le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta entre deseo y emoción. Adoraba acariciar los suaves y rubios cabellos, al igual que contornear aquellas singulares marcas entre sus yemas que según él, parecían de gato; pero hacían que sus mejillas adquirieran un aspecto único además del sonrojo.

**_I will share the air I breath, I´ll give you my heart on a string…_**

**_I just don´t wanna miss anything…_**

No pudo evitar formar una sonrisilla al recordar que hace dos años, hacer eso le habría aterrado. Aún recordaba sus inquietudes y temores por llegar más lejos con su pareja; y ahora, no sabría decir qué no habían hecho.

"¿Estás bien?... ¿Te duele?"

"No… sigue-ttebayo…"

Esa es otra cosa que adoraba hacer; le encantaba aferrarse al negro cabello en su nuca con una mano y con la otra rodear su blanco cuello. Sentía que le daba más confianza al azabache, dado que aún no perdía por completo el miedo de lastimarlo en al acto. Y a la vez, incrementaba ese fuego que ardía en ambos.

**_I´m trying real hard not to shake…_**

**_Bitting my tongue, but I´m feeling alive and with every breath that I take…_**

**_I feel like I´ve won…_**

**_You´re my key to survival…_**

Los gemidos, el dolor junto con el placer no era lo único que sentían. Más que nada era un sentimiento de complementación. Finalmente se sentían completos si el otro estaba ahí. Era una de las más puras pruebas de su amor que se daban el uno al otro. El cuerpo es una cosa, pero en ese momento sus mentes no estaban ahí, no había nada más. Sólo ese sentimiento de convertirse en uno finalmente, de existir con el único objeto de amarse. La simple acción de respirar era algo increíble para ambos.

**_Your whispers are priceless…_**

**_Your breath it is dear…_**

**_So please, stay near…_**

Finalmente, esa era quizás su cosa favorita del rubio. Cuando una vez ya experimentado el orgasmo, puede volver y acurrucarse en el ya cálido pecho del azabache acariciándolo a la vez.

"Sasuke…"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Ya tienes sueño?…"

"Algo…"

"Al menos ya entraste en calor-ttebayo…"

"Sí, supongo que sí…"

"¡Nee, Suigetsu me preguntó si podía conseguirle una cita con Karin!"

"¿En serio? Itachi tendrá que cuidarse entonces."

"Jeje eso creo. Ahora que lo pienso, ya no eres tan celoso ¿cierto?"

"Nunca lo he sido."

"Sí, claro-ttebayo…"

"Además tú siempre andas muy campante con todos los que se te acercan."

"¿Pues qué quieres que haga? ¿Mostrarme grosero con ellos e irme?"

"Sí, como lo hice hoy con el pelirrojo ese."

"¿Quién? ¿Gaara? Espera, ¿te pusiste celoso de Gaara-ttebayo?"

"No me cambies el tema. ¡¿Además por qué rayos recuerdas su nombre?!"

**_Say my name, I just want to hear you say my name…_**

**_So I know it´s true…_**

**_You´re changing me…_**

**_You showed me how to live…_**

**_So just say…_**

"Teme, te amo-ttebayo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé dobe. Yo también te amo."

Ambos se dieron el último beso de la noche.

"Tu corazón se oye feliz…

… Sasuke…"

**_That you´ll stay awake for me…_**

**_FIN._**

**Notas finales de la autora: **

**Qué les puedo decir? Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme durante esta historia y por motivarme a continuarla. Sin ustedes no habría existido. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! :D**

**Y ahora, algunas aclaraciones.**

**Uno.- Ya sé que una persona no despierta de un coma así como si nada pero… vamos! Es un fic, no?!**

**Dos.- Mis disculpas si las escenas "fuertes" no quedaron tan "fuertes" como debían ser. No soy muy buena en el lemon xD**

**Tres.- Las canciones utilizadas fueron: **

** -Para Elisa de Ludwig Van Beethoven.**

** -Danubio Azul de Johann Strauss.**

** -River flows in you de Yiruma (para el dueto de Naruto y **

** Sasuke).**

**-Awake de Secondhand Serenade.**

**Cuatro.- Lamento mucho la tardanza. Me costó algo de trabajo escribir este capítulo, además anduve muy movida éstas últimas semanas.**

**Cinco.- Mientras trabajaba en este fic, estuve desarrollando otro en mi cabeza, así que espérenlo muy pronto! (O al menos este año xD)**

**Seis.- Sé que estoy algo atrasada pero, ¡Feliz Año a todos! :D**

**Siete.- Son los mejores! Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por sus visitas y por sus reviews!**

**Ocho.-… creo que eso es todo xD**

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
